


Дар или проклятье? Часть 3. Нет худа без добра

by Lozelb



Series: Дар или проклятье? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Harry, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozelb/pseuds/Lozelb
Summary: "Нет худа без добра" или "Все, что ни делается - все к лучшему". Может, иногда эти изречения верны?





	1. Угроза

«Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп!

Мы искренне надеемся, что Вы не только прочтете это письмо, но и обдумаете наше предложение. Прежде, чем перейти к сути, хотим предупредить: сразу после прочтения, письмо самоликвидируется. Ничего личного, обычная мера предосторожности — мы хотим сохранить инкогнито. 

А теперь, позвольте перейти к сути.

На мировой арене, Вы ведущий специалист в области зельеварения, поэтому мы хотим предложить Вам краткосрочный контракт. Нужно изготовить несколько зелий по весьма сложной рецептуре. К сожалению, на текущий момент никому не удалось справиться с этой задачей из-за особенностей процесса приготовления, о которых, не будучи уверенными в Вашем согласии, мы вынуждены пока умолчать. Мы очень надеемся на Ваше согласие. Естественно Ваши труды будут хорошо вознаграждены. За одно успешно сваренное зелье, мы предлагаем десять тысяч галлеонов. Если сумма не устраивает, напишите цифру, которая Вас удовлетворит. Пятьдесят процентов Вы получите до выполнения заказа и пятьдесят после. Ингредиенты будут предоставлены.

Если наше предложение не достаточно Вас заинтересовало, мы просим не отказываться сразу, а еще раз все обдумать.

Ответ, пожалуйста, киньте в урну, что стоит рядом со входом в здание, расположенное по адресу: Сомервилль, 15. Поскольку Вы достаточно часто там бываете, мы сочли это место оптимально удобным.

Также просим не рассказывать кому бы то ни было о нашем предложении. Нам всем есть что терять, не так ли?

С уважением, поклонники Вашего таланта».

Северус несколько раз перечитывает письмо. Гонорар несомненно очень высок, а сложность зелья привлекает и одновременно настораживает, что еще заманчивее, НО они (кто бы это ни был) посмели угрожать. И несомненно, людям, написавшим это письмо, слишком многое известно. Нехорошо. Очень нехорошо.

Как только Северус в порыве внезапной ярости комкает и отбрасывает от себя пергамент, бумага тут же вспыхивает ярким пламенем и исчезает, не оставляя после себя и пепла. Снейп, не отводя взгляда, внимательно наблюдает за тем, как языки пламени исчезают в пространстве. Его губы плотно сжаты, на скулах играют желваки. Несмотря на гнев и ярость, он не может не отметить, что заклинание, наложенное на послание, весьма интересно, к тому же оно еще и не отслеживается — деятельность шпиона приучила к осторожности — Северус проверяет всю свою корреспонденцию на наличие чар и ловушек. Но видимо проверяет плохо, раз не смог выявить каких-либо чар на конверте. Он резко запускает пальцы в волосы и с шумом выдыхает. Нужно успокоиться. 

Да, расслабился, растерял былые навыки, в обратном случае, письмо с угрозами к нему бы просто не пришло. Хотя, предложение все же возможно бы и поступило, но угроз в нем точно бы не было. Информация — это сила. Северус это понял еще когда был совсем юнцом и работал на двух “работодателей” сразу.

Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза и кончиками пальцев массирует переносицу. Немного отпустило. Хорошо.

Итак, что он имеет? Предложение от анонимов сварить сложносоставные зелья за безоблачно высокий гонорар, и намек на то, что кому-то известно слишком многое о нем и о его слабых местах. Ко всему этому добавляется угроза. Хотя нет, угроза как раз таки не добавляется, она на первом плане.

Он откидывается на спинку кресла.

«Нам всем есть что терять, не так ли?» Кого они имеют ввиду? Дэниэла и Гарри? Значит, им известно, что у Северуса есть муж и сын. Возможно, им также известно, что в скором времени появится еще один. Теперь Северусу становится страшно.

Так, спокойно. 

Зельевар снова делает несколько глубоких вдохов и опять, на мгновение, прикрывает глаза, чувствуя огромное желание собственными руками задушить агрессоров и одновременно любой ценой защитить свою семью...

Семья.

Губы Снейпа растягиваются в улыбке, но она тут же гаснет. Изумрудноглазые — не семья, а обязанность. По-крайней мере, так на протяжении трех месяцев он внушает себе. В какой момент он стал оговариваться — считать Дени, Гарри и еще не родившегося сына семьей? Когда это произошло? Когда Северус начал про себя называть своего временного младшего мужа Гарри? (Конечно, вслух он себе подобного не позволяет). В тот момент, когда узнал правду, или когда начал каждую ночь проводить в постели Одаренного, невольно восхищаясь невинным видом спящего юноши, его нежной гладкой кожей, не в силах удержать себя от легкого прикосновения? Или когда каждое утро просыпался в возбужденном состоянии и аккуратно выбирался из кровати, чтобы не потревожить сон мальца, а потом, аппарировав к себе домой и закрывшись в ванной, активно мастурбировал, выдыхая: “Гарри”? А может это произошло, когда он всерьез взялся за воспитание и образование сына? 

Дэниэл, надо сказать, во многом напоминает свою “мать”. Да он копия Гарри: взбалмошный, с дурным характером, не в меру любознательный, готовый засунуть свой крохотный нос в любую щель. Он, как и отец, породивший его, не в состоянии сконцентрироваться и усидеть на одном месте более нескольких минут, если, конечно, не занят каким-либо интересным для себя делом. А кроме квидича, мальчик интересуется только одним — зельеварением. В отличии от отца, талант к этому искусству, к гордости второго родителя, Дени имеет.

Впрочем, когда и из-за чего это бы не произошло, факт остается фактом: Поттеры слишком сильно влезли в жизнь зельевара, они слишком много занимают места в ней, и это плохо. Привязанность, чувства и близкие отношения мешают сосредоточенности, не позволяют адекватно воспринимать реальность, и не дают возможности для принятия правильных решений. Вот и результат: слежка, как следствие письмо непонятно от кого (ладно, хотя бы оно пришло в школу, а не домой, значит наглецам неизвестно точное место расположения дома зельевара) и шантаж. Нет, так расслабляться недопустимо, а все из-за Изумрудноглазого мальчишки. Ну ничего, все поправимо. От привязанности можно избавиться, и это совсем не сложно сделать. Нужно всего лишь свести общение с Поттерами к минимуму и найти другого кандидата для удовлетворения своих сексуальных потребностей. К счастью, первое можно будет начать осуществлять в ближайшем будущем — наконец, найденный способ, как приглушить брачную связь, может быть осуществлен, и Северус снова сможет спать один в своей постели, а это значит, что все вернется на круги своя. Правильно говорят: с глаз долой — из сердца вон. 

Что же касается второго, то кандидата найти несложно. Один прямо таки и смотрит в рот, окидывает жарким взглядом, даже не пытаясь скрыть сексуальный подтекст и постоянно путается под ногами, придумывая кучу несуществующих причин, чтобы лишний раз остаться один на один. Почему бы не воспользоваться тем, что предлагают? Глядишь и Поттеры отойдут на второй план, соответственно, жизнь снова вернется в прежнее, стабильное русло.

А что касается письма и угроз, Северус сегодня же вычислит следящего и выбьет из него всю правду.

***

Рабочий день для Северуса Снейпа пролетает незаметно. 

Утром он, как обычно, посещает завтрак, на котором внимательно следит за атмосферой в столовой. Без этого никак — дети есть дети, а когда они еще и с опасными наследиями, и когда их много… 

В этом году невероятно большой набор. Если так пойдет и дальше, территорию Ваагоша придется расширять, отстраивать новые корпуса, набирать новых преподавателей. Впечатление, будто маги со всего мира решили учить своих детей именно в Ваагоше. Впрочем, неудивительно, учитывая программу. Вот и результат. Вместо трех столов, пять, и ни одного свободного места. Хорошо, что Северус догадался продублировать Большой зал Хогвартса — все видны как на ладони. Длинные столы, расположены параллельно друг другу и, одновременно перпендикулярны по отношению к учительскому. Подобная расстановка позволяет не только четко контролировать ситуацию, но и дает возможность уловить общее настроение. А это сейчас важно — ситуация в магической Канаде накаляется с каждым днем. Листовки, митинги, петиции и... взрывы, вспыхивающие то тут, то там. Оппозиция набирает силу.

Правительство Канады, как и английское Министерство Магии в свое время, сдерживает и заминает происходящее, но люди начинают пугаться, паниковать и занимать ту или иную сторону. Порой Северусу кажется, что он вернулся в прошлое, в свою юность. Только в отличии от пережитого восстания, в эпицентре которого ему пришлось побывать, на этот раз ему есть что терять.

Тогда он был один и отвечал только за себя, только за свою безопасность и здоровье: родственники, кроме бабули, к тому моменту уже были мертвы, а бабуля не покидала границ Принц-холла, который, следует заметить, защищен лучше Хогвартса.

Сейчас же Северус не один. И как бы он себе не внушал, что Дэниэл, будущий сын и временный муж играют второстепенную роль в его жизни, они есть и будут. Они — его слабость. С помощью них можно надавить и предпринять попытки к манипулированию, с чем он и столкнулся сегодня утром. 

Так, пока не думать. 

С безопасностью своей слабости он разберется сегодня же. И сегодня же он собственноручно усилит защиту дома Гарри. Хватит незнамо кому посещать поттеровский дом. А то у мальчишки проходной двор. Мисс Ройс, миссис Венс... да к нему половина улицы ходит как к себе домой. Лонгботтом не считается, да и в последнее время бывает он у Гарри крайне редко — работает. Мальчишка, конечно, будет сопротивляться дополнительным защитным чарам и ограничениям для гостей, но кто же его послушает? Тем более, что сегодня Северус в последний раз будет спать в постели Поттера. Завтра действие уз будет частично заблокировано. Поэтому стоит сделать все возможное и невозможное, чтобы дом Гарри был хорошо защищен.

Кстати, защиту школы также стоит усилить. Уж очень сильно Северусу не нравится происходящее в стране. Может, пора предпринимать шаги для активации запасного плана? Нет, с этим он пока повременит. В конце концов, все происходящее лишь разборки между единокровными братьями Стефаном Лоундвиллем и Эриком Розатти в борьбе за власть (о чем, конечно, гражданам магической Канады неизвестно). Вопрос в том: кто выйдет победителем в этой схватке? Ладно, пока еще рано делать выводы. Дальше будет видно.

Гарри с Дэниэлом на завтрак не являются. Видимо опять проспали. Но будить мальчонку выше сил. Он слишком сладко спит и слишком устает. Видимо, несмотря на те многочисленные зелья, что Северус для него варит, беременность проходит не так легко, как мальчишка пытается показать. И почему он скрывает любую слабость и не щадит себя? Северус дал слово, что не бросит детей, что обеспечит их всем необходимым. Какой смысл убивать себя на работе, если стоит только сказать и у Гарри будет все, что пожелает его душа. Но мальчишка молчит и продолжает гробить себя работой. И сегодня, впрочем, как и в любой другой день, несмотря на усталость и недосыпание, Северус знает, Гарри придет на работу вовремя, хотя мог бы и опоздать. Северус бы и слова не сказал и другим бы не позволил. Гордость. Да, все дело в ней. Это у них общее. 

И опять Северус думает о Гарри. Сколько можно? Глубоко Изумрудноглазый запал в душу. И действительно насколько сильно Северус нуждается в Гарри, насколько Поттер ему дорог? Нет, об этом Северус размышлять не будет. Нужно вытравить все мысли и чувства связанные с ним — освободиться. Он вносит слишком большой хаос, делает слишком зависимым и уязвимым. Утреннее письмо тому свидетельство. А подобного допускать нельзя. Ничего, как только действие уз будет заблокировано, а это произойдет уже завтра, Северус сразу же займется устранением этой лже-зависимости.

После завтрака Снейп занимается документацией, ответами на важные письма, дает несколько поручений завучу и проводит урок по Высшим зельям с выпускниками. Благо доступ на занятия получить непросто, соответственно подбираются только те, кто действительно имеет интерес и способности к зельеварению. Поэтому сейчас, преподавая, Северус получает удовольствие, в отличие от времени, когда он работал в Хогвартсе.

А дальше — время обеда.

Дени и его друзья что-то активно обсуждают. Видать, опять готовят шалость. Нужно будет на это обратить внимание Элиенса — классного руководителя сына — кентавра, а то опять придется искать ребенка и его друзей незнамо где. 

Любознательный Дени решает то пообщаться с фестралами, которых он видит, то уходит исследовать новые тропы с оборотнями, то катается на одном из гиппогрифов, проживающих в лесу. Ребенку удивительным образом удалось найти общий язык с этими опасными, непредсказуемыми волшебными животными. А возможно он с друзьями замышляет очередное проникновение в Запретную секцию, которая теперь, после того как Гарри стал библиотекарем, так же, как и в Хогвартсе, имеет место быть; или подговаривает друзей затеять гонки на метлах, которые, конечно, предварительно тихо сопрут из сарая с инвентарем для квидича и уроков физической культуры. Благо все метлы зачарованы и высоко не взлетают. (Эти меры предосторожности были специально введены Снейпом). Да, Дени не дает скучать, весь в отца.

Что касается работы Гарри в роли библиотекаря, тут Снейп не промахнулся. Поттер навел порядок. Теперь найти какую-либо книгу не представляет сложности. Кроме этого у каждой секции появился свой возрастной барьер, а уход за книгами, которые и по сей день продолжают приводиться в порядок, выше всяких похвал. Кто бы мог подумать, что из неуча Поттера получится столь отличный книгодел. Нужно будет выписать ему премию и сократить часы работы. 

Вон, опять ничего не ест, сидит бледно-зеленый, кажется, еще чуть-чуть и его стошнит, но при этом старательно делает вид, что чувствует себя прекрасно и вообще все у него в полном порядке.

— Мистер Поттер, Вы удосужились выпить зелья, которые я оставил Вам сегодня утром?

— Да, профессор Снейп, — тихо, но подчеркнуто вежливо.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? Только не вздумайте уверять меня, что хорошо, — Снейп специально добавляет положенную толику яда в голос. Не нужно мальчишке знать, насколько Северуса в действительности беспокоит его состояние.

— Северус, мистер Поттер не высыпается, и, конечно, это сказывается на его состоянии не лучшим образом. К этому, что-то его сильно тревожит, что вызывает психосоматический токсикоз, — мадам Помфри говорит тихо, практически шепчет, видимо, чтобы Гарри не слышал.

Тревога — нехорошо. Ладно, Северус захватит успокоительное. Больше он ничем не может помочь. В последнее время часто приходится давать его Гарри. Что творится с мальчишкой? Понятно, что гормоны способствуют эмоциональному дисбалансу, но не до такой же степени. Тут что-то еще. Но вот что именно? Разговаривать бесполезно, все равно не скажет. Использовать легилименцию? Не поможет. Гарри умеет скрывать воспоминания, заменяя их ложными. Впрочем, как ни старайся, а Поттеров невозможно понять. Остается только наблюдать и вовремя заставлять пить необходимые зелья, а то ведь он может и забыть. Подобное уже случалось.

— Сегодня, мистер Поттер, Ваш рабочий день сокращается на три часа. Чтобы после пяти я Вас в библиотеке не видел, — а что еще он может сделать в данной ситуации? Только насильно отправить мальчишку домой.

Гарри бросает странный взгляд, краснеет, потом бледнеет и уже было пытается возразить, но Снейп, одарив, своим фирменным взглядом, рявкает:

— Это не обсуждается. Я лично зайду и проверю. И вечером никаких дополнительных заказов, которыми Вы, несмотря на свое состояние, смеете нагружать себя. Сегодня буду раньше.

Поттер снова бросает странный взгляд на мужчину. Кажется, в нем мелькает радость и надежда. Или показалось?

Так, пора прекращать столь сильно волноваться о нем. В конце концов, по словам Помфри, плод развивается без каких-либо отклонений. А самочувствие вызванное какими-то мифическими переживаниями, которые Поттер сам же и придумал — это проблемы не Северуса. С этим Снейп не хочет разбираться. По-крайней мере именно так он себе внушает. И для закрепления внутреннего утверждения, что волнение за Изумрудноглазого вызвано лишь инстинктами — мальчишка носит ребенка — он бросает взгляд на стажера, сидящего рядом с Клаусом Дойлем — классным руководителем старшей группы, преподающего арифмантику.

А стажер хорош. Длинные пшеничного цвета слегка вьющиеся волосы, которые, вроде как по указанию своего непосредственного босса — Гарри — он всегда собирает в хвост на затылке. Огромные светло-карие глаза, пухлые губы, загорелая кожа. А сам он тонок и невысок, словно тростинка. По телосложению чем-то напоминает Поттера... Нет, не думать.

Их взгляды пересекаются. Снова этот полный обожания взгляд, снова он весьма эротично, будто специально провоцируя, облизывает губы. Аппетитный мальчик, но Поттер… так, о Поттере не думать. 

— Я полностью согласен с Вами, профессор Снейп. Мистеру Поттеру необходим отдых. А что касается библиотеки, я справлюсь. Мистер Поттер — отличный учитель, — слегка растягивая гласные, хрипловатым голосом молвит стажер.

Женский состав работников Ваагоша дружно вторит юнцу, жалея Гарри. 

Последний неожиданным образом полюбился всем. И, конечно, всем известно, что библиотекарь в положении. Благо, прямо утверждать, что Снейп — отец ребенка, никто не смеет. Возможно и ходят слухи, но слухи и сплетни — бич каждого коллектива.

На реплику стажера Снейп лишь кивает и заставляет себя удержать зрительный контакт немного дольше необходимого, а затем, вопреки своей воле, бросает взгляд на Гарри.

Тому кажется снова плохо, или становится еще хуже, чем было. Извинившись, он вскакивает чуть не роняя стул, спешно покидает обеденный стол и буквально бежит к выходу.

Снейп хмурится, чувствуя беспокойство, но он быстро запихивает это нехорошее чувство подальше. Нужно будет еще поработать над формулой зелья от тошноты, — делает он мысленную пометку и поднимается из-за стола.

Направляясь к выходу из здания, он останавливается возле туалета для персонала. Из-за двери слышатся тихие всхлипы. Снова нахмурившись и ощущая, как тревога за мальчонку увеличивается, Снейп машинально приоткрывает дверь.

Поттер, оперевшись о раковину рукой, яростно смахивает слезы струящиеся по лицу. Да что же с ним происходит? От чего он так сильно разнервничался? Опять что-то себе напридумывал. И зачем себя так мучить? Нужно будет все же с ним поговорить. Но, с другой стороны, что это даст? Разве после беседы он перестанет нервничать меньше? Неужели это из-за гормонов? Но других причин для столь эмоционального поведения вроде бы и нет. Может, успокоительное перестало действовать? Нужно будет пересмотреть формулу еще раз, а заодно дополнительно проконсультироваться с Поппи. Она женщина, наверняка ей известно, какими придуманными проблемами забивает свою голову Гарри. Ладно, все это явно не сегодня. 

Тем временем всхлипы прекращаются. Гарри открывает кран с водой и начинает умываться.

Убедившись, что непонятно чем вызванная истерика сошла на нет, Северус тихо прикрывает дверь и спешит к главному корпусу. Нужно как можно скорее решить все дела и отправляться за браслетами. Пора избавляться от этой маниакальной зависимости.

***

Когда люди в попытках найти причину прозорливости и внимательности профессора Снейпа, ложно предполагают: «У него что, глаза на затылке?», они точно ошибаются. Нет, глаз на затылке профессор не имеет, но у него есть другой врожденный талант, позволяющий определить, кто стоит у него за спиной в тот или иной момент. Причина тому — анимагия — искусство превращения в животное. Это искусство профессор Снейп освоил лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Более того, в этой области он ушел гораздо дальше остальных. Кто бы знал, что ученики, называвшие за глаза профессора Снейпа «Летучей Мышью», были крайне близки к истине — анимагическая форма профессора Снейпа и есть летучая мышь. 

Благодаря изучению своих способностей в анимагии и их развитию, зельевар умудрился научиться тому, на что нынче мало кто способен — частичной трансформации, которой является эхолокация. Благодаря длительным тренировкам, Северус Снейп может становиться живым эхолокатором, при этом сохраняя внешне человеческий облик — не перевоплощаясь полностью в летучую мышь. Правда эхолокация в человеческом виде весьма странна. Нет, он не посылает специально никаких сигналов, чтобы «ощупывать» с помощью звуков пространство, как делают это эти замечательные твари. Вместо ультразвука он использует те сигналы, что постоянно издает внешний мир: звук шагов, капли дождя, падающие на мостовую, шум листвы, шорох одежды, подожженная маггловским способом сигарета. Вокруг всегда много звуков. Снейп улавливает их, улавливает те волны, колебания в пространстве, что создает, например, взмах руки, или поворот головы, а потом просто «собирает» и “анализирует” полученную информацию.

По началу эта способность была слишком энергозатратной и требовала неимоверной концентрации. Но потом, со временем, Снейп научился не только «включать» или «отключать» ее, она села на рефлексы, стала активироваться сама собой особенно в те минуты, когда что-то тревожило профессора Снейпа. 

В расслабленном состоянии эта способность редко проявляет себя, но сейчас, идя по мостовым Сомервилля в сторону дома номер пятнадцать, он как никогда напряжен. Он весь обращен в слух, он становится слухом. Главное, не переусердствовать и ненароком полностью не превратиться в летучую мышь, что по началу случалось достаточно часто.

Минус этой способности заключается в том, что зельевар практически не видит окружающее пространство, хотя, это не мешает в ориентировании, ведь он чувствует волны, колебания воздуха. Пространство уплотняется настолько, что в такие моменты кажется, будто способен коснуться воздуха рукой, провести по нему, создавая или не создавая волновые вибрации.

Как и ожидалось, за Мастером Зелий на приличном расстоянии, хорошо маскируясь, следует один и тот же человек. Как Снейп это понял? Элементарно. По обонянию — еще одна врожденная особенность Северуса. Впрочем, из него не вышел бы столь выдающийся зельевар, если бы с рождения он не обладал настолько чувствительным носом.

Каждый предмет, вещь, человек обладают своим уникальным запахом.

Например Гарри пахнет наиболее притягательно: мед и мята в пропорциях два к одному. Сейчас к его запаху добавились нотки молока и эвкалипта, в пропорция три к одному — скорее всего ребенок после рождения будет пахнуть эвкалиптом. По-крайней мере именно таким должен быть его превалирующий запах. Что касается запаха молока, так он свойственен всем детям и беременным. А вот Дени пахнет красным перцем и мелиссой. Странное сочетание. Причем, чем сильнее ребенок взбудоражен, тем сильнее становится запах красного перца. Гарри же, наоборот, при возбуждении сильнее источает запах мяты. Она практически перекрывает медовый аромат. Кстати, в последнее время это происходит с регулярным постоянством. Нужно будет все же поговорить с мальчиком. Так нервничать в его положении нехорошо. Но это потом. Сейчас об этом думать нельзя. Сейчас стоит другая задача.

Остановившись около урны, Снейп кидает специально взятый с собой пустой конверт и спокойным шагом заходит внутрь здания. 

Через пару минут маг, следящий за профессором Снейпом, по расчетам последнего, должен подойти к урне. Поэтому время терять нельзя.

Отойдя в самый незаметный, темный угол холла, убедившись, что на него никто не обращает внимания, Снейп заканчивает начатую трансформацию — полностью обращается в летучую мышь. Теперь главное снова вылететь из здания. Впрочем, это сделать не сложно. Вот светловолосая волшебница в ярко-красной мантии спускается по лестнице и подходит к двери, берется за ручку и открывает ее. Этого достаточно. Несколько взмахов крыльями, и Северус на улице. А волшебница, кстати сказать, даже не заметила, что над ее головой только что пролетела летучая мышь. И что за маги пошли? Ничего не замечают. Хотя, с другой стороны, Снейп от них недалеко ушел. Он, как и эта ведьма, тоже не заметил за собой слежки, что просто недопустимо. Аластор Хмури был прав, постоянно утверждая: «Бдительность, постоянная бдительность». И Снейп с ним согласен. Северус же свою бдительность, исходя из сложившегося, подрастерял. И вот до чего дошло. Ну ничего, он разберется.

Устроившись на козырьке крыльца (какое счастье, что он черный), буквально слившись с ней, Снейп ожидает, когда же маг, уже подошедший к зданию выгадает момент, чтобы оказаться непосредственно у урны, наклониться и забрать брошенный туда конверт. Осматривается, гаденыш, ждет, чтобы вокруг было пусто. Совсем не умеет работать. Дилетант.

Впрочем, не проходит и пяти минут, как русоволосый волшебник в бежевой, самой обычной, ничем не привлекающей внимания мантии, подходит к урне и наклоняется.

Пора.

Северус тут же слетает со своего места и, оказавшись позади субъекта, который, как и прочие, ничего вокруг себя не видит и не слышит, принимает человеческий облик. Подойдя близко, чтобы никто из проходящих мимо и выходящих из здания людей не заподозрил неладного, Снейп упирает палочку в спину мага.

— Медленно, без резких движений отойти от урны, — голос профессора как всегда спокоен, сух и тих. Он словно легкое дуновение ветра едва-едва касается опадающей, красно-золотой листвы — осень давно вступила в свои права.

Конечно, можно было действовать по другому плану: позволить недоумку забрать конверт, аппарировать с ним и, продолжая слежку, выйти на заказчика. Но этот план имеет много прорех. Во-первых, неизвестно наложит ли маг на путь своей аппарации отводящие чары (Северус постоянно это делает, таким образом не давая возможности кому-либо проследовать за собой); во-вторых, неясно, когда произойдет встреча с заказчиком и произойдет ли вообще, ведь конверт можно переслать, и будет ли возможность отследить путь конверта — непонятно — утром Северус на письме не обнаружил никаких чар, а они были. Поэтому Снейп и решает столь быстро войти в контакт со следящим.

Волшебник замирает, а затем до чуткого слуха Снейпа доносится легкий хруст, как будто разжевывают маггловскую таблетку, или по глупости решают раздробить зубами, опять же маггловскую капсулу, вместо того, чтобы ее, как и положено, глотать. А дальше по телу мага проходит крупная дрожь, изо рта течет пена. Сосуды на глазах лопаются. Из уголков начинает сочиться кровь, впрочем, в следующую секунду она уже, кажется, бежит отовсюду: из носа, рта ушей.

Машинально, еще до начала всего этого действа, почуяв неладное, Снейп делает несколько шагов назад и молча наблюдает за происходящим, ругая себя. Какой же он идиот! Почему не догадался, что следящий задумает отравить себя в случае разоблачения? Почему не взял с собой тот же безоар? Возможно, камень и не спас бы жизнь этому идиоту, но время для допроса у Северуса бы было. Обездвижить он его не мог — это привлекло бы слишком много внимания со стороны, пришлось бы вызывать авроров. Хотя, сейчас их и так придется вызывать — толпа вокруг увеличивается. Так или иначе, Северус сейчас уже ничего не может сделать, кроме как стоять и наблюдать. Исчезать с места происшествия уже поздно — слишком много свидетелей. А может это и к лучшему. Действительно, пусть со всем разбираются авроры. В конце концов, это их работа. 

Тем временем судороги усиливаются, маг заваливается на урну, а далее следует мощный взрыв. 

От следящего остаются лишь ошметки, окрасившие в бурый цвет стены, дверь, мостовую, пожухшую от холода траву и падающую с деревьев желто-красную листву. Более всего достается Северусу Снейпу. Кажется, он искупался в том дерьме в которое превратилось тело смертника. 

С презрительно-брезгливым выражением на лице Снейп быстро накладывает на себя очищающее заклинание и направляется ко входу в здание, на ходу бросая замершей от шока толпе:

— Вызовите авроров. Для показаний — найти Северуса Снейпа, — с этими словами он молча заходит в здание и направляется к лестнице.

Как он отметил для себя ранее: скрываться смысла нет — слишком много свидетелей, да и умалчивать об угрозе и произошедшем — зельевар не видит смысла. Отправители письма отлично продемонстрировали насколько серьезны их намерения и насколько серьезную организацию они представляют. Кто может скрываться под «поклонниками таланта» Северуса? Зельевар не желает знать. По-крайней мере пока. Он не желает быть втянутым в чьи бы-то ни было разборки. Однажды он уже через это проходил. Еще одного подобного опыта ему не нужно, тем более, что сейчас ему действительно есть что терять. Поэтому пусть и с угрозой, и со смертником разбирается правительство. Северус, ничего не утаивая, предоставит необходимые воспоминания и сегодня же поставит на дом Гарри мощнейшую защиту, какую под силам ему создать.


	2. Всему виной стажер

Тяжело опираясь о сиденье унитаза, поднимаешься с колен и направляешься к раковине. Открыв кран с холодной водой, ополаскиваешь рот и умываешься. Затем, на протяжении некоторого времени смотришь на свое отражение в зеркале, не замечая журчания бегущей из крана воды.

Чертов токсикоз, когда он закончится? Не вовремя. А ведь до недавнего времени все было хорошо. Во всем хорошо: беременность протекала легко, отношения с мужем, вроде, с каждым днем становились все лучше (настолько, насколько отношения со Снейпом вообще могут продвигаться в сторону улучшения), работа в библиотеке шла своим чередом, Дени делал успехи в учебе. А сейчас все разрушается, все с неимоверно огромной скоростью летит в Тартарары. Когда это начало происходить? Где точка отсчета? Кто виноват?

Снова наклоняешься, набирает в руки воду и умываешься. От холодной воды всегда дышится легче, а тошнота отступает, хотя, она и должна на время отступить, ведь его буквально только что прополоскало. Но надолго ли?

Впрочем, токсикоз — ничто по сравнению с тем давлением, что испытывал от магических излишков. Так, сущая ерунда, временное несварение желудка. Завтра все пройдет, от плохого самочувствия не останется и следа — очередной раз пытаешься успокоить себя. Только вот это завтра никак не наступает.

Тебе прекрасно известно, с чем связано плохое самочувствие, в чем причины внезапно появившегося токсикоза. По словам мадам Помфри, крайне обеспокоенной твоим состоянием, причины кроются вовсе не в физике, как раз с физикой все в полном порядке: ребенок развивается как положено и без каких-либо осложнений, причина в психике. Для этого странного феномена есть даже научное обоснование, выведенное, как ни странно, магглами — психосаматика.

А ведь все действительно было хорошо (по-крайней мере так Гарри считал), до тех пор пока не появился Эрик Романо.

***

Через три дня после подтверждения профпригодности, ты вышел на работу и, конечно, был представлен всем работникам Ваагоша (насколько ты понял, это местная традиция). 

Коллектив оказался весьма значительным, настолько, что до сих пор не помнишь всех сотрудников, но самые яркие личности мгновенно врезались в память. Таких в канадской магической школе гораздо больше, чем в Хогвартсе.

Двадцать человек работают в охране. Все примерно одинакового возраста и комплекции. Такое ощущение будто их подбирали не по личным и профессиональным качествам, а по внешним данным: одинаковый рост, одинаковый цвет волос, если бы не разные черты лица, то можно решить, что все они — братья-близнецы. Хотя, их профессионализм не вызывает сомнений — Снейп не взял бы кого попало. Наверняка, лично проверял их на профпригодность.

Место завуча занимает Эрнестина Энгель — преподаватель трансфигурации. Во многом она напоминает профессора МакГонагал: строгая, можно сказать сухая, но справедливая. Нет, она не просто справедлива, она борец за справедливость. Никогда и ни за что не прикроет виновного, даже если это будет ее близкий друг, но сделает все возможное, чтобы вывести лжеца на чистую воду. А еще, как выяснилось позже, она не приемлет разговоров “за глаза”. При этом, несмотря на патологическую любовь к порядку, дисциплине и соблюдению установленных правил, если ее искренне попросить, то она обязательно пойдет на встречу, поможет, конечно, если просьба будет консонировать с ее пониманием правильно-неправильно. Ко всему вышеперечисленному профессор Энгель оказалась жутким трудоголиком. Она не только умудряется выполнять обязанности завуча и секретаря директора, но и ведет трансфигурацию на всех потоках. Когда все успевает — непонятно. Всегда приходит раньше всех и уходит позже. Есть ли у нее семья, или она живет одна? Об этом известно только директору. 

Среди всего преподавательского коллектива есть еще один трудоголик — Лия Трандберри. Она, так же, как и профессор Энгель, ведет свой предмет на всех потоках. Впрочем, тут дело даже не в трудоголизме, как в случае с завучем, а в том, что профессор Трандберри очень любит свое дело — живет и дышит им. 

С раннего утра и до поздней ночи преподаватель по травологии пропадает в своих теплицах. В связи с этим, ей выделили небольшой домик, расположенный рядом. Хотя, в нем она только спит. Если Вам понадобилась пухленькая, светловолосая, улыбчивая профессор Трандберри, вы всегда найдете ее в одной из теплиц — об этом известно всем. Количество теплиц, кстати сказать, весьма быстро разрастается.

А вот по зельеварению целых три преподавателя (и это, если не учитывать самого директора, ведущего только факультативные занятия на последнем курсе). Преподаватели, что естественно, совершенно разные, именно поэтому сразу же запоминаются.

Сидих Доан — волшебник явно идийского происхождения. Никогда никуда не торопится, передвигается прогулочным шагом, напевая под нос «Хари Кришна, Хари Рама». Очень доброжелательный и улыбчивый, но подходить к нему с каким-нибудь вопросом чревато: вместо ответа, выслушаешь длинную, философского характера лекцию. Несомненно войдешь в позитивное расположение духа, но ответа на вопрос так и не получишь. Одежда профессора, как и он сам, по мнению большинства специфична — он носит исключительно магическое дхоти(1) — расшитая вычурным ярким узором простыня. Хотя, простыней эта одежда не смотрится. Благодаря сложной схеме крепления, огромное полотно ткани воспринимается как забавные шаровары, заканчивающиеся чуть ниже колена и свободная рубашка. В подробности создания этого причудливого одеяния, ты не вникал. Во-первых, едва ли получил бы ответ на свой вопрос, а во-вторых, все равно не запомнил бы сложную схему крепления полотна на теле.

Профессор Доан ведет зельеварение у младших школьников. Дети его любят, но вот насколько качественно его преподавание? Хотя, скорее всего качественно, Снейп никогда бы не пригласил бы на работу непрофессионала.

Зельеварение у среднего потока ведет выходец из Сирии — Абьян аль Харумма. Этот маг невообразимо любит торговаться и вести длинные дискуссии, более напоминающие спор. Он живет и дышит этим, при этом, всегда делает это легко и играючи. Впрочем, тебе думается, что жизнь для Харуммы и есть игра. Черноволосый, темнокожий, черноглазый, носит исключительно черную галабею(2) и такого же цвета украшенный мехами бурнус(3) (как ему летом в нем не жарко?).

А вот зельеварение у старшего потока преподает маг, от которого стараешься держаться как можно дальше. Впрочем, ты не одинок в своем желании — остальные работники Ваагоша либо обходят этого волшебника за километр, либо делают вид, что того вообще не существует. Гоц Фон Фогельзаг — выходец из Германии. Чопорный, сухой, закрытый и совершенно необщительный. Они с Северусом очень похожи. Разница в том, что Снейп более язвительный. Фон Фогельзаг же просто малословный, но именно его молчание нагоняет страх (хотя, директора все же больше боятся), поэтому ты, как и остальные, стараешься с ним не контактировать.

Несмотря на чистокровное происхождение, профессор Фон Фогельзак предпочитает исключительно маггловскую одежду. Всегда одет в классического покроя черные брюки, белую накрахмаленную рубашку с галстуком и черный пиджак. Как в такой одежде можно варить зелья? Эта загадка и по сей день остается для всех неразгаданной.

Элиенс — классный руководитель Дени — бело-серый кентавр. Преподает астрономию и прорицания и вместе со своим табуном и оборотнями во главе с Метримом Смитом, ведущим физическую подготовку, выполняет роль лесничего.

Элиенс тебе нравится. Ты часто с ним разговариваешь — кентавр, по непонятным причинам, располагает к откровенности. Наверное от того, что Элиенс — хороший слушатель и, по твоему мнению, весьма мудр, по-крайней мере то или иное действие Снейпа он всегда отлично объясняет. Возможно только благодаря этим разговорам, ты перестал дрожать от тяжелых, пронзительных снейповских взглядов и стал иначе воспринимать длинные язвительные монологи Мастера Зелий.

Оборотни держатся особняком и проживают где-то в лесу, неподалеку от школьной территории Ваагоша. 

Про мистера Смита можешь сказать только одно: он очень любит детей. Поэтому когда Дени оказывается в компании стаи Метрима, ты спокоен. Уверен, что сын в полной безопасности и, нагулявшись, вернется целым и невредимым.

А вот маггловедение преподает сквиб — Рик Энтуан. Он же выполняет обязанности завхоза. Улыбчивый, общительный и безотказный. Если у кого-либо возникает какая-либо проблема, все всегда идут к нему, потому что знают: несмотря на отсутствие магии, он найдет способ ее решить.

И это только малая часть работников Ваагоша. Некоторых до сих поименно не знаешь, да, собственно, и общаться некогда. 

С утра до вечера пропадаешь в библиотеке, которая, кстати сказать, огромна. Но насколько велики размеры, настолько в упадочном состоянии и книги.

В первую очередь на книги навел общие восстанавливающие чары. Затем, создал картотеку, а когда начался учебный год, и ты прочувствовал насколько разновозрастные дети учатся в Ваагоше, принялся за создание рейтинговых секций, на что потратил без малого два месяца. Уследить за каждым учеником снующим между высоченными стеллажами — нереально. Впрочем, разделение на секции быстро выправило ситуацию. Теперь школьник десяти лет не может попасть в секцию с книгами, предназначенными для чтения волшебникам, которым для этого должно исполниться не менее пятнадцати. За это даже заслужил скупую похвалу Снейпа.

Что касается книг, работы непочатый край. Не понимаешь: почему прежние библиотекари допустили подобное. Небольшая кладовая до сих пор до отказа забита книгами, которым уже не может помочь магическое восстановление. Их спасет только перепрошивка и индивидуальные чары. 

В общем, работы на годы. Поэтому с нетерпением ждал стажера — помощь крайне необходима. Сюда бы бригаду книгоделов, но и один стажер — все вперед. Ручное восстановление книг, конечно бы ему не доверил, а вот что касается поддержания порядка в библиотеке, обслуживание персонала и учеников, тут любой начинающий бы справился. 

В течении дня книги нужно опрыскивать специальным зельем, которое варит Снейп (почему он проявил инициативу? До сих пор остается тайной), накладывать чары (они просты, но опять же отнимаю время) и следить, чтобы возрастные барьеры держались (периодически их нужно обновлять). И все это обязательная ежедневная работа. Поэтому Гарри с нетерпением ожидал появление обещанного стажера, а зря. Лучше бы продолжал один выполнять всю работу.

 

До появления Эрика Романо отношения между тобой и Снейпом начали налаживаться. Зельевар стал отпускать меньше язвительных комментариев; не только варил зелья, которые необходимо пить во время беременности, но и постоянно работал над составами, пытаясь улучшить эффект; и всегда, укладываясь спать, прижимал тебя к себе, а если думал, что уже спишь, то прежде, чем устроиться рядом, мог долго сидеть и смотреть на тебя. Порой (правда очень редко) едва-едва, невообразимо ласково, словно ты хрустальная ваза и можешь от неосторожного движения сломаться, скользил кончиком пальцев по твоей коже, или убирал упавшую на лицо прядь. А какой массаж он делал! Правда, начинался он всегда сухой фразой, ставшей на сегодняшний день стандартной: «Раздевайтесь, мистер Поттер, и ложитесь на живот». Но что следовало за этим!

Когда Снейп в первый раз произнес эту фразу-приказ, ты напрягся и даже несколько напугался, но когда руки Снейпа начали скользить по спине, пояснице, плечам, рукам, ягодицам и ногам, растирая, разминая и принося невообразимые ощущения (правда только успокоительного характера), ты, впав в блаженный транс, постепенно проваливался в глубокий, спокойный сон, а утром просыпался выспавшимся и отдохнувшим. Наверное, благодаря этим регулярным массажам, ты начал про себя называть Снейпа «Северус». 

 

В целом жизнь стабилизировалась: завтрак, сборы, дорога до школы, встреча с Элиенсом и небольшой разговор об успехах сына; библиотека, снова встреча с Элиенсом и разговор; дорога до дома, занятия с Дени, домашние дела, укладывание сына спать, долгожданный массаж и блаженное забытье в сильных и одновременно бережных объятиях Северуса. Ко всему этому добавлялись осмотр у мадам Помфри, которую Снейп уговорил стать штатным колдомедиком, редкие встречи с Невиллом, который все больше времени проводит в компании своей возлюбленной Розалинды и обязательный поход в местную клинику. Плановые встречи с правительственным чиновником, к твоему удивлению и счастью, на себя взял Снейп. А еще Дени. С каждым днем он все активней — не уследить. И беременность — начал быстрее уставать. Радовало одно: не тошнило. Но, если бы не Северус, активно взявшийся за воспитание сына (как, впрочем, и обещал), то ты точно бы слег с физическим и психическим истощением.

Единственное, что расстраивало тебя в тот период: у вас со Снейпом не было близости — за два месяца ни разу не занимались сексом, а ведь так хотелось! Но наблюдая за тем, как отношения становятся лучше, ты верил, что еще немного подождать, и все будет. Ты жаждал секса с Северусом, хотел его, мечтал, фантазировал и продолжал слепо надеяться. Но все в одночасье рухнуло. А виной всему стал стажер.

 

Ты все отлично помнишь, словно это было вчера. 

День не задался с самого начала. Ты умудрился проспать сильнее, чем обычно — проснулся в половину девятого. К этому времени Дени должен быть в классе, а ты в библиотеке — в девять открытие. Всегда заходишь в библиотеку не позже девяти сорока — нужно успеть снять восстанавливающие и поддерживающие чары для книг, что накладываются каждый вечер. 

Естественно в тот день вы с Дени не позавтракали, кое-как умылись, наспех оделись и, выбежав из дома, аппарировали. Всю дорогу по территории Ваагоша тоже практически бежали. 

В Ваагоше, благодаря директору Снейпу, опоздания строго пресекаются. Насколько строго? Достаточно, чтобы ты сильно перенервничал. Ученик не допускается до урока, а работник увольняется. И если первое не особо страшно, то второе… Скорее всего Снейп тебя бы и не уволил, но кто знает? А сейчас ты не можешь позволить себе лишиться работы — все слишком нестабильно, да и пропущенное занятие сильно влияет на знания ученика. На уроках дают информацию, которой нет в общедоступных книгах и учебниках — опять же инициатива Снейпа, а учитель на следующем уроке спрашивает с прогульщика точно так же как и с остальных. Поэтому ты, превозмогая стандартную утреннюю тошноту и слабость бежал, таща тараном сына. Благо в этот день первым предметом была Астрономия, которую ведет Элиенс. Он в принципе лоялен. Может, закроет глаза и допустит на занятие. В конце концов подобное происходит первый раз. Соловьи — местный аналог звонка, оповещающего о начале и конце урока, уже отпели. (Каким образом чурающийся всех и вся, а потому держащийся особняком профессор по Уходу За Магическими Животными — Стептан Крауф умудряется заставлять петь этих птиц в определенное время, да еще и в течении всего дня — остается загадкой. Подойти и спросить, никто не решается, все равно ответ не будет дан. Профессор промычит что-то нечленораздельное или сделает вид, что в этот момент рядом и нет никого, что он, как и обычно, один. Профессор Крауф не выносит людей. Только Снейпу каким-то невероятным образом удается общаться с этим нелюдимцем. Сплетники поговаривают будто Крауф нем, но верить сплетням...) 

К счастью, Элиенс без проблем допустил Дени на урок, а на твои извинения, сказал, что не стоит — он знал, что сегодня Дени задержится. Если бы не торопился в библиотеку, наверняка бы этот момент вызвал много вопросов, но было не до того.

Ровно в 9:05 весь взмокший и запыхавшийся, ты подбежал к дверям. Они, как и предполагалось, были закрыты. Ключ от библиотеки только у тебя — очередное распоряжение Снейпа. И все было бы ничего, если бы около закрытых дверей не стоял собственной персоной директор Снейп, а рядом с ним — неизвестный юноша, кажется, только-только закончивший университет. Единственная оценка, которую в тот момент ты смог дать внешнему виду этого юноши — красивый. 

Пока ты почти бегом подходил к библиотеке, неизвестный маг и Снейп о чем-то увлекательно беседовали, но как только оказался поблизости, разговор тут же оборвался. Еще тогда этот момент несколько напряг, но ты проигнорировал легкий, едва заметный укол тревоги.

Достав карманные часы и бросив на них беглый взгляд, Снейп окинул тебя непроницаемым взглядом. Тогда так и не смог дать трактовку этому взгляд — перенервничал и чувствовал себя ужасно, как физически — дольше обычного восстанавливал дыхание (беременность уже вовсю давала о себе знать), так и психологически — в голове был полный сумбур. Зря тогда не присмотрелся к юноше — не прислушался к интуитивному звоночку.

Ты четко помнишь, как уже было приготовился к уничижительному монологу мужа касаемо опоздания и как вместо этого, Снейп поинтересовался:

— Вы завтракали, мистер Поттер?

Ты лишился дара речи. А дальше облегчение и подтверждение тому, что не зря надеешься: у вас, и правда, есть будущее — Снейп беспокоится о тебе.

Тогда в ответ отрицательно покачал головой. Лгать Снейпу — чревато. Он всегда чувствует, когда ему лгут, для этого ему не требуется никакая легилименция.

— Плохо, мистер Поттер. Ознакомите мистера Романо, — едва заметным движением головы, директор указал на молодого волшебника, — с его обязанностями, и сразу же в столовую. Я лично проверю соблаговолили ли Вы позавтракать и не вздумайте пропускать обед, — а дальше Снейп переключился на стажера: — Мистер Романо, к сожалению, я не могу уделить Вам больше времени — дела. Мистер Поттер — отличный специалист. Он введет Вас в курс Ваших обязанностей, — с этими словами Снейп удалился.

— Он заботливый, — глядя на удаляющуюся фигуру директора, прокомментировал стажер.

И это была еще одна тревожная нотка, на которую ты опять решил не обращать внимания. Тогда подумал, что тебе почудились и непривычно вежливые интонации Снейпа, когда он обращался к молодому магу, и заинтересованный взгляд последнего. Зря. Если бы тогда обратил внимание на все это, то возможно, получилось бы избавиться от стажера, и ты не столкнулся бы с той ситуацией, которую имеешь сейчас.

 

В дальнейшем, те первые, тревожные ощущения быстро исчезли. Все, вроде, вернулось на круги своя. Стажер, несмотря на смазливую внешность, оказался весьма трудолюбив, умен и коммуникабелен. Он быстро расположил к себе всех, кто работал и жил в Ваагоше и стал отличным помощником. Романо схватывал все на лету: быстро освоил чары возрастного барьера, с ловкостью начал накладывать восстанавливающие и поддерживающие чары на книги и не ленился задерживаться. Перед уходом все книги три-четыре раза в неделю нужно опрыскивать специальным составом. Благодаря Романо, ты смог полностью посвятить себя восстановлению книг и даже взял несколько индивидуальных заказов на дом. Вроде все наладилось, но не надолго.

Спустя две недели или около того, ты явился случайным свидетелем обрывка разговора между Снейпом и Эриком Романо.

 

В тот день, вернувшись с обеда, ты решил начать заниматься восстановлением очередного фолианта. Некоторое время постояв около огромной стопки древних книг, выбрал ту, что была в наихудшем состоянии, а потому требовала наиболее скорого восстановления, и направился к своему рабочему месту. 

Кладовая располагается в противоположной стороне от двери и скрыта лабиринтом стеллажей, тянущихся от пола до потолка. Если бы тогда не замешкался, то так бы и продолжил пребывать в полнейшем неведении касаемо отношений между своим помощником и Снейпом.

Ты и сейчас отлично помнишь, как остановился тогда, услышав, несомненно, приватный разговор:

— ...В таком случае, сегодня в половине восьмого я буду ждать Вас в «Романтичном ужине»(4), — бархат и шелк, а еще некоторая сухость в голосе — Снейп.

— А мистер Поттер? Говорят, Вас и его что-то связывает, — более высокий, но приятно звучащий, с легкой хрипотцой голос — Эрик Романо.

— Мистер Романо, разве Вам не говорили, что доверять слухам нехорошо? — ты опознал в интонациях голоса Снейпа юмор. — Несмотря на то, что наши с мистером Поттером отношения — не Ваше дело, для нашего общего спокойствия, я все же отвечу: мы с мистером Поттером состоим в вынужденном браке, который я планирую расторгнуть при первой ближайшей возможности...

А дальше ты уже не слушал. Разговор в один краткий миг перестал быть интересен. Впрочем, на тот момент тебя перестало вообще что-либо волновать. На тебя словно вылили ушат холодной воды, бросили как ненужного, неугодного котенка. 

Какое-то время ты еще продолжал стоять тупо глядя в пространство, не желая верить тому, что услышал, а потом, на деревянных ногах, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в древний фолиант, вернулся в кладовую, заперся там и не показывался практически до самого вечера.

Именно в тот день ты осознал какими иллюзиями жил все время, понял, что надежды и мечты на счастливую жизнь — всего лишь фантазия, которую зачем-то пытался претворить в реальность, причем это только твоя фантазия, твои надежды. Снейп не нуждался ни в семье, ни тем более в тебе. Жестоко, больно, но именно таковой оказалась реальность и оставалось смириться с ней. А что ты мог еще сделать? Услышанное подтвердило, что ты Снейпу не нужен, а, созданные магией узы, что вас связывают, для него обуза. Что касается тех крох заботы, что ты получал в последнее время — это было конструктивным беспокойством Снейпа о будущем сыне, которого ты носишь. Мастер Зелий, как и любой другой чистокровный маг, в не зависимости от своих чувств к «матери» своих детей, последних любит… ну если и не любит, то заботится, ведь они — наследники, будущее рода. А брак… А что брак? И при чем тут вообще брак? Сыновей можно ввести в род и без брака. Правда с Дени он пока не спешит этого делать, но все впереди… возможно. После услышанного, ты перестал быть уверенным в чем-либо. 

Единственное, что тогда четко усвоил: вера и надежда — непозволительная роскошь, а любовь существует только в сказках.

Хорошо одно: в отличии от других магов, Снейпу совершенно все равно, что ты — Изумрудноглазый. Хотя, в тот момент, наверное, был бы рад, если бы Снейп по этой причине захотел быть с тобой. Правильно говорят: любовь — та еще сука.

Именно тогда ты полностью осознал свои чувства к профессору Снейпу. Но что толку? Чувства не взаимны, поэтому не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как любить издалека. И ты начал это делать.

Невольно стал наблюдать за Снейпом: смотрел, как тот аристократично держит вилку в руке, или заправляет за ухо упавшую на лицо прядь; как слегка наклоняет голову в знак согласия, или, задумавшись, хмурится; как взлетают его брови в удивлении, или, как совершенно по-разному может звучать его голос. Ты провожал его высокую фигуру в наглухо закрытой длинной, черной мантии, безнадежным тоскливым взглядом. Если Снейп обращался к тебе, ты почему-то начал сильно краснеть и чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. В эти моменты жутко стеснялся и совершенно терялся, как будто тебе не двадцать один, а четырнадцать. Нет, в четырнадцать ты подобного стеснения ни разу не испытывал. Может те чувства, что пробудил Снейп запоздалая подростковая влюбленность, которая в один миг пройдет?

Но влюбленность (или это все же любовь? — Так и не смог понять) и не думала проходить, и ты, ругая себя почем свет стоит, продолжал наблюдать за Снейпом. Лучше бы этого не делал, смирился и отпустил. Но нет, ты наблюдал, а потому видел, КАКИМ взглядом Снейп смотрит на Романо, как меняется интонация его голоса — так зельевар разговаривал только с Джоном, и никогда с тобой. Но Джона больше нет и никогда уже не будет. Джон вообще никогда не существовал, был выдумкой, и окончательно ушел в небытие.

Именно тогда токсикоз набрал обороты. Зелья перестали помогать, к этому ты начал плохо спать. На протяжении многих часов, лежа в объятиях Снейпа, ты прислушивался к размеренному дыханию практически-уже-не-мужа, всматривался в его лицо, чувствуя, как по щекам сами собой текут слезы — ты стал жутко плаксивым. Впрочем, в прошлую беременность было так же. Несмотря на интерес к другому магу, почему-то временный муж продолжал во сне бережно обнимать тебя — видимо, причина кроется в магии ребенка. Если бы не Дени и куча дел, которые несмотря на психический и физический раздрай ты обязан делать ежедневно, то бы точно оказался в глубокой, затяжной депрессии.

Именно в тот период, на одном из еженедельных осмотров, мадам Помфри дала объяснение внезапно проснувшемуся плохому состоянию — психосоматика, и попыталась выяснить причину ее возникновения, но ты, к тому моменту окончательно замкнувшись в себе, снова научившись налеплять на лицо отрепетированную беззаботную маску, так и не смог открыться.

Дни шли, самочувствие ухудшалось. На очередном осмотре, на котором, к твоему удивлению, присутствовал Снейп, мадам Помфри вынесла вердикт:

— Плод окончательно закрепился. Магический защитный кокон сформирован. Сейчас ребенку может повредить только смерть родителя.

Тогда, помнится, ты вздохнул с облегчением и впервые за несколько недель порадовался. Снова зря. 

Ты очень четко помнишь, как Снейп кивнул и обратился к тебе:

— Мистер Поттер, могу я с Вами поговорить?

Согласно кивнул, чувствуя очередную волну тошноты — разнервничался.

Как только колдомедик скрылась в кабинете, Снейп, присев на соседнюю койку, произнес те слова, которые помнишь словно услышал их только что:

— Мистер Поттер, я надеюсь Вы понимаете, что нужно что-то делать, с тем, какой образ жизни мы с Вами вынуждены вести благодаря причудам Вашей магии. Ни у Вас, ни у меня нет возможности иметь личную жизнь. Я вынужден жить на два дома, спать в Вашей постели, что меня, впрочем, как и Вас, совершенно не устраивает. Поэтому в течении трех месяцев я искал способ притупить действие уз. Месяц назад способ был найден, но в силу того, что защитный кокон был нестабильным, а плод не был достаточно закреплен для каких-либо манипуляций, я был вынужден ждать. Сейчас, когда ребенок благополучно развивается и защищен от какого-либо стороннего влияние, я считаю возможным применение блокирующего артефакта. Он представляет из себя два браслета, которые мы будем носить в течении всего времени пока ребенок не появится на свет. После родов мы произведем ритуал разрыва уз. Процесс активации артефакта я предлагаю произвести послезавтра, по окончании рабочего дня. У Вас есть какие-либо возражения?

Вот и все. Снейп, наконец, все озвучил. Что ты мог тогда ответить? Какие у тебя могли возникнуть возражения? Снейп не хочет быть с тобой, и этим все сказано. Ладно, хоть не отказывается от детей. Хотя, хорош ли “воскресный папа”? 

С другой стороны, ты не имеешь ни физического, ни морального права ограждать родителя от своих детей. Если бы ты и пошел на это (по правде сказать, этого ты бы никогда не сделал), в этом случае, Снейп может запросто отсудить их у тебя, а это недопустимо. Поэтому оставалось только смириться.

Помнится, тогда ты умудрился выдавить спокойную улыбку и даже ответить:

— Нет, возражений нет.

— В таком случае, жду Вас послезавтра в больничном крыле в шесть вечера, — с этими словами директор покинул смотровую, а ты кинулся к ближайшей утке.

Когда очередной приступ прошел, и ты при помощи «эванеско» убрал следы, мадам Помфри, со стаканом и влажной салфеткой в руке, уже стояла около.

— Гарри, почему Вы согласились на это? Ведь Вы его любите, это видно. И он к Вам неравнодушен. Почему Вы не боритесь за свою любовь и семью?

Ты только горько усмехнулся. Снейп скорее неравнодушен к еще пока нерожденному сыну, был когда-то неравнодушен к Джону, испытывал чувства к твоему отцу. А ты? А ты ему просто не нужен. Но отчего же тогда так больно? Почему… вернее, зачем и как ты умудрился влюбиться в Снейпа? На этот вопрос до сих пор нет ответа. Теперь же это просто факт. Но признать это вслух...

— Мои чувства — это мои чувства. А Снейп... Нет никакой любви. Любовь — иллюзия. Я не могу позволить себе жить иллюзиями. Что же касается семьи, директор не желает иметь к ней никакого отношения.

Тогда мадам Помфри только покачала головой и что-то проворчала себе под нос о двух ослах, которые не желают ничего видеть, а затем, молча протянула салфетку и стакан воды.

***

И сейчас, стоя перед зеркалом в туалете, вспоминая все, что произошло за три месяца, наконец, приходит полное осознание того, что все, уже завтра все отношения со Снейпом вернутся к исходной точке. Впрочем, какой смысл себе лгать? Они давно вернулись к ней, с тех пор, как появился Эрик Романо. А может, и не было вовсе никаких отношений, тебе лишь казалось, что они были.

Проклиная гормоны, заставляющие слишком бурно реагировать на все происходящее, ты закрываешь кран, не замечая, как в этот самый момент высокая фигура в черном исчезает в коридоре, а дверь в туалет тихо прикрывается.

Вытеревшись полотенцем и кинув его в специально предназначенную для этого урну (школьные эльфы вскоре ее опустошат и все использованные полотенца выстирают), цепляешь на лицо маску “у меня все лучше всех” и направляешься в персональный ад — в библиотеку. Каждый день видеть любовника любимого человека — такого не пожелаешь и врагу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Дхоти — традиционный вид мужской одежды, распространённый в Южной и Юго-Восточной Азии, в частности в Индии. Представляет собой прямоугольную полосу ткани длиной 2—5 м, обёртываемую вокруг ног и бёдер с пропусканием одного конца между ног. Обычно при этом используется белая или одноцветная ткань, иногда украшенная орнаментом по краю. В надетом виде напоминает узкие шорты или короткие шаровары. В южной Индии и в Пенджабе дхоти традиционно носили в виде юбки-запашки.  
>  Длина дхоти могла служить признаком кастового различия: у членов высших каст, как правило, были длинные дхоти, у представителей низших каст — более короткие, лучше приспособленные для работы.  
>  Несмотря на то, что я ознакомилась с материалом, так и не смогла до конца понять, что же это такое. Поэтому в этом фике магическое дхоти выглядит так, как я его описала.
> 
> 2) Галабея — длиннополое одеяние
> 
> 3) Бурнус — халат
> 
> 4) “Романтичный ужин” — лучшее название не придумалось.


	3. Блокировка

Остаток дня проходит в крайнем напряжении. Как ни стараешься, никак не получается сосредоточиться на работе, хотя ее-то как раз весьма много.

Раньше от переживаний спасала работа, она “переключала” - позволяла рассмотреть беспокоившую ситуацию под другим углом, показывала ее с новой стороны, и решение находилось практически само собой. Сейчас же работа… Ты не в состоянии сосредоточиться на ней, ты вообще не в состоянии сосредоточиться на чем-либо. В голове пульсирует одно: сегодня брачные узы будут заблокированы, а потом, через шесть месяцев последует развод — окончательный разрыв уз. Таким образом Снейп окончательно и бесповоротно откажется от тебя. Больно и горько. Впрочем, этого стоило ожидать, ведь ты — Гарри Поттер. Учитывая, историю ваших взаимоотношений, удивляет не разрыв, а факт, что Снейп был столь мягок с тобой на протяжении первого триместра; удивляет факт, что Снейп не отказался от своих детей, признал их. 

Вполне вероятно между вами все было бы иначе, если бы ты не был Гарри, а был Джоном или Джеймсом, а так… Но ты — Гарри Поттер, сын Джеймса, поэтому разрыва отношений следовало ожидать, они закономерны, и ты это всегда знал. В глубине души даже ждал этой неприятной концовки, так почему же так плохо на душе? Разве Снейп обещал что-то большее даже тому же Джону, кроме регулярных встреч на временной основе за материальное вознаграждение? Нет, не обещал. Свои обещания Снейп всегда выполняет. Вот пример: обещал, что не бросит своих детей, будет заниматься ими; обещал, что будет помогать тебе, когда родишь, и сделает это — уже начал — занимается Дени. Северус Снейп может и язвительный говнюк, но во лжи и пустозвонстве его ну никак не обвинить. 

На самом деле все хорошо: ты получил ту свободу о которой мечтал, дети признаны вторым отцом и будут расти при двух родителях, так отчего же так больно? Отчего депрессия не уходит, а только усиливается, поедая, поглощая? Видимо, все дело в ожиданиях, которые никто, включая Северуса Снейпа не обязан исполнять; видимо дело в том, что ты дал волю своим фантазиям, заставил поверить себя, что они могут стать реальностью — что со Снейпом у вас когда-нибудь все будет хорошо: в конечном итоге вы станете семьей. Что сказать? Глупые надежды. Очень глупо и неразумно позволять себе думать, что все это может когда-либо исполниться, ведь как раз этого-то Снейп и не обещал, по сути он вообще не сделал ничего, чтобы показать, что у вы станете семьей. То, что вы спали каждую ночь в одной постели, так это не его желание, а необходимость; секса-то между вами так и не было, что является еще одним показателем того, что ты размечтался, позволил себе увидеть то, чего на самом деле нет и никогда не будет; то, что Снейп ежевечерне делал массаж, так это же забота не о тебе, а о ребенке, которого носишь. Индивидуальные зелья, что Снейп варит, также продиктованы его заботой о будущем сыне. Все его поступки по отношению к тебе и детям не только говорят, а буквально кричат о том, что на самом деле Снейпу глубоко наплевать на тебя, его интересуют только его дети. Не было бы их, наверняка Северус обходил тебя за километр. Все это было очевидно с самого начала, еще со времен школы, когда его вынудили быть твоим опекуном. Поэтому проблема совсем не в Снейпе, а в тебе, ведь ты позволил себе взрастить ложные надежды, увидеть то, чего нет и никогда не было. И какой напрашивается вывод? Снейп прав, ты — идиот. 

На самом деле нужно успокоиться и быть довольным тем, что имеешь. Любой другой мог бы повести себя гораздо хуже. Например, заставил бы сделать аборт, а до этого запер бы где-нибудь — осуществил твой самый страшный кошмар. Возможно маг даже бы не подпускал Одаренного к собственному сыну - растил бы твоего сына отдельно от тебя и, когда ребенок достиг бы возраста тринадцати лет, сделал с ним тоже самое, что в свое время Дамблдор с тобой.

У Северуса, судя по тому, как он ведет себя с сыном, как занимается его образованием и воспитанием, подобного и в мыслях нет. Так чем же ты недоволен? Хотел свободы, получил ее. Хотел, чтобы у детей был отец, получил и это. А семья... А что семья? Дени и не рожденный малыш - единственная семья и пополнения в виде второго отца ребятишек, не предвидится. Для Снейпа, как был чужим ненавистным учеником, так и останешься им на всю жизнь. Ведь по сути-то Северусу был интересен не ты, а Джон и Джеймс. Последнего, он, вероятно, до сих пор любит. Печально, обидно, досадно, но ничего не поделать. Нужно просто принять это и смириться, а не желать того, что неосуществимо. Да, каким-то невероятным образом умудрился влюбиться в человека, которому не нужен. Да, это произошло. Видимо, правильно говорят, что в паре всегда один любит, а другой позволяет себя любить. Со Снейпом именно так и есть: ты его любишь, а Северус какое-то время позволял себя любить. Из-за их ребенка он создал иллюзию, видимость того, что отношения с каждым днем становятся все лучше и лучше, а ты позволил себе в это верить. 

Сегодня ваши отношения окончательно завершатся. Что же, учитывая прошлое, этого следовало ожидать. Просто не нужно забывать, что только сказки имеют счастливый конец, а жизнь, она совсем другая. Нужно это принять и смириться.

Подобного рода размышлениями, а так же принятием этого факта и занимаешься оставшуюся часть рабочего дня. Впрочем, рефлексия помогла: к пяти вечера удалось обрести относительное душевное равновесие - вроде как принять сложившуюся ситуацию такой какая она есть. Но “вроде” оказывается самым верным словом. Когда директор Ваагоша, как и было обещано, заходит, чтобы удостовериться в том, что собираешься домой, весь самоанализ, все самовнушения уносятся в Тартарары.

И что ты в нем нашел? Почему от его присутствия сердце приходит в такой сумасшедший пляс? Почему во рту становится мокро, губы, наоборот, высыхают, а член, как по щелчку встает? (Благо мантия скрывает этот позорный факт). Может дело в гормонах? Да, скорее всего именно в них. Помнится, когда вынашивал Дени, тоже хотелось секса, и чем больше становился срок, тем более навязчивыми были желания. Но тогда все это глушилось отсутствием второго отца ребенка, а сейчас он рядом, но недосягаем.

— Закончили, мистер Поттер? — голос Снейпа как всегда сух. Ладно, хотя бы в нем не присутствует злой иронии, уже хорошо.

Киваешь.

— Как я говорил ранее, сегодня по нашему общему согласию…

Ага, как же общему. 

— ...будет проведен ритуал блокировки уз. Профессора Корхами и Вейкюх прибудут к шести, а до этого момента мадам Помфри желает еще раз осмотреть Вас. Поэтому предлагаю не терять времени даром. Оно, как должно быть Вам известно, бесценно.

Как официально… Отводишь взгляд. Становится невероятно грустно и пусто. Еще немного, и конец.

Киваешь и начинаешь быстро кидать в сумку то, что обычно берешь домой, чтобы заняться частными заказами. Едва ли этой ночью вообще получится сомкнуть глаза. С другой стороны, может быть получится доделать тот сложный заказ, с которым вот уже как неделю возишься. Главное снова не упасть в рефлексию.

Пока, не поднимая глаз, собираешься, Снейп терпеливо ждет. Едва сдерживаешь горькую ухмылку - боится, что сбежишь? Куда тебе бежать? Бежать больше некуда. Да и устал бегать.

Как только заканчиваешь сборы, Снейп подхватывает сумку (надо же какой жест, с чего бы вдруг?) и открывает перед тобой дверь. Смотря себе четко под ноги ( если бросишь хотя бы взгляд на Северуса, то окончательно расклеишься) быстро проходишь мимо Снейпа и, придерживаясь того же темпа, направляешься в сторону больничного корпуса. Находиться рядом с ним и не иметь возможности прикоснуться, невыносимо.

***

В этот раз мадам Помфри осматривает тебя чересчур дотошно. Возможно ищет повод для перенесения ритуала? Ты же так устал от своих же душевных переживаний, что, наоборот, хочет как можно скорее все это закончить. Не хочет Снейп иметь с тобой каких-либо отношений, кроме служебных, ради Бога. Юлить, увиливать, пытаться избежать ритуала, тянуть время в ложной надежде, что в один прекрасный день все внезапно изменится, нет, этого делать не хочешь и не будешь. Тебе не нужен тот, которому не нужен ты.

Наконец, закончив проводить диагностику, прежде чем обернуться к, устроившемуся на стуле директору Ваагоша, колдомедик наклоняется и тихо, практически шепотом обращается к тебе:

— Гарри, ты уверен? Вас соединяют магические узы, разрывать их… Это до добра не доведет. С магией шутки плохи… Ты подумай, может стоит все же изменить свое решение? Я могу тянуть время вплоть до самых родов. Да и потом можно будет выиграть пару месяцев, а за этот срок многое может измениться.

На это отрицательно качаешь головой.

— Спасибо, мадам Помфри, не нужно.

Сокрушенно покачав головой, колдомедик поднимается и, поджав губы, нехарактерным для нее сухим тоном, обращается к зельевару:

— Ребенок в полном порядке. Что касается здоровья мистера Поттера, я бы рекомендовала пропить ему комплекс дополнительных зелий (список я дам), и больше отдыхать. 

— Что насчет ритуала? Есть ли какие-либо противопоказания?

— Плод основательно закреплен и какие бы эксперименты Вы не производили над своим мужем, ребенку это не повредит. Что касается самого мистера Поттера, если все будет происходить так, как Вы мне сказали, то противопоказаний нет. Палата в Вашем полном распоряжении, — и не дождавшись ответа Снейпа, она скрывается в своем личном кабинете.

***

Лоур Корхами и Стендант Вейкюх прибывают около шести. Входя в палату, они ведут весьма оживленную дискуссию. Суть ее уловить весьма просто — она связана с твоим наследием. 

Маленькие черные глазки профессора по наследиям блестят от предвкушения, кожа на щеках, носу и подбородке красная, что говорит о том, что мужчина как всегда полон боевого азарта. Отсюда вывод: с нечто подобным профессору приходится сталкиваться впервые. Не только Корхами пристально наблюдал за тобой с момента, как вошел в преподавательский состав Ваагоша, но и ты за ним. Зачем? Все дело в паранойе, приобретенной за пять лет скитаний по миру.

Что можно сказать о Лоуре? Он - ученый, для которого все люди обладающие редким даром — экземпляры, которые обязательно нужно досконально исследовать. Благо до опытов и похищения не дошел. Его подход заключается в наблюдении. С другой стороны, благодаря ему и его исследовательскому интересу, многие сейчас живы. Именно ему удалось установить, как себя ведут оборотни в момент гона; когда происходит брачный период у серен; и когда, а также каким образом пробуждается наследие гаргульи. И это только верхушка айсберга. Если увидите, как профессор Корхами, взмокший от пота, с красным от волнения лицом вбегает в класс и своим зычным голосом называет имя ученика, настаивая, чтобы тот срочно следовал за ним, нужно молча подчиниться. Скорее всего вот-вот в этом еще юном человечке начнет просыпаться дар, и пробуждение его будет весьма и весьма опасным, возможно болезненным; или, хлеще того, вызываемому нужны какие-то определенные условия, чтобы вступление в наследие, принятие дара прошло благополучно. Да, Корхами изучает одаренных, но поскольку его наблюдения и изучения идут на благо, большинство ему доверяет. Доверяет ли ты? Сложно сказать. Ты доверяешь Северусу. Если бы Корхами был опасен, его в Ваагоше не было бы.

Приветствуя, Снейп поднимается со стула, который занимал, в ожидании прибытия магов. Делаешь тоже самое и выдавливает благожелательную улыбку. На самом деле она получается грустной и очень попахивает обреченностью и тоской, ведь именно это сейчас чувствуешь, а еще усталость и желание, чтобы все это скорее закончилось. Вообще сейчас хочешь одного: забрать сына домой, надавать заданий, и закрыться в кабинете. Предвкушает этот момент, ведь только наедине с собой, сможешь полностью отдаться своим чувствам, выплеснуть их - окончательно пережить крах всех своих надежд и начать все с чистого листа. Может быть даже всплакнешь или, нет, учитывая эмоциональный накал, скорее прорыдаешься — это для него единственный путь заставить себя идти дальше, как и раньше, снова одному. А сейчас выдавливаешь из себя улыбку и приветственные слова, стараясь не обращать внимания, как организм отчаянно сопротивляется тому, что вот-вот должно произойти — тошнота волнами подкатывает все выше. Не опозориться бы.

— Ну, что мистер Поттер, готовы? — доброжелательным тоном обращается к тебе Стендант Вейкюх.

Взгляд сам собой убегает в сторону, положительный ответ застревает в горле и не желает обретать звуковую форму. Нет, не готов. Ты весь буквально пропитан нежеланием проведения этого ритуала. Тем не менее заставляешь себя кивнуть. Но физическое и психологическое состояние, похоже, не удается скрыть, потому что тут же по тебе начинают скользить две пары проницательных взглядов. Они пронзают и, кажется, добираются до глубин души. Вот профессора переглядываются и уже сосредотачивают свое внимание на директоре. Еще чуть-чуть и маги, как и Помфри чуть ранее, начнут выказывать свое неудовольствие происходящим. Возможно, в конечном итоге, у них даже получится убедить Снейпа отложить ритуал, а ты этого не хочет. Второй раз снова проходить через все это... жить со знанием, что магия насильно удерживает подле тебя человека, который не хочет быть рядом с тобой... Нет, тебе это не нужно.

— Эм... Профессор Корхами, профессор Вейкюх, может мы начнем? Мой сын... Уроки уже закончились... и мне нужно... — а что конкретно нужно? Забрать его домой, но же знает, что Дени под наблюдением Элиенса, или хорошо проводит время в компании оборотней, которые, когда ты вынужден задержаться, берутся опекать сына. Так, что же тебе нужно? Нет, ты знаешь, что тебе нужно, но озвучить вслух этого не может.

К счастью, Вейкюх приходит на помощь:

— Да, да, мистер Поттер, мы понимаем.

Мы? Когда это они успели настолько спеться, что профессор Вейкюх говорит уже и за своего коллегу?

— Уверяем Вас, мистер Поттер, что ритуал продлится недолго.

— В таком случае не будем терять времени, — Снейп. Эта фраза сказана настолько сухо и резко, что непроизвольно вздрагиваешь. Желание оказаться подальше отсюда накатывает очередной волной, но на этот, вроде, удается это скрыть.

— Мистер Поттер, Гарри, мадам Помфри несомненно хороший эксперт в своей области, и мы с мистером Корхами ей полностью доверяем, но учитывая, как на Вас подействовал прошлый ритуал, просим Вашего позволения осмотреть Вас еще раз, — кажется только Вейкюх может позволить себе игнорировать Снейпа. Лоур кивает в такт словам узолога, косясь на директора школы.

Зачем им производить дополнительный осмотр? Они действительно переживают, или за их предложением кроется чисто научный интерес? Впрочем, какая разница? Согласно киваешь, хотя, на самом деле смысла в дополнительном осмотре не видишь. Помфри же все и так сказала: нужны витамины, хороший сон и не нервничать, с ребенком все в порядке и теперь угрозой ему может послужить только смерть родителя.

Снейп поджимает губы, но ничего не говорит.

Профессора, в отличии от мадам Помфри не проводят детального осмотра, лишь поверхностную диагностику. Видимо, твое состояние действительно не лучшее, потому что оба, словно близнецы Уизли, хмурятся и бросают друг на друга взгляды, словно переговариваясь (и все же, когда они успели так спеться?), а затем Вейкюх снова обращается к тебе:

— Мистер Поттер, Ваше состояние внушает нам некоторое опасение. Поэтому я хочу уточнить: Вы точно уверены, что готовы к ритуалу? Может стоит перенести?

Теперь уже и Снейп вопросительно смотрит на тебя. При этом его взгляд наполняется беспокойством, или это только кажется? Наверное кажется. По-крайней мере лучше не лелеять тщетных надежд. Да и где гарантия, что тебе вообще станет лучше? Эта беременность проходит гораздо тяжелее предыдущей. Так что нет, ты не видишь никакого смысла переносить ритуал. Да ты просто не выдержишь еще одного такого же эмоционального накала. 

— Давайте все сделаем сейчас, я себя чувствую достаточно хорошо для этого, — ложь.

— Ну что же, в таком случае, прошу вас, мистер Снейп и Вас, мистер Поттер встать рядом друг с другом. Нужно проверить в каком состоянии узы.

Подчиняешься. Но как только оказываешься рядом с зельеваром, начинает происходить опять то самое, что и накануне: сердце совершает немыслемые кульбиты, во рту становится мокро, губы пересыхают, но кроме этого по телу проносятся миллионы, миллиарды, нет, триллионы мелкие электрических разрядов. Дрожишь. Да что же это такое? Что за странная реакция? К счастью, все это удается скрыть, или все присутствующие делают вид, что не замечают, что с тобой явно все не так. Лучше бы первое. Приятнее думать, что за тебя хотя бы чуть-чуть переживают. Так, пора выкинуть всю эту муть из головы и, наконец, собраться, а то совсем расклеился. Не дело это.

Пока пытаешься справиться с собой, успокоить себя, Вейкюх, вырисовывая в воздухе сложный узор палочкой, нараспев зачитывает длинное заклинание. Чем дольше он делает это, чем громче звучит его голос, тем сильнее прорисовывается золотая нить и, как ни странно, по окончании, она никуда не исчезает.

— Вы посмотрите, дорогой коллега на эту нить, на то, каким образом она соединяет этих двух магов. А какова ее толщина! Клянусь яйцами Мерлина, при последнем сканировании уз, нить была гораздо тоньше.

И узолог прав, потому что тебя и Снейпа опутывает не нить, а настоящий канат.

— Похоже нить обретает силу и мощь благодаря магии мистера Поттера, она ее питает и увеличивает. Почему мы не заметили этого раньше? — продолжает Стендант.

— Хороший вопрос, дорогой коллега. Упущение, упущение, — соглашается Корхами, качая головой, и замечает: — Но обратите внимание, магия нашего глубоко уважаемого директора не сопротивляется, а вторит, помогает. Удивительный симбиоз, удивительная совместимость.

— Полностью с Вами согласен. Я уже даже не уверен, что созданный нашими усилиями артефакт сработает.

— Согласен, но, если мы не предпримем попытку сейчас, то, боюсь, в дальнейшем узы будет никак не разорвать.

— Господа, время бесценно. Если есть возможность провести ритуал сейчас, то предлагаю приступить к этому, если нет, то давайте на сегодня закончим. Все детали можно обсудить в другой день, — голос Снейпа как всегда холоден, от чего тебе опять становится жутко не по себе.

— Что же, господин директор, если Вы настаиваете... — узолог взмахивает палочкой, тихо произнося отменяющее заклинание, и золотая нить, нет, скорее канат, тут же исчезает.

А дальше профессора просят отойти Снейпа, и тебя, как можно дальше друг от друга, как они поясняют, это для того, чтобы максимально истончить нить. По этому поводу, хмыкаешь про себя - разве это не бессмысленно? Если расстояние действительно делает связующую нить тоньше, то в таком случае, тебе и Снейпу нужно разъехаться по разным уголкам мира. Подчиняешься.

Пока отмечаешь про себя этот момент и отходит в указанную профессорами сторону палаты на наиболее удаленное от Снейпа расстояние, Вейкюх извлекает из кармана мантии черную коробочку и, достав оттуда два широких, покрытых рунами зеленовато-золотых браслета, вручает один Корхами. После, кивнув друг другу, маги, опять же нараспев, начинают вслух читать какое-то длинное, невероятной сложности заклинание, рисуя над браслетами узоры и постепенно приближаясь к тебе и Снейпу. С каждым их взмахом, с каждым жестом браслеты начинают сиять ярче.

По мере того, как Вейкюх приближается, тебе становится все хуже. Тошнит, перед глазами все начинает плыть, предметы становятся нечеткими, а пол буквально ходит ходуном. Только бы продержаться, не упасть, не сорвать ритуал, потому что, если это произойдет, начнется все сначала: длинные беседы, изматывающая диагностика — поиск нового способа разорвать узы, который, несомненно, будет найден, но ведь пока это произойдет придется существовать с мыслью о том, что твоя магия принуждает Северуса к нежеланному браку, а этого не хочешь. И так тяжело, а знание этого… Нужно, наконец, если и не оборвать, то хотя бы приглушить эту связь. Браки должны заключаться минимум по взаимному согласию, а не так, как вышло у вас со Снейпом. Так что, как бы тяжело не было, не покажешь, что тебе больно, плохо и вот-вот хлопнешься в обморок. В конце концов, нужно еще чуть-чуть потерпеть, а потом отдохнешь. 

Сцепив зубы заставляешь себя сконцентрироваться на одной точке, таким образом удерживаешь себя в реальности. Да, точка ползет, но по-крайней мере, пока ее видишь. Так держать. В конце концов, ритуал не может длиться вечность. 

Настолько уходишь в анализ собственного физического состояния, настолько напрягаешься, прикладывая все силы, чтобы не уползти во тьму, что возвращаешься к реальности только тогда, когда чувствует холод металла на запястье, там, где брачная татуировка. А на душе холодно-холодно словно только что отобрали нечто важное. Одиночество, беззащитность, тоска.... Ко всему прочему, физическое состояние делает резкий скачок в сторону ухудшения: пол начинает качаться еще сильнее, а тошнота огромной волной несется вверх. И больше уже не может больше сопротивляться, не может делать вид, что все в порядке, на это нет сил. И вот ты на коленях. Полощет. Головокружение усиливается, а темнота, которую до этого момента удавалось сдерживать, прорывается и утягивает за собой.

***

Возвращают к реальности тихие голоса, ведущие оживленную дискуссию, но слов не разобрать. Далее понимаешь, что лежишь на чем-то мягком, а на его лбу нечто мокрое, должно быть компресс. 

Итак, все же хлопнулся в обморок. Что же этого следовало ожидать, но лучше бы это произошло без свидетелей. 

Ко всему этому та пустота, ощущение, что утратил нечто важное, никуда не девается. Откуда оно? Почему именно сейчас? Ведь по сути он не один, у него есть Дени и тот, второй малыш, что растет в нем. Так откуда, с чего вдруг ощущение словно он во вселенной совершенно один? Почему оно не желает уходить? 

Нужно взять себя в руки. Раскисать будешь потом, закрывшись в своей спальне. Ни к чему, чтобы кто-то видел насколько тебе плохо. В конце концов не в первый раз. Раньше переживал и сейчас переживешь. Есть более значимое, чем душевные метания: ребенок. 

Как только удается переключить себя на маленький комочек, что развивается сейчас в нем, липкий страх за нерожденное дитя пронзает его. А вдруг Поппи ошиблась и ритуал все же повредил ребенку? Нужно срочно попросить ее провести диагностику. Только вот где она? 

Проморгавшись и убедившись, что теперь видит как и раньше, то есть вполне нормально — предметы не плывут, поворачиваешь голову. Компресс соскальзывает со лба и оказывается на подушке. Взглядом ищешь колдомедика, и, пусть не сразу, но находишь. 

Она оказывается за приоткрытой дверью в своем кабинете. Вот почему слышишь только голоса, но не может ничего разобрать: дверь, пусть и не закрытая, все же является источником звукового глушения. Нужно ее позвать. 

Оперевшись на руки, садишься и спускаешь ноги с кровати. Сил совсем нет. Каждая часть тела, каждая мышца, каждый сустав словно налились свинцом, и их просто не сдвинуть с места. Ритуал явно навредил. Ладно, хотя бы не тошнит и комната не плывет перед глазами — уже что-то.

Видимо, кто-то поставил оповещающие чары, потому что как только производишь все эти действия, мадам Пофри появляется в проеме.

— ...Нет, сейчас никто из вас и близко не подойдет к Гарри. На мой взгляд вы все сделали достаточно. Удивительно, как только вы его не убили. И это еще не ясны последствия ваших действий. И не нужно прожигать меня взглядом, господин директор...

Ее прерывают, скорее всего именно Снейп, но он говорит настолько тихо, что не удается разобрать, что именно. Зато ответ колдомедика дает весьма четкую информацию об этом:

— Нет, господин директор, теперь Вы — не муж Гарри. Вы перестали им быть пятнадцать минут назад...

Ага, значит ты был бессознания пятнадцать минут и, судя по всему, ритуал, несмотря на то, что ты все же потерял сознание, был доведен до конца. Что же, по-крайней мере не зря. Теперь должно быть все позади, наверное… А что делать с пустотой внутри? Ну, у тебя есть дети, заботой о них ее и заполнишь. Это всегда срабатывало, и сейчас поможет.

— Вы своим отказом от уз потеряли все свои права на него... — тем временем продолжает Помфри.

В итоге, возмущенную, взволнованно-обеспокоенную мадам Помфри просто берут за плечи и отодвигают в сторону, и нехарактерно обеспокоенный Северус, нехарактерно быстро даже для него, оказывается подле тебя и тут же принимается за диагностику… маггловско-магическую диагностику, что странно. Прижимается губами ко лбу, от чего браслет теплеет и, кажется, едва заметно, практически неощутимо вибрирует, смотрит зрачки и, в конце, проводит палочкой вдоль тела, читая диагностирующее заклинание.

Замираешь, позволяя все это проделывать с собой. И хотя все внутри вопит о том, что нужно сопротивляться, не нужно обращать внимания на эту неожиданную заботу, она не настоящая, иллюзорная, не может прекратить получать удовольствие. Пустота, словно испугавшись, отступает. Она еще есть, она в тебе, но сейчас, когда Северус рядом, когда он беспокоится о тебе, ее практически не чувствуешь, словно она на время решила выйти за невидимую дверь.

Мадам Помфри молча наблюдает за происходящим и, по всей видимости, ее возмущение пошло на убыль, но теперь непонятно, как она относится к происходящему. А какая, впрочем, разница? Сейчас ты поглощен другим: отсутствием разрушающей его пустоты.

Закончив, Снейп отстраняется и интересуется своим обычным тоном, но при этом во взгляде продолжает плескаться неприкрытое беспокойство, или опять кажется? Конечно кажется, так и то, что пустота ушла. Потому что она снова здесь, с тобой, внутри тебя. Просто из-за Снейпа, которого, видимо против своей воли, против доводов разума и логики все же продолжает любить, перестал ее чувствовать, она стала неважной, несущественной. 

Так, это уже бред.

— Как Вы себя чувствуете, мистер Поттер?

Отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос:

— Мой ребенок... скажите... с ним все в порядке?

— Как и уверяла мадам Помфри, с ребенком все в полном порядке, а вот Ваше состояние вызывает опасения.

Выдыхаешь, и тут же озадачиваешься: с чего это вдруг твое состояние вызывает у Снейпа опасения? Неожиданно. Или это такая игра: люблю-не люблю; уйду-останусь; нужен-не нужен — погадаем: какой ответ предпочтительней? Но все, игры закончились. Больше не желаешь играть в них. И вообще пора отсюда убираться и приводить себя в порядок. В присутствии Снейпа это сделать невозможно. 

— Со мной все в порядке. Дени… Он, наверное, уже потерял меня… Нам пора домой, — несвязно и неуверенно.

— Вы можете убеждать себя и окружающих в чем угодно, но с Вами точно не все в порядке. На эту ночь Вы останетесь под наблюдением мадам Помфри. За Дени присмотрю я. И завтра у Вас выходной. Чтобы я не видел и ноги в библиотеке, мистер Поттер, Вам все ясно?

Выходной? Чтобы не видел и ноги в библиотеке? Что это значит? Снейп проявляет беспокойство? Снейп переживает? Интересно, а снег внезапно не повалил? С чего вдруг такая забота? Снейп неожиданно повредился умом?

Не зная как трактовать эту неожиданную заботу, которую непонятно с чего бывший муж решил вдруг проявить, входит в ступор — не знаешь, как реагировать.

— Мистер Поттер, Вы меня слышите?

О, а вот это уже точно Снейп. 

Киваешь.

— Вам все понятно?

Киваешь.

— Что Вам понятно?

Он с тобой прямо, как с маленьким, и это внезапно веселит. Сдерживаешь непрошенное хихиканье.

— Эту ночь я провожу в больничном крыле под наблюдением мадам Помфри. Вы присмотрите за Дени. Завтра у меня выходной.

А последнее - хорошо. Наконец, начнешь делать сложный заказ… если будут силы.

— В таком случае соизвольте принять горизонтальное положение.

Слушаешься и только тогда замечаешь, что на тебе больничная пижама.

Некоторое время Снейп оценивающе смотрит на тебя, затем, уже было открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумывает и, резко развернувшись на каблуках, покидает палату.

— Что имеем не храним, потерявши — плачем, — тихо цитирует Помфри маггловскую поговорку, наблюдая, как высокая фигура в черном скрывается за дверью.

«Что имеем не храним, потерявши — плачем»? И что этой фразой Поппи хотела сказать? Но думать над этим нет сил. Ребенок — тот что внутри, в порядке, Дени в надежных руках — Снейп всегда сдерживает обещание, а все остальное... А для всего остального ты слишком устал, слишком измотан. Обо всем остальном подумаешь завтра.


	4. Начало игры

Постепенно все возвращается в прежнюю колею, впрочем, так происходило всегда. Полоса белая, полоса черная, затишье, буря и снова тишина. Буря миновала, сейчас время прийти в себя, подготовиться к новой буре, но вот хватит ли тебя? Каждая буря оставляет свой след — невидимый шрам, а порой отбрасывает назад. И сейчас тебе кажется, что отброшен назад к тому моменту, когда только-только приехал в Канаду с Дени и Невиллом. И никакого Северуса Снейпа в твоей жизни. Словно некто запустил хроноворот, только вот откинуло не в прошлое, а чуждую, измененную реальность. Вроде все как тогда, но иначе. 

С Невиллом практически не видишься — у него еще меньше свободного времени, чем у тебя, а все, которое есть посвящено возлюбленной — Розалинде. Развитие их отношений идет полным ходом, и чтобы не мешать, когда все же удается увидеться, молчишь о себе. Говоришь, что все хорошо. Уверен, если расскажешь, как на самом деле обстоят дела, Невилл бросится помогать, и это может сказаться не лучшим образом на их с Розалиндой отношениях. Пусть хотя бы у Невилла будет то, о чем вы оба когда-то мечтали вслух — семья. Да и, собственно, если убрать все эмоции, у тебя действительно все хорошо: работа есть, Дени благополучно учится, с ребенком, что внутри, полный порядок. Что же касается отношений с отцом детей… Люди сходятся и расходятся — это нормально. А грусть и тоска когда-нибудь пройдут, как и токсикоз и бессонница. Почему не спится? Все дело в Снейпе. Привык к нему — к массажу, теплым объятиям, и даже к язвительным монологам. Днем легче — есть на что переключиться, отвлечься, а вот ночью... С другой стороны, в бессоннице есть свои плюсы: она позволяет справляться с заказами, что приходится брать вне работы.

Что касается отношений с отцом твоих детей. Нет никаких отношений, да и никогда не было. Последнее очень хорошо понял и усвоил. Теперь, когда узы заблокированы, практически не видишь Снейпа, только за завтраками, обедами и ужинами, и теперь вы сидите за столом весьма удаленно друг от друга. Теперь место рядом с директором занимает стажер, который с каждым днем все лучше справляется со своими должностными обязанностями. Ты уверен, что недолог час, когда твое место окончательно займет Романо, а тебя отправят в декретный отпуск, и это еще одна причина, почему не можешь отказаться от дополнительных заказов, ведь еще немного и лишишься основного заработка, а жить на что-то нужно. Помнит, что Снейп обещал помочь после родов, но теперь не уверен, что хочешь этой помощи. Лучше уж как-нибудь сам. Так спокойней. 

Еще очень часто кажется, что Снейп наблюдает за тобой. Порой кожей ощущаешь на себе его взгляд, но когда поворачиваешь голову, всегда оказывается, что на тебя никто не смотрит. Мастер Зелий либо внимательно слушает соседа по столу, либо проходит мимо по коридору, не глядя на тебя. В такие минуты приходишь к неутешительному выводу: дОжил — взгляды Снейпа мерещатся.

В библиотеку директор практически совсем перестал заходить, только если ему нужно взять какую-то книгу, что происходит крайне редко и очень быстро и при этом Снейп всегда игнорирует тебя, обращаясь к Романо. Последний же теперь больше положенного времени не задерживается на работе, а сразу, как только часы показывают шесть, спешит уйти. Потому в последнее время сам закрываешь и накладываешь восстанавливающие и стабилизирующие заклинания на книги. Впрочем, это не отнимает много времени. Заклинания накладываются на все книги одновременно, да и побыть одному — счастье. В эти минуты, когда остаешься на работе один, без Романо, и дышится легче, и мысли перестают яростно кружить в голове, а текут медленно и нерасторопно, что успокаивает и дает возможность заново надеть на лицо маску безмятежности и счастья, сделать, вид, что все хорошо. Все же, как ни крути, полностью вытравить из себя Снейпа пока не выходит, потому ежедневно видеть его, это как подвергать себя болезненной нескончаемой пытке. Но пока, вроде, справляешься.

Три часа ночи, а ты все сидишь в кабинете. Сон так и не желает приходить. Книга практически готова, осталось наложить необходимые заклинания, чтобы “одушевить” ее. Грустно вздыхаешь и устало потираешь переносицу. Тихо, Дени спит, а вот когда тебе удастся заснуть — неизвестно. Теперь ведь нет расслабляющего массажа, успокаивающих, сильных и одновременно нежных объятий. Как же быстро ко всему этому привык, а вот отвыкнуть не выходит даже несмотря на болезненное знание, что все вышеперечисленное было мимолетной иллюзией.

Так, раз не спится, нужно доделать книгу. Глядишь заказчик заплатит больше оговоренной суммы за быстро выполненную работу. Главное, чтобы магия не сбоила, а то и это уже началось — издержки беременности.

Еще раз бегло глянув на часы и покачав головой, уже было берешь в руки палочку и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы начать выводить элемент за элементом, образующих сложнейший узор и параллельно уже было открываешь рот, чтобы начать произносить тихо, практически шепотом длинное заклинание, как внезапно останавливает странный запах, очень схожий с запахом гари. Это что еще такое? Нахмурившись и подобравшись, откладываешь палочку и скользишь взглядом по помещению, принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь. Действительно, пахнет гарью и дымом, и этот запах с каждой минутой, нет, секундой становится сильнее. Неужели забыл вынуть пирог из духовки?

Вечером после ужина, когда все уроки с Дени были сделаны, и ребенок, наконец-то, уложен в кровать, неожиданно очень сильно захотелось пирога с кислыми яблоками, так захотелось, что не было никаких сил терпеть да завтрашнего дня, что вполне нормально, учитывая беременность.

В прошлый раз, когда носил Дени, подобного рода желания тоже часто проявляли себя. И если тогда это смущало, казалось странным, то сейчас воспринимается как само собой разумеющееся. На этот раз ты относительно подготовлен, знаешь, чего ожидать. Разница только в предпочтениях. 

В прошлую беременность тянуло на солено-горько-острое, а в эту — на сладкое и кислое. И, конечно, готов к тому, что порой эти желания становятся настолько неконтролируемо-навязчивыми, что легче попросить стажера присмотреть за библиотекой и учениками в ней, а самому сломя голову нестись на кухню. (В Ваагоше, в отличии от Хогвартса, еду готовят не эльфы, а маги).

Вот и этим вечером случилось нечто подобное. Внезапно захотелось пирога. Кислых яблок не оказалось, но Венни вызвался «сходить» в круглосуточный магазин, что располагается в конце улицы. Пока эльф выполнял задание, ты готовил тесто.

В конечно итоге, яблоки прибыли, тесто — в полной готовности, благодаря “ускоряющим” чарам, и пирог благополучно отправился в духовку. Неужели забыл про него, не достал из духовки?

Забывчивость. В последнее время это стало происходить все чаще. Ты мог задуматься и забыть, например, убрать книгу на нужное место, или выполнить чью-либо просьбу. Да что говорить, один раз таким образом забыл закрыть дверь дома. Нет, закрыть-то ее как раз закрыл, а вот ключи остались в ней. И про заклинание, не позволяющее отпереть замок стандартной «Алохомора» так же забыл. Благо, после ритуала блокировки уз, пока приходил в себя в больничном корпусе под наблюдением мадам Помфри, Снейп наложил защитные заклинания непосредственно на сам дом и на территорию, прилегающую к нему. 

Нет, все же про пирог ты не забыл — два часа назад съел два огромных куска, соответственно, духовка выключена, а пирог давно из нее изъят. Запах не из-за включенной плиты. Да и Венни выключил бы, случись подобное. В таком случае, что за странность? Откуда запах? Опять кажется? Из-за беременности не только память начала давать сбои, но и обоняние?

Нахмурившись, кладешь палочку в карман домашнего халата и поднимаешься. Но как только открываешь дверь, которая была предусмотрительно закрыта, чтобы не разбудить Дени, обнаруживаешь, что весь дом буквально застелен плотным, едким туманом, весьма схожим с дымом. То, что это не дым, уверен. Что за чертовщина? Но размышлять по этому поводу нет времени. Дени... Дверь в его спальню открыта. Как бы не случилось… непоправимого.

Прижав полы халата к лицу, не обращая внимания, как дым разъедает глаза и как с каждым мгновением становится все тяжелее дышать, несешься в комнату сына. Не думаешь о том, откуда взялся дым. Беспокоишься об одном: как сын? Все ли с ним в порядке? И почему Венни не позвал его, почему не дал знать?

Слава Мерлину, Дени обнаруживается спокойно спящим в своей кроватке. Или он не спит, а уже задохнулся?

Прошибает холодным потом. Бросаешься к кроватке сына и выдыхаешь: Дени, пусть и поверхностно, но дышит. Взяв на руки весьма тяжелого мальчика и прижав полы своего халата к его лицу, чтобы максимально перекрыть доступ тумана (или это газ?) в его легкие, сильно кашляя, выбегаешь из комнаты. Как оказываешься на улице — не фиксируется в памяти. Единственное, что очень четко запоминается — ощущение свежего воздуха и понимание того, что теперь вы в безопасности, удалось выбраться, и сыну ничего не угрожает. Но не успеваешь до конца это осознать, порадоваться, как откуда-то из стороны появляется внезапная вспышка, и тебя обволакивает тьма — теряешь сознание.

***

Северус Снейп входит в свой кабинет гораздо раньше обычного. Впрочем, с момента, как узы были блокированы, это стало постоянным явлением. Не спится. Раньше никогда такого не было. Всегда спал как младенец. Максимум, что тревожило — это странные сны. Но что такое сны по сравнению с невозможностью заснуть? А все дело в мальчишке и в странном ощущении раскола в душе. 

С момента, как был произведен ритуал блокировки брачных уз, Северус словно лишился чего-то важного, того, что приносило умиротворение и покой. Хотя, что такое умиротворение и покой он забыл с момента, как в его жизни появился Джон, в дальнейшем оказавшийся Поттером. И самое главное, как Северус ни старается, никак не получается выкинуть из головы Изумрудноглазого. Видимо чувства, что умудрился пробудить в нем мальчишка, весьма сильны. Но теперь уже все, действие брачных уз приостановлено, а все остальное, те чувства, что мешают спокойно жить, рационально мыслить, превращая стабильность в хаос, должны в скором времени уйти. Нужно только подождать.

С другой стороны, узы, вроде, и приостановлены и, соответственно, влечение тоже должно сходить на нет, так ведь, мальчишка, словно опоив любовным зельем, продолжает приковывать к себе внимание.

Не раз зельевар замечал за собой, как машинально рассматривает Поттера за завтраками, обедами и ужинами; как отмечает темные круги под глазами, усталый вид и потухший взгляд; как тот порой неосознанно поглаживает свой еще пока незаметный живот и тогда уголки его губ подрагивают в едва заметной улыбке, а глаза на это мгновение наполняются теплотой и светом. И Северус каждый раз фиксирует этот момент, и тут же ругает себя за это, потому что подобное поведение говорит об одном: несмотря на приостановление действия уз, Северуса продолжает тянуть к мальчонке. 

Так же Северус не может не обращать внимания (хотя очень бы хотел этого), как мальчишка, зачастую, извинившись перед соседями по столу, мчится в туалет — видимо токсикоз не прекращается, значит новая формула не работает. Это пробуждает дополнительное волнение за Поттера. В такие моменты Северус с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы подняться и проследовать за мальчонкой, убедиться, что с ним все в порядке — очередной приступ отпустил, что он не валяется в уборной на холодном кафеле бессознания. В такие минуты Северус усилием воли останавливает себя, внушая: так дело не пойдет. 

Все вышеперечисленное говорит о том, что он до сих пор зависим от мальчишки, и эта зависимость раздражает. Ведь именно это и была основной причиной проведения ритуала. И что же, все напрасно? С этим Северус не может смириться, а потому продолжает делать все возможное, чтобы чувства ушли — Поттер стал ему безразличен.

Для этого Снейп сокращает контакты с мальчишкой, конечно, насколько возможно это сделать, ведь работу над формулами для зелий от токсикоза он не может прекратить, так же как не может прекратить интересоваться у Помфри самочувствием Гарри. Все же мальчишка носит его ребенка, по крайней мере именно так он объясняет себе свои действия. Далее, Северус стал чаще общаться со смазливым стажером, но вот беда, когда он целует Романо, то думается о Поттере, о мягкости и податливости его губ, а Эрик в такие моменты отходит на задний план, как нечто несущественное. Да еще эта странная опустошенность, которая появилась, как только ритуал был закончен, и Поттеру поплохело. Помнится, тогда он сильно перепугался за мальчишку, так перепугался, что позволил себе физический контакт с ним, чего делать не собирался. Тогда, именно в тот момент, эта поедающая пустота отступила и все стало как раньше — гармонично. Именно в тот момент Северус усомнился в правильности своего поступка; именно тогда, начал задумываться: а может нужно отпустить себя, дать волю своим желаниям, встать на неизведанную дорогу — позволить себе любить Гарри? Но странно ведущий себя браслет (когда Снейп приближается к еще пока мужу — узы только приостановлены — он начинает едва заметно вибрировать и нагреваться), вернул к исходной цели — устранить маниакальную зависимость от Поттера. Вполне достаточно и того, что их связывают два сына. Большее будет перебором. Он, и так, никак не может избавиться от этой пагубной страсти, мальчишка продолжает занимать слишком много мыслей. Если позволить себе любить Гарри, то станет еще хуже, и стабильной, уравновешенной жизни, которая трещит по швам, придет окончательный конец, а этого Северус не может допустить. Любовь, брак — это цепи. А Снейп очень ценит и любит свободу. Тем более он уверен, что испытывает к Поттеру не более, чем самую обычную страсть. А страсть, как водится, — временное явление. Она со временем уходит, даже если ее не удовлетворить.

Северус подходит к своему рабочему столу и, остановившись, хмурится. На столе обнаруживает конверт с единственной надписью: « Профессору Северусу Снейпу». Пергамент конверта сделан из очень плотного и дорогого материала. Конверты из подобного пергамента крайне редки, но не это настораживает, а то, что подобный конверт ему уже приходил недавно. Неужели его ответ тогда был не убедителен, или поклонники его таланта решили попытаться сделать ему более заманчивое предложение? Не к добру это. По идее письмо нужно отнести знакомому аврору, и пусть органы правопорядка с этим разбираются, но что-то останавливает от этого шага. Любопытство, интуиция — сложно сказать. Тем более на конверт наложено маскирующее чары заклинание. Это он понял еще тогда, но вот что это за заклинание? Зельевар перелопатил гору литературы, чтобы выяснить каким образом его можно обнаружить и нейтрализовать, таким образом добравшись до остальных чар, которые, наверняка стандартны. Ответ, естественно нашелся. Это оказалось старое, но очень простое заклинание. Оно настолько старое, что о нем попросту большинство забыло, именно потому Северус тогда и не обнаружил на письме чар. Но на этот раз он знает как обращаться с посланием от анонима.

Директор устраивается в своем кресле и, концентрируя свое внимание на объекте, начинает тихо, себе под нос читать длинное, витиеватое заклинание по нейтрализации скрывающего чары заклинания. Поскольку магия старая, обычное “Фините Инкантатем” тут не поможет.

С каждым его словом, с каждой произнесенной буквой, золотые, красные, синие, фиолетовые, зеленые нити, начинают все ярче проявляться, показывая Снейпу крайне запутанные плетения. Интересно. Да таких заклинаний просто не существует. Тот, кто их изобрел — несомненный гений. Без специалиста Северус тут едва ли разберется. Он крайне хорош в зельях, в чарах тоже не плох, но не настолько. Ну ничего, у него есть один хороший знакомый, которому будет крайне интересно поработать с этим конвертом. А вот потом, когда все чары будут неитрализованы, Снейп не только прочитает послание, он отнесет письмо знакомому аврору. Пусть тогда они берутся за это дело. Впутываться в подобное Снейп не желает. Сейчас он не один, сейчас он отвечает не только за себя. У него есть Гарри и два сына, и он — директор школы. Эти люди, а они явно не делитанты, могут попробовать шантажом добиться своего. Северус не может допустить, чтобы кому-либо был причинен вред. И единственный способ избежать этого, держаться от всего этого как можно дальше.

Закончив проводить диагностику на предмет заклинаний, Снейп откладывает палочку, но как только он это делает, письмо превращается в громковещатель:

— Уважаемый, профессор Снейп. Мы ожидали, что Вы попробуете нейтрализовать заклинание, потому мы решили подстраховаться, дабы информация, которую мы хотим Вам передать все же была до Вас донесена. Ваш ответ расстроил нас. Очень жаль, что Вы не заинтересовались нашим предложением. Тем не менее мы до сих пор нуждаемся в Вас. Наше новое предложение таково: жизни Вашего мужа и сына в обмен на сотрудничество с нами. Мы даем Вам день на размышление. Вечером мы желаем получить Ваш ответ. Связаться с нами можно прежним способом.


	5. “Добро пожаловать в ад”

Кап-кап-кап. Этот звук повторяется снова и снова и эхом, отразившись, разлетается по пространству. Именно это и приводит в чувство. Что-то холодное падает на лоб и прокладывает прозрачную линию к переносице, затем следует к глазу, скатывается по щеке и, зависнув на подбородке, падает на грудь. А дальше словно сквозь вату, или потный туман доносится наполненный страхом, дрожащий детский тонкий голосок:

— Папа, папа, плоснись. Ты же спишь? Ты же не умилаешь? Пожалуйста, пусть это будет сном. Только не умилай. Не оставляй меня, — и эти слова повторяются снова и снова.

А еще холодно. Невероятно холодно, жутко холодно, так холодно, что кажется сковало руки и ноги и невозможно сделать движения. Лихорадит. А голос продолжает звать и звать и становится все громче.

С трудом разлепляешь опухшие, неподъемные веки. Первое, что видишь — это заплаканное лицо Дени, и именно это дает основной толчок к окончательному пробуждению. Если бы не сын, то снова бы закрыл глаза и позволил себе отключиться. Но у тебя есть обязанности — дети. Один — совсем еще кроха, небольшой сгусток энергии и только начавшейся формироваться плоти, он живой, растет в тебе, потому его жизнь полностью зависит от тебя. Второй — пятилетка, и его жизнь и благополучие так же зависимы от родителей. Он ведь еще ребенок, а потому нуждается в заботе и внимании. Поэтому нужно собрать силы и окончательно выбраться из блаженной темноты, какой бы чарующе-притягательной она не казалась.

— Дени... — почему так больно говорить? Почему голос звучит так хрипло и столь тихо? Впрочем, болит все тело, каждый сустав, каждая косточка, каждая мышца, как будто кто-то долго и усиленно пинал.

— Папа, папочка, ты очнулся. А я думал... думал... Что ты... Ты был такой бледный и холодный... Хотя ты и сейчас холодный... Здесь холодно... А еще ты плохо дышал. Я слушал, я боялся... — замолкает.

Окончательно и не придя в себя, с трудом оперевшись на руку, садишься и притягиваешь сына к себе. Тот тут же приникает и утыкается лицом тебе в грудь, дрожит и тихо всхлипывает. Тихо нашептывая разные глупости, которые должны хотя бы чуть-чуть успокоить Дени, разглядываешь помещение, параллельно пытаешься восстановить в памяти недавние события — нужно понять где и почему вы оказались.

Помнишь удушающий дым, помнишь, как выносил Дени на руках из дома, помнишь свежий немного морозный воздух, а потом провал, темнота. И вот вы здесь.

Железные прутья, каменный пол, грязный матрац и капающая вода. Вы в большой клетке. Впрочем, не вы одни. Клеток много. Они стоят в длинный ряд. Такой длинный, что не видно ни начала, ни конца. Рядом, по правую сторону за прутьями, в соседней клетке, с взлохмаченными грязными волосами, свернувшись в калачик, без движения лежит женщина. Присматриваешься. Вроде, живая — дышит. 

По левую сторону, тоже в летке, на грязном матраце, привалившись спиной к стене сидит черноволосый мужчина. Но в отличии от вас, он прикован цепями к стене. На его оголенной груди — незаживший, воспалившийся ожог, а на шее — кажется, из золота ошейник, испещренный незнакомыми символами. Черноволосый движением головы откидывает прядь и поворачивает голову.

— Очнулся? — едва заметно шевелит губами.

Смотришь на него и не можешь отвести взгляд. Вместо глаза зияющая кровавая дыра. Кровь высохла — рана давняя. Рука и нога перемотаны грязными бинтами.

— Добро пожаловать в ад, — скалится он, но не злобно, скорее иронично, и отворачивается.

А ты чувствуешь, как по спине ползет липкий, парализующий, сводящий с ума страх. Боится не за себя, а за детей. Интуитивно сильнее прижимает к себе старшего, пытаясь понять: это очередной страшный чересчур реалистичный кошмар, или реальность?

— Думаешь сон? Нет. Почти все так думают оказавшись здесь. Но, нет, не сон. Это реальность, самая настоящая реальность, — доносится тот же самый тихий голос искалеченного мужчины.

— Где мы? — ломано и крайне тихо.

— Где и кто нас сюда засадил? Все мы, — он разводит руками, указывая на искалеченных, напуганных соседей, — это хотели бы знать, — от движения руками, цепи громко звякают, заставляя Дени задрожать еще сильнее, а тебя на мгновение зажмуриться. — А вот зачем? — выдерживает паузу. — Мы им не нужны, нужны наши мужья, братья, любимые, отцы. Они причиняют нам боль, чтобы склонить наших близких на свою сторону. Но до моего Виктора им не добраться! — и внезапно он срывается с места и орет в пространство, дико вращая головой из стороны в сторону: — Слышите, ублюдки, он никогда не будет на вас работать! Никогда. Даже если вы меня по кусочкам к нему отправите, — и начинает безудержно хохотать, падая обратно на грязный матрас.

— Не обращай на него внимания, — а вот этот голос явно принадлежит пожилому магу, — он тут уже давно. Его неоднократно пытали. Его Виктора, не знаю, кто это, и что их связывает, они никак не могут найти, а он молчит, или дает неверные адреса. Даже такому сильному магу, как Габриэль, не под силам выдержать все это и остаться в своем уме, — говорящий начинает сильно кашлять и, в итоге, смачно сплюнув, продолжает: — Здесь находятся все, чьи близкие до сих пор не найдены или отказались от сотрудничества с ними. Мой сын отказался. Он знает, что я бы этого не одобрил, — на этом старик замолкает. Он в третьей по счету клетки, справа от вас.

— Кто они? Что им нужно?

— О, я не знаю. Но судя по их методам, это нехорошие люди, и они задумали что-то глобальное и нехорошее. Насколько я понял, они собирают группу специалистов разных направлений. Для чего? Я не знаю.

Собирают группу специалистов разных направлений? Зельевары им, получается, тоже нужны. А кто один из лучших специалистов в области зельеварения? Северус Снейп, с которым вы связаны. Поэтому вывод один: им нужен Снейп. Иначе, зачем им похищать вас? Это единственный вывод, к которому ты приходишь. Но согласится ли Снейп на сотрудничество? Или вас ждет та же участь, что искалеченного, сумасшедшего человека слева и старика? Насколько вы важны Снейпу? Зажмуриваешься и крепче прижимаешь к себе сына. В груди что-то спирает и становится трудно дышать.

***

Сколько проходит времени? Час, два, три, полдня? Не знаешь. Здесь невозможно определить время, а внутренние часы дали сбой. Дени окончательно психически вымотавшись, или, наоборот, успокоившись, что с родителем все в порядке, проваливается в тревожный сон, но ты не выпускаешь его из рук, продолжаешь прижимать к себе сына, то и дело гладя его по волосам, нашептывая всякую успокаивающую чепуху, таким образом пытаясь уверить и себя тоже, что, в конечном итоге, все будет хорошо: у вас получится выбраться из этого места целыми и невредимыми. Но вот если твои слова внушают обнадеживают Дени, успокаивают его, то тебе с каждой минутой становится все страшнее и тревожнее. Несмотря на панику, лихорадочно скользишь взглядом по прутьям решетки, по соседям-сокамерникам, по мокрым каменным стенам и потолку. Игнорируешь тошноту, то и дело волнами подкатывающую к горлу, сейчас физическое состояние неважно — это обычный токсикоз. Думаешь: есть ли способ отсюда выбраться? Он должен быть. И ты его найдешь.

Палочку забрали, чего и следовало ожидать, а невербальные... С ними ты не дуржишь. Ни вентиляции, ни каких-либо еще проходов не обнаруживается. Проделать дыру в стене маггловским способом? Камень слишком толстый, и нечем, да и плана здания нет. Где находится это здание? Неизвестно. Так что выбраться отсюда пока нет возможности. Да и учитывая, например, того же сумасшедшего соседа, что прикован цепями к стене, будет ли она — возможность? Вообще осуществимо ли это? Наверняка неподалеку охрана.

Почему Габриеля приковали? За что? Что он такого сделал? Может, как раз пытался бежать? Если так, то ты совершенно не хочет оказаться на его месте. Но и оставаться здесь, без надежды когда-либо покинуть эти стены, кроме как ногами вперед... Это убивает, лишает всяческой воли... Нет, об этом думать не хочешь и не будешь. Так на что же остается надеяться? На Северуса Снейпа? Уверен, если муж (узы блокированы, а не разорваны) захочет, то обязательно вытащит вас. Таков Снейп. Но захочет ли? И если сделает это, то в таком случае... А что в таком случае? Не знаешь. Да и это сейчас не важно. Вся ревность, все, что тревожило ранее, теперь кажется незначимым. Если Северусу Снейпу удастся вытащить вас отсюда, то ты сделаешь все для него, что он захочет. Захочет, будешь рядом на любых условиях. Если же Северус пожелает разорвать абсолютно всю связь с тобой, не будешь препятствовать, не будешь обижаться, ты это примешь и уйдешь из жизни Снейпа навсегда. Ты даже готов отдать Дени и нерожденного ребенка Снейпу, если таковыми будут его условия вашего освобождения, лишь бы дети были живы и здоровы. Ты готов на все ради свободы и безопасности своих детей.

Положив руку на браслету, что скрывает татуировку, делаешь единственное, что приходит в голову, что может быть (хотя, конечно, вероятность крайне мала) сработает — молишь о помощи, обращаешься к узам и к мужу, мысленно умоляешь, кричишь, надеясь, что магия откликнется и, прорвавшись через блокиратор, сможет хотя бы как-то помочь, заставить Северуса услышать, покажет путь к месту, где держат вас.

Сколько времени это делаешь? Сколько времени пытаешься прорваться через блокиратор? Не знаешь, да и важно ли это? Надеешься только на одно, что магия хотя бы единственный раз в жизни станет твоим союзником и другом. Поэтому снова и снова повторяешь про себя имя Снейпа. И в тот самый момент, когда магия вроде как дает отклик, начинает прорываться через браслет — он едва заметно нагревается и даже слегка-слегка начинает светиться (а может кажется?), с правой стороны доносится скрежет открывающегося замка.

Соседи-пленники тут же замолкают. Женщина, что в соседней клетке справа, сжимается в еще более плотный комок; сумасшедший слева, наоборот, начинает бросаться вперед, выкрикивая всевозможные ругательства в адрес вошедших; тот старик, что некоторое время назад разговаривал с тобой, немигающим взглядом утыкается в пол.

Ты прекращает свои манипуляции и еще сильнее прижимает к себе Дени.

Вошедших оказывается трое. Двое высоких, плотного телосложения амбалов, чьи лица изуродованы сетью шрамов, а в глазах, кажется, нет и частички разума, а вот третий... Третьим оказывается никто иной как Лоур Корхами. 

Смотришь на него и не веришь. Несколько раз моргаешь, вдруг померещилось — перенервничал. Но картинка не желает меняться. Жиденькие светлые волосы, красное лицо (видимо, профессор нервничает), запах соленой рыбы и мантия, обтягивающее тучное тело настолько, словно еще чуть-чуть, и треснет по швам.

Некоторое время профессор смотрит на вас, а потом своим зычным басом велит:

— Открыть клетку, — и после того как раздается громкий щелчок заходит внутрь.

— Профессор Корхами? Почему?... Зачем?... — все еще в шоке. Ведь этого человека брал на работу сам Снейп. Северус в людях не ошибается, или ошибается? А может он с ними тоже заодно?

Зажмуриваешься. Это крах. Крах всего. Если подозрения верны, то вам отсюда не выбраться. Если Снейп заодно с этими людьми, значит он заточил вас сюда. Стоп. Как Снейп может быть с ними заодно? Если бы это было так, то скорее всего вас здесь бы не было. А что если вы нужны зельевару для зелья? Ваша кровь, органы? Магию все равно ему не получить: ты беременный, а до инициации Дени далеко. 

— Тише-тише, — едва слышно шепчет Корхами, приблизившись к юноше, — никто не знает. Я не сказал о твоем наследии.

— Тогда почему? — так же тихо спрашивает юноша.

Специалист по наследиям грустно улыбается:

— У всех есть слабые места, — и указывает на пленников, а сразу после, ничего не объясняя, накладывает ряд диагностических чар. Закончив, бросает еще один печальный взгляд на вас и молча уходит. Лязг замка, шаги, истошный скрип двери и снова лязг замка. 

Вы снова одни в компании измученных, практически сошедших с ума пленников. Вероятно это же, ожидает и вас. Теперь ты уверен: надежды на спасение нет. Кто еще в Ваагоше и вне его работает с похитителями? Нет, если даже Северус Снейп с ними не заодно, он не сможет вытащить вас отсюда. Даже ему не справиться в одиночку, а сотрудничать с террористами Снейп не будет.

***

Следующим знакомым, кто спускается в подвал, или в подземелья (вас точно держат где-то внизу) оказывается Эрик Романо. Но это уже не удивляется. Ты готов увидеть точно так же входящим сюда собственного мужа.

Поведение «стажера» в корне меняется. Вместо улыбчивый, доброжелательного юноши перед тобой самодовольный говнюк.

— Привет, Гарри, — протягивает иронично, язвительно, протяжно с явным наслаждением. Оглядывает вас. И снова довольная ухмылка. Когда приносили еду, если это вообще можно назвать едой, тебя вырвало, кроме собственной одежды под рукой ничего не было, потому ты сейчас грязный и вонючий. И твой внешний вид явно доставляет Романо удовольствие. — Ну и как вам тут? Вижу нравится. Место прямо для вас. Тут вы и проведете остаток своей жизни. Думаете Северус вас спасет? Или вас отсюда выпустят? — он смеется каким-то полубезумным смехом и резко замолкает. — Да сдались вы Северусу. Теперь у него есть я. А о вас он и не вспоминает. Думаешь, он дорожит этим, — он брезгливо указывает на Дени, — да я ему нарожаю кучу детей. Я сам лично приготовлю зелье для мужской беременности, и оно будет не хуже, чем то, которым он поил тебя. Только вот непонятно: зачем он это делал? Он же тебя не любит, ты ему не нужен. Нет, хуже, ты для него как кость в горле, ты и твой ублюдок. Думаю, он тестировал состав. И учитывая второго ублюдка, тесты завершены — он закончил свои испытания. Уверяю, он совсем скоро окончательно забудет о вашем существовании.

Ярость, гнев багровым маревом мгновенно катализирутся и заполняют тебя, перекрывается страх, паника, мысли, приводящие к апатии. Ты не думаешь сколько истины содержится в словах “стажера”, ты злишься.

— Допустим, — выходит наудивление спокойно. — В таком случае, что же тогда мы здесь делаем? К чему было прикладывать столько усилий, чтобы притащить нас сюда, раз мы не нужны ему?

Улыбка мгновенно сползает с лица Романо, в глазах мелькает ярость, но потом он внезапно успокаивается и снова злобно ухмыляется.

— Это их инициатива, но они ошибаются. И когда я приведу сюда Северуса, и он начнет по собственному желанию работать с ними, они вас ликвидируют, — последние слова он буквально пропевает.

— Надежда умирает последней? — парируешь, копируя ироничную ухмылку «стажера».

Самодовольство снова на мгновение исчезает с лица Романо, но тут же возвращается.

— А тебе рассказать, как мы с Северусом проводили последнее время? Какими жаркими были наши встречи? Впрочем, я тебе оставлю парочку воспоминаний, чтобы не скучал, — с этими словами он велит амбалам с пустыми глазами отпереть клетку и извлекает из кармана небольшую чашу, очень напоминающую миниатюрный думосброс. Затем подносит палочку к голове и сбрасывает в чашу несколько белых, мерцающих нитей. — Развлекайся, но позже. А сейчас улыбнись и скажи: «сы-ыр», — в другой его руке оказывается колдокамера, извлеченная из того же кармана мантии, видимо, зачарованного на бездонность, и раздается хлопок со слепящей вспышкой света. После, он засовывает ее обратно и делает несколько шагов назад со словами: — Приятного просмотра, — и выходит вон. Лязг замка, шаги, прокатывающиеся многократным эхо по коридору, скрип двери, и снова оглушительный в повисшей тишине лязг замка.

Некоторое время пустым взглядом смотришь на думосброс.


	6. Надежды нет?

Порой некоторые пословицы верны, а некоторые нет. Например, «меньше знаешь — крепче спишь» оказывается весьма актуальной в той ситуаиции, в которую попал, а вот «знание — это сила»... тут наоборот, знание порой оказывается совсем не силой. И еще очень плохо, когда много свободного времени и нет занятия — всякая безрадостная ерунда (которая не воспринимается ерундой) так и лезет в голову. А еще, конечно, влияет общая атмосфера. Здесь все пропитано страхом, болью и безысходностью. И поскольку дел нет, остается только думать-думать и думать, и даже если думать уже не возможно, все равно думается, и мысли безрадостные. Если бы не все это — вынужденное безделье, скрашенное редкими диалогами с соседями, если бы не мысли постоянно штурмующие голову, никогда бы не повелся на провокацию Романо, даже не подошел бы к думосбросу. А так взгляд то и дело останавливался на оставленной чаше, да еще и любопытный Дени начал приставать с многочисленными вопросами: «Папочка, а что это такое? А можно я посмотрю? А как это работает?», — добавлял масла в огонь. Мерлин, лучше бы никогда и не знал, что такое думосброс, и как он работает; лучше бы его вообще не существовало. В этом случае не испытал всего того, что испытал, когда все же решил пойти на поводу у своего любопытства и окунуться в воспоминания Романо.

Два обнаженных, переплетенных тела; стоны, поцелуи, ласки и все это пропитано такой страстью и нежностью… Был ли Снейп столь же ласков, нежен и аккуратен с Джоном? Шептал ли он на ухо всякие милые, сводящие с ума, возбуждающие, пошлые нежности? Ничего подобного. Вы всегда жестко трахались, и даже если порой все начиналось нежно, то заканчивалось всегда одинаково — жестким трахом. А в истинном обличьи между вами вообще ничего не было. Профессор Снейп всегда испытывал к тебе только неприязнь граничащей с ненавистью. Вот Джеймса он любил, Джона хотел, а тебя... 

После просмотра воспоминаний (наверное ты мазохист), долго сидишь на полу, привалившись спиной к холодным прутьям решетки. Прикрыв глаза, пытаешься забыть, стереть, или хотя бы не думать о том, что увидел. Вот зачем, спрашивается, было смотреть? Чтобы сделать себе еще хуже? Хотя, куда уж хуже? Хуже уже быть не может. Да и что такое другой в жизни любимого, по сравнению с угрозой жизни детей? Да и другой ли? Снейп же планирует разорвать брачные узы, так что он в своем праве — может распоряжаться своим свободным временем как ему заблагорассудится. Но почему же тогда так больно? И почему стало в разы страшнее? Наверное потому, что надежда после просмотра воспоминаний Романо окончательно исчезает. На ее месте взрастает четкая уверенность, что вас никто никогда отсюда не вытащит. Вам уготована та же участь, что и Габриэлю. Ладно ты, но Дени и еще не рожденный ребенок... Зажмуриваешься и сжимаешь руки в кулаки, едва удерживаясь от крика. Лучше бы никогда этого не видел, лучше бы продолжали одолевать сомнения, ведь, несмотря на них, надежда была, а сейчас... Ты знаешь, что помощь не придет, что вы окончите свою жизнь здесь — в клетке, и скорее всего конец будет совсем не легким. 

— Другой? По твоему лицу вижу, что у твоего избранника обнаружился другой, — внезапно подает голос сосед. Видимо ему тоже, как и всем остальным, нечем заняться. И почему вы с Дени не в одиночке? Хорошо, что сын крепко спит. Не нужно ему знать о том, что второй родитель отказался от вас.

— Мой избранник собирается со мной разорвать узы, так что все закономерно, — и зачем решил поддержать диалог? Точно от того, что нечем заняться.

Габриель хмурится.

— Поит зельем мужской беременности и разрыв уз? Не сходится.

Наоборот. Очень даже все сходится. Потому что обе беременности случайны — ты ведь Изумрудноглазый. И даже хочешь сообщить об этом в порыве чувств, но останавливаешься. Здесь вроде кроме Лоура Корхами, никому неизвестно, что ты — Одаренный, все считают, что ты беременный благодаря зелью. Что же пусть так и остается. Но не успеваешь и слова вставить, как тот замечает:

— Тут замешан дар, — и тут же впиливается в тебя немигающим взглядом: — Что у тебя за наследие?

Но не успеваешь задуматься над ответом, как внезапно срабатывают сигнальные чары. По-крайней мере, судя по звуку, очень похоже на них.

Габриэль тут же заливается громким хохотом, срывается с места и снова пытается выдрать оковы из стены; женщина вздрагивает, видимо проснувшись, и начинает тихо выть; Дени просыпается и плачет; начинается хаос. Кто-то ходит из угла в угол; кто-то бьется о железные прутья; кто-то, как и Габриэль, истошно вопит и хохочет; а кто-то, как ты, смотрит в ту сторону, где входная дверь. Миллионы, нет миллиарды мыслей — различных предположений вспыхивают в мозгу. Эмоция сменяет, эмоцию. То вспыхивает ярким заревом надежда (вдруг логово похителей найдено и сейчас их всех отсюда вытащат), то окаляет безудержным страхом и паникой (вдруг это совсем не сигнальные чары, а сигнал к чему-нибудь очень не хорошему, после чего их всех ждет неминуемая смерть). Как бы то ни было, это звукопредставление вскоре прекращается и наступает зловещая тишина, от которой идет мороз по коже. Еще сильнее прижимаешь Дени к себе, снова не зная чего ожидать и к чему готовиться.

— Что это было? — тихо, практически шопотом.

— О, мой юный друг, это было нападение, — филосовски, словно комментируя научный трактат из области непознанного, подает голос старец. — Видимо, кто-то из близких сидящих здесь людей решил испытать удачу, вызволив близкого.

Нападение? Освобождение? Снова омывает надеждой — вдруг это Снейп? Но надежда тут же обращается в пепел. Нет, едва ли. Если раньше надеялся и верил, что муж все же вытащит вас отсюда, то сейчас, после увиденного...

Хочешь узнать правду, решить какой-либо вопрос, узнать об отношении к чему-либо, загляни в исторические хроники, они не лгут. Изумрудноглазые всегда нужны были волшебникам только как дармовая сила, маггловская бесплатная батарейка. Крайне редко кто соглашался на то, чтобы Изумрудноглазый давал потомство, потому что они всегда производили на свет только себе подобных — вечную головную боль для второго родителя. А ты ждешь второго. Так что, если доверять истории, все закономерно. Это, возможно, было бы не так, если бы вторым родителем был не Северус Снейп, а какой-нибудь сердобольный, влюбленный в тебя маг, а так… 

Северус Снейп всегда производил впечатление человека, чьи жизненный взгляды и действия основываются на логике, прагматике и выгоде. Выгодно ли рисковать своей жизнью ради трех Изумрудноглазых, два из которых так малы, что представляют только головную боль, а когда войдут в наследие эта головная боль усилится многократно — обязательно найдутся смельчаки, которые захотят пленить их, посадить как диких животных в клетки, чтобы регулярно подпитываться. И это еще не все. Как только дети вступят в наследие, а они в него вступят, если, конечно, учитывая обстоятельства, доживут до своего тринадцатилетия, им нужно будет найти любовников, которым бы не пришло в голову похитить их и держать запертыми, которые бы не только смогли обеспечить надежную защиту, но и относились бы по человечески. Кому нужны все эти проблемы? Да ни один маг в здравом уме не подпишется на все это. Так что все закономерно, поэтому не стоит обижаться на Северуса за его желание разорвать всяческую связь с вами.

С другой стороны, Снейп предлагал встречаться, обещал защиту, а когда узнал о Дени и втором малыше обещал заботиться о них, принимать участие в их воспитании. Что же получается, его обещания — ложь? Но опять же стать любовником он предлагал совсем не тебе, а Джону, а про детей он тогда еще и знать не знал, но ведь когда узнал... Нет, это какой-то замкнутый круг. Каждый вывод противоречит предыдущему. Прикрываешь глаза, понимая, что окончательно и бесповоротно запутался, да еще и это странное нападение. Кого собирались вызволить? Претендентов много. Да и было ли это нападение?

— Папа, как думаешь, это был отец? Ему удалось? — тихий детский голосочек прерывает поток мыслей.

— Что удалось? — не сразу понимает, что конкретно имеет в виду сын.

— Проникнуть сюда и всех их убить. Ведь это он, да? Из-за него был этот звук.

— Я не знаю.

— Я уверен, что это он. Отец сильный, смелый и хитрый. Он много знает и умеет. Он вытащит нас отсюда.

Вот бы и тебе такую уверенность.

— Конечно вытащит, — пусть хотя бы у ребенка будет надежда.

***

Сколько проходит времени? Полчаса, час, три часа? Опять не знаешь. Впрочем, тут время бежит слишком медленно. Оно, кажется, остановилось, замерло. Непонятно: какое сейчас время суток? День, ночь, вечер, утро? Раньше встречать рассвет, провожать закат, ощущать на коже солнечные, летние лучи, или мороз колючего, зимнего ветра считалось чем-то само собой разумеющимся, а потому не замечалось, не ценилось. Сейчас же, сидя здесь, раз за разом задаешься еще одним вопросом: будет ли возможность когда-нибудь еще увидеть, насладиться всем этим? 

Мысли-мысли...

Эх, и почему ты не один, почему схватили не тебя одного, почему схватили тогда, когда беременный? Если бы был один, то так бы не переживал, не волновался, смирился бы с уготовленным. Хотя, если бы не был в положении, то похитителям стало известно носителем какого именно дара ты являешься. И что тогда? Да ничего. Тебя регулярно бы имели все кому не лень, и скорее всего ты очень быстро бы умер — все же магии нужно время, чтобы накопиться. С другой стороны, смерть не страшна, ты ее не боишься. Дети — вот что заставляет тревожиться. Несмотря на дар или проклятье (для кого как), который они получат, ты хочешь, чтобы их жизнь была счастливой, чтобы им не нужно было проходить через то, через что прошел ты. Впрочем, наверняка все родители желают только самого лучшего своим детям.

— Ужин не несут, — внезапно замечает Габриэль.

На эту фразу пожимаешь плечами. Не несут и не несут. Дени вроде пока не голоден, а у тебя токсикоз.

— Не к добру это, — добавляет старик.

— Не к добру? Почему? — ты.

— Скорее всего они выяснили, кто пытался проникнуть к ним и скоро придут для того, чтобы подготовить очередное послание, — спокойно, как будто ведя пространные рассуждения, например, о погоде, поясняет старик.

Пульс учащается.

— И что в этом страшного? — снова страшно.

— Молись, чтобы нападение устроили не твои близкие, иначе тебе или твоему ребенку придется не сладко, — Габриель.

Переводишь взгляд на соседа и чувствуешь, как сердце проваливается в пятки. Шрамы, многочисленные увечья — вот что покрывает тело Габриэля. Неужели... Огромный ком застревает в горле и никак не желает сглатываться, тошнота мощными волнами накатывает, по спине бежит холодный пот, по телу проходит сильная дрожь. Нет, ты не отдашь Дени, не позволишь причинить ему вред.

— Дени, иди к папе, — мягким голосом, хорошо скрывая панику и ужас, зовешь сына, нашедшего себе развлечение — считать прутья на клетке.

— Ну вот, ты меня сбил, — недовольно-разочаровано молвит ребенок (хорошо, что он не вслушивался в разговор), но все же поднимается и направляется к тебе. Вот бы и тебе такое спокойствие и адаптивность. Дети, они всегда и везде найдут себе развлечения.

Как только недовольный Дени оказывается в твоих объятиях, раздается лязг замка, от чего сильно вздрагиваешь и еще крепче прижимаешь ребенка к себе. Скрип двери. Шаги. Внутренне группируешься, готовясь... К чему? Да к чему угодно, только не к хорошему. Готовишься к обороне, готовишься рвать ногтями и зубами любого, кто посмеет приблизиться к Дени. Тебе не важны причины. Тебе наплевать на них. Сейчас ведет древний инстинкт матери — во чтобы ни стало, даже ценой своей жизни защитить потомство.

На этот раз группа больше. И среди них тот самый старичок — узолог — Стендант Вейкюх. Да что же это такое? И он с ними? А еще кроме амбалов в пришедшей группе состоит незнакомый маг. Среднего роста, но выше тебя и узолога. Черные волосы, аккуратная бородка, усы и черные, пронзительные, бездушные глаза. На нем маггловские черные джинсы и рубашка. Не европеец, скорее мексиканец, или испанец, им присуща такая внешность. 

Несмотря на внезапно проснувшееся головокружение, то и дело подкатывающую тошноту (и почему дурнота накатывает всегда так не вовремя?), поднимаешься и отодвигаешь сына за спину — заслоняешь собой. Из горла вырывается древнее, совсем нечеловеческое рычание.

Группа вошедших останавливается возле вашей клетки.

— Они? — короткая фраза, произнесенная незнакомцем. У него низкий грудной голос, акцента нет.

Стендант едва заметно кивает. Теперь его лицо не выражает той благожелательности, которая запомнилась, наоборот, оно грустно-мрачное, а морщины, кажется, только углубились, прорезались глубже в кожу, увеличивая возраст.

— Будьте, пожалуйста, с ними помягче. Ему плохое обращение с ними, — кивком головы Вейкюх указывает на вас, — может не понравиться.

— Ему нужно было раньше об этом думать, — отрезает маг с аккуратной бородкой и подает знак громилам открывать клетку.

— Гарри, послушайте меня, пожалуйста, не сопротивляйтесь. Так Вы сможете сохранить жизнь себе и своим детям.

Но ты не слышишь, ты во власти инстинктов. Делаешь шаг назад, продолжая прикрывать собой сына и ощетиниваться. А дальше происходит все слишком быстро, так быстро, что практически не оседает в памяти.

Амбалы входят в клетку. Со звериным рычанием бросаешься на них, и совсем не по мужски вцепляется в лицо одному. Удар. Темнота. Холодный пол, боль в боку и спине. Детский крик. Миг. Все плывет и шатается, словно оказался на маггловском корабле в сильный шторм. Звуки доносятся словно издалека. Попытка встать на ноги. Руку и ногу прорезает боль, но это второстепенно — детский крик продолжается — и это ориентир. Рывок и снова удар. Опять темнота. Что-то теплое течет по лицу. Миг. Теперь видимость стала еще хуже, кажется глаз травмирован или окончательно потерян — непонятно и опять же это неважно. Нужно подняться и защитить дитя. Во чтобы то ни стало, подняться и защитить Дени.

— Заткните его. Это невозможно слушать. Этого поднимайте, и поаккуратнее, он нужен живым, — голос доносится откуда совсем издалека сквозь сильные помехи. Нужно встать, вырвать Дени у них, но ноги не слушаются. Крики и плачь становятся совсем приглушенными.

Сквозь кровавую пелену снова и снова пытаешься встать, но тело не слушается, только боль, тошнота и это сводящее с ума качание. А дальше резко подхватывают под руки, выкручивая суставы, и ставят на ноги, так резко, что выбивает дух, воздуха не хватает, грудь спирает, по телу проносится волна невыносимой боли, но она третьестепенна. Дени — вот, что важно. Где он? Что с ним? Вертишь головой, но не видишь сына, только спины магов.

— Дени, — с уст срывается практически неразличимый шелест.

— Шевелись, а то больнее сделаем, — низкий бас говорящего раздается где-то близко и опять же звучит словно издалека.

— Дени, — почему голос продолжает звучать так тихо?

Ноги не слушаются. Сил сопротивляться нет. Дени, Дени, где ты? Отчаянье, страх, паника. Где сын? Куда они его забрали? Что собираются с ним делать?

А дальше коридоры, ступени и снова коридоры. Тебя практически волокут. Нет, ты идешь — переставляешь ноги, но постоянно спотыкаешься и падаешь. Резко вздергивают на ноги и, совсем не нежно встряхнув, заставляют двигаться вперед. А ты думаешь об одном: что с Дени? Из-за красного марева практически ничего не видишь, остаются только ощущения. Что-то теплое продолжает течь по лицу. Боль в суставах и лодыжке. Или это не лодыжка болит? Непонятно. Вся дорога сопровождается постоянными погружениями в темноту и болезненными выныриваниями из нее.

А дальше большая комната. Очень большая. В ней много всего. Но вот чего? Из-за кровавой пелены не разглядеть. Все продолжает плыть. Отпускают — в один прекрасный момент перестаешь ощущать болезненный хват. Но как только это происходит, пол стремительно приближается, и ты оказываешься на неровных камнях. Попытка подняться причиняет адову боль, поэтому ничего не остается как оставаться в прежнем положении и вертеть головой, пытаясь сквозь плотный туман отыскать взглядом сына, то и дело зовя его. Но голос снова и снова подводит. Что не так с твоим голосом? Почему он продолжает звучать так тихо? 

А дальше раздается душераздирающий детский крик, перемешанный с плачем.

Реагируя на звук, все же удается сесть и, опираясь на руки, развернуться.

В центре комнаты, под слепящие вспышки колдокамеры, сквозь плотный туман различаешь смутные очертания фигуры сына. И тут же обдает холодом, страхом и паникой. С ребенка, не обращая внимания на крики и слезы, сдирают штаны, разводят в стороны ноги и ставят в колено-локтевую позу. Понимание того, что сейчас вытворят с его ребенком происходит мгновенно. Нет-нет-нет, только не с Дени. Защитить, уберечь, не позволить. Нечеловеческий крик вырывается сам собой и эхом разносится по пространству. Ползешь к сыну, крича и умоляя о чем-то. О чем? Сам не понимаешь.

Мексиканец что-то говорит, но что? Какой на этот раз приказ отдает? Непонятно. Да и неважно. Главное добраться до Дени, не позволить сотворить с ним ЭТО. Ребенок этого не перенесет. Это сломает его.

Целенаправлено двигаешься вперед. Падаешь, поднимаешься на четвереньки и снова ползешь до тех пор, пока не видишь перед глазами ботинки. А дальше хватают за волосы и тащат к сыну, ставят на колени и приставляют нож к животу. Замираешь. Ты в ужасе — второй ребенок. Неужели они собираются вырезать его? До настоящего момента был уверен, что младшему ничего не угрожает, он хорошо защищен, но о том, что его можно вырезать… Вот тут окончательно погружаешься в пучину паники и сильнейшего, всепоглощающего страха. Замираешь, боясь пошевелиться, боясь сделать даже малейшее движение, потому что оно может привести к непоправимому.

— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, не делайте этого, — голос окончательно подводит. Вместо слов вырываются только свист и хрипы.

— Господа, я думаю мы с вами неправильно начали наш диалог, так мы не придем к соглашению. Предлагаю начать переговоры заново, — бесстрастный, но такой знакомый голос.


	7. Путь на свободу

— Господа, я думаю мы с вами неправильно начали наш диалог, так мы не придем к соглашению. Предлагаю начать переговоры заново, — бесстрастный, но такой знакомый голос.

Этот голос узнал бы из тысячи других. Северус Снейп. Пришел. Даже сквозь плотный, багровый туман, узнаешь высокую, поджарую фигуру в черной мантии с тысячей пуговиц, римский профиль и черные словно смоль волосы. ОН пришел, ОН не бросил вас — и это самое важное. Все остальное ерунда. ОН вытащит вас отсюда. Теперь, когда ОН здесь, можно расслабиться. 

Холодный металл ножа, который так явственно ощущал еще несколько минут назад исчезает, крики и плач Дени прекращаются, а холодный, спокойный безэмоциональный голос Северуса, льющийся спокойной рекой, тихим рокотом где-то вдалеке, насылает покой и умиротворение. И ты расслабляешься — позволяешь тьме утянуть себя.

***

— Гарри, давай, не упрямься, пей, — глубокий, бархатный, обволакивающий и такой любимый голос звучит странно обеспокоенно. Затем, чертыхания. Приподнимают голову и начинают аккуратно, нежно массировать горло. Что-то холодное приставляется к губам и на язык попадает горькая, вязкая субстанция. Мерзкий вкус вызывает волну сильнейшей дурноты. Еще чуть-чуть и... 

Резко распахиваешь глаза и, перевалившись через край кровати, позволяешь тошнотворному кому выплеснуться наружу — тебя рвет. Желудок простреливают болезненные спазмы. На глазах слезы, и они и после продолжают стекать по щекам. Кашель сводит горло. И если бы тебя не обхватили, наверное бы упал — совсем обессилен. К губам подносят стакан с водой. Жадно пьешь, а потом, вернув стакан, поворачивает голову.

Обсидиановые глаза. Пронзительный взгляд пронзает и обволакивает. Обеспокоенность и... любовь... Вот чем наполнен ЕГО взгляд. Моргаешь, а вдруг сон или галлюцинация? Но картинка остается статичной. Северус Снейп смотрит на ТАК, как никогда не смотрел на тебя.

— Легче? — а как звучит его голос! Забота, нежность и беспокойство. Снова моргаешь — не верится, что все это реально. Ведь ТАК Снейп не разговаривал даже с Джоном. — Давай уложим тебя обратно в кровать, — помогает устроится на подушках и заворачивает в одеяло. Точно сон. Иначе куда делись решетки, холодный каменный, сырой пол, бугристые стены и покрытый плесенью потолок? Где иронично-злобный Снейп?

— Я сплю? — голос звучит хрипло и невероятно тихо, а еще каждый звук причиняет боль — и нет, это не сон. Во сне не бывает больно.

Мягким движением убирает с лица влажную от пота прядь волос.

— Тебе нужно отдыхать и набираться сил.

Вместо того, чтобы подчиниться — заснуть, осматриваешься. Светлые стены, ровный выложенный причудливой мазаикой пол, кровать, тумбочка, шкаф. Только вот окон нет. Пространство освещает свет свечей и факелов.

— Где я? — и снова эта боль — ощущение будто горло режут ножом.

— Все там же, мистер Поттер, все там же, — никакой иронии и яда, только мягкость и усталость.

Воспоминания словно ураган рушат безмятежность. Клетка, мексиканец, амбалы, боль, крики и плачь сына... Грудь сдавливает, становится трудно дышать, из горла вырываются болезненные хрипы. И тут же тебя обнимают. Гладят спину, точечно надавливая в определенных местах.

— Все хорошо. Никто больше тебя не тронет, я не позволю, слышишь? Не позволю, — шепчет.

— Дени... как он?

— С ним все в порядке. Он в Ваагоше, в безопасности. За ним присматривает Гоц, профессор фон Фогельзак, ты же его помнишь?

Фон Фогельзак? Угрюмый резкий профессор зельеварения, что ведет занятия у старших курсов. Его боятся не меньше, чем Северуса Снейпа? Да, отлично его помнишь. Как и прочие всегда побаивался этого человека, а потому сторонился. Если Снейп ему доверяет и если Дени с ним, под его присмотром, значит действительно все хорошо. Отпускает, но лишь на мгновение. А вдруг этот человек тоже с НИМИ, как Корхами, Вейкюх и Романо? Воздух опять практически не проникает в легкие.

— О он... он... не... с ними? А вдруг... 

Тихое чертыхание.

— Мерлин, Гарри, да успокойся же ты. Нет, Гоц не с ними. Он одиночка, у него никого нет. У них нет возможности им манипулировать.

Отпускает. Даже если Северус и не знает чего-то о фон Фогельзаке, по-крайней мере Дени уже не здесь, а в Ваагоше. Там безопасно. Расслабляешься и “виснешь” в руках Снейпа. Сил удерживать себя в вертикальном положении нет. Прикрываешь глаза и делаешь глубокий вдох.

— Вот и хорошо, — с этими словами Северус устраивает тебя на подушках, затем, берет с тумбочки очередной флакон и подносит к губам: — Пей. Это восстанавливающее со сном-без-сновидений. 

Послушно глотаешь мерзкую субстанцию и тут же запивает ее водой. Мерзкий вкус исчезает. И прежде чем заснуть, спрашиваешь:

— Мой ребенок... с ним...

— С ним тоже все хорошо. Ты же помнишь слова мадам Помфри? Чтобы с тобой не происходило, ему, — Снейп мягко кладет ладонь на твой живот, — ничего не угрожает.

Едва заметно кивнув, пытаешься улыбнуться, но на это уже нет сил. Засыпаешь.

***

А дальше ничего не меняется, кроме места заключения. Вместо клетки, холодных, покрытых плесенью каменных, отсыревших стен, теплая комната; вместо грязного матраса, кровать; вместо вонючей бурды, которую и едой не назвать, вкусные обеды, завтраки и ужины, но одно остается неизменным: ты заперт, как тогда, в клетке, только теперь без соседей. Единственное, что успокаивает: Дени здесь нет, он в безопасности. Поскольку ребенку, что в животе, нужен здоровый и крепкий родитель, иначе он может родиться неполноценным, с какими-нибудь, не дай Мерлин, заболеваниями, заставляешь себя хорошо есть, пить все без исключения зелья и спать. И уже через неделю чувствуешь себя достаточно хорошо.

Снейп навещает достаточно часто и каждый раз ставит в тупик своим поведением. Его отношение к тебе в корне меняется. Ласковый, терпеливый Снейп... Это вводит в ступор и одновременно радует. 

Северус никогда не остается на ночь, но каждый раз сидит рядом на краю кровати, пока не засыпаешь. Ежевечерние массажи тоже возобновляются. А чего стоят объятия, поглаживания, осторожные ласки... Если нужно было оказаться в этом месте, в руках террористов, чтобы получить ТАКОГО Снейпа... “Нет худа без добра”.

Но по мере того, как силы прибавляются, в голове начинают возникать вопросы: что на самом деле за люди, что похитили их с Дени? Зачем им столько совершенно разных специалистов, ведь теперь и Снейп с ними сотрудничает. Если бы это было не так, то Дени бы отсюда не выпустили, а ты валялся бы в беспамятстве в той клетке. Каким образом Северусу удалось с ними договориться? Что он такого им предложил в обмен на свободу Дени? Полную лояльность? Но они ее могли получить и не отпуская Дени. Добровольное сотрудничество? А им какая разница каким образом Снейп будет с ними сотрудничать. Хотя принудить Северуса к чему-либо... Кто пытался проникнуть в штаб террористов (если, конечно, это штаб)? Вопросы-вопросы. А еще не хватает солнца и свежего воздуха. Порой начинает казаться, что ты здесь навсегда. Но молчишь, не жалуешься, не спрашиваешь, вдруг помещение каким-то образом прослушивается. С каждым днем становишься все более молчаливым и задумчивым, меньше улыбаешься — переживаешь.

Снейп тоже молчит, только его взгляд становится все более обеспокоенным. И вот однажды, зайдя в комнату и кинув на кровать нормальную одежду, а не стандартную безликую пижаму, он произносит в своей обычной манере:

— Вставай и одевайся.

Удивляешься и смотришь на одежду.

— Что это? — хотя и так понятно что — одежда. — Мы куда-то идем? Нас отпускают?

— Нет, Гарри, нас не отпускают, — и продолжает, но мягче: — Но о прогулке я договорился, — и повторяется в своей прежней, обычной манере: — Одевайся.

Прогулка — возможность полной грудью вдохнуть свежий воздух, увидеть небо… Не заставляешь себя ждать. Поднимаешься с кровати и уже собираешься снять пижаму, но внезапно останавливаешься и краснеешь.

— Отвернись, пожалуйста, — откуда это смущение?

Снейп возводит глаза к потолку и тихо бормочет себе под нос:

— О, ради Мерлина, чего я там не видел, — но все же встает лицом к двери.

Продолжая не понимать себя, своих странных, неуместных чувств — и правда, чего Снейп там не видел — красный как свекла, быстро переодеваешься. Когда зашнуровываешь ботинки, Снейп, продолжая стоять спиной к тебе, интересуется:

— Можно поворачиваться?

Еще пуще прежнего засмущавшись, Гарри тихо отвечаешь:

— Да.

Снейп поворачивается и скользит взглядом по тебе. А тебе стыдно за то внезапное смущение и просьбу отвернуться.

Пальцы почему-то не слушаются, руки слегка дрожат, шнурки отказываются завязываться. Да что же такое?

— Помочь? — ухмыляется, но беззлобно.

Не успеваешь отреагировать, как Снейп опускается на корточки и быстро завязывает шнурки, а потом поднимает голову. Их лица оказываются близко, слишком близко. Взгляды пересекаются и внутри тебя вспыхивает яркое пламя. Жар увеличивается, в брюках становится тесно, рот наполняется слюной. Черт, ты возбудился. Снова краснеешь.

Северус медленно поднимается и хриплым голосом молвит:

— Пойдемте, Гарри. Будьте крайне внимательны.

Крайне внимательны? Что это может значить? Почему «не осторожны», а именно «крайне внимательны»? Ответа как всегда нет, а спросить нельзя — двери, оказывается, охраняют амбалы, двери во вход в блок, где кроме твоей комнаты есть и другие. Вполне возможно, что там такие же, как и ты. И как Северусу удалось вывести Дени из этого места?

Несмотря на вопросы, что роем зудят в голове, подбираешься и концентрируешься. Взгляд то и дело бежит по каменным стенам, полу, сводчатому потолку, огромным колоннам и незнакомым людям, что проходят мимо. Запоминаешь в какую сторону и сколько раз поворачиваете, сколько лестничных пролетов проходите, и даже запоминаешь количество ступеней на каждой лестнице.

В конечном итоге, оказываетесь в небольшом заброшенном саду. Прямо напротив выхода — высохший фонтан с высокими бортиками, утопающий в обнаженных ветвях кустарников и невысоких деревьев; штукатурка на особняке посыпалась, открывая красную кирпичную кладку. Двери совсем не кажутся массивными, наоборот, они производят впечатление хлипкости. Кажется, неаккуратно дерни, и они обратятся в труху. Кому придет в голову обследовать заброшенное здание, ведь именно так оно и выглядит. И не подумаешь, что здесь держат людей, не подумаешь, что здесь кого-то пытают и тем более, готовят террористический акт. Впечатление, что особняк пустой. А насколько в действительности защищено это место?

— Не смотри на внешний вид. Он обманчив, — Снейп, тихо. Едва заметно киваеешь. А затем, когда оказываетесь в глубине сада, останавливаетесь, и ты на мгновение прикрываешь глаза. Мерлин, как же хорошо. Видимо, в этом и заключается счастье — в легком дуновении ветра, последних солнечных лучах (оказывается сейчас вечер), что скрываются за невидимым горизонтом, высохшей красно-желтой листвы под ногами, и легкого мороза, что ощущается на коже — осень давно вступила в свои права. Ежишься. Холодновато, но как хорошо! 

— Замерз? — Снейп и снова тихо. Обеспокоен.

Вместо ответа изучающе смотришь на Снейпа.

— Мы отсюда выберемся?

Кивает и, сделав шаг, притягивает тебя к себе.

О, вот так еще лучше. Нет, это воистину прекрасное, сказочное мгновение. Обнимаешь мужа и, положив голову ему на грудь, снова прикрываешь глаза. Время замирает. Все отходит далеко на задний план. Нет ни похитителей, ни страха, ни дурацких мыслей, только ОН и ты. Прекрасное незабываемое мгновение.

— Уже скоро, Гарри, совсем скоро, — Снейп, его голос тонет в шелесте, подхваченных ветром листьев. — Я некоторое время не смогу тебя навещать, буду занят, но ты будь готов. Я дам знак.

— Что за знак? Для чего?

— Ты поймешь.

Некоторое время продолжаете так же стоять прижимаясь друг к другу, а потом Снейп сообщает, что пора возвращаться, и момент уходит, оставляя в памяти волшебное, незабываемое мгновение.

***

Следующая неделя тянется невообразимо долго. Снейп, как и сказал, больше не приходит. Единственное, что остается — ждать и верить, что Северус вызволит тебя отсюда. Каким образом? Непонятно. Особняк настолько хорошо охраняется и одновременно выглядит настолько заброшенным, что едва ли кому-либо в голову придет искать здесь похищенных. Плюс чары. Ты уверен, это место под куполом чар Ненаходимости.

Изо дня в день меряешь комнату шагами, гладишь живот, который видно (пошел пятый месяц), разговариваешь с ребенком и с собой — занимаешься самовнушением, что все будет хорошо, и вы скоро отсюда выберетесь, нужно только подождать еще чуть-чуть ( боишься, что ребенка придется рожать прямо здесь. В этом случае скорее всего умрешь — прошлые роды были крайне тяжелыми). Спишь плохо. Снится огонь, взрывы, война, хаос, мертвый Снейп и искалеченный Дени. Просыпаешься с криком взмокший от пота, поднимаешься с кровати, напоминая себе дряхлого старика, и начинаешь делать зарядку — физическая нагрузка всегда помогала прочистить мозг, успокоиться. И если по началу это срабатывает, то спустя время практически не помогает. Единственное, что поддерживает — это надежда. Исправно пьешь все зелья. Они работают, что говорит о том, что варит их Снейп, а раз это так, значит все идет, как должно.

Токсикоз постепенно сходит на нет, зато потребность в еде возрастает, а еще хочется кислых яблок со сгущенным молоком, но попросить... У кого? У амбалов? На них стараешься даже не смотреть. Отлично помнишь какие твердые у них кулаки и насколько беспощадны эти маги.

И однажды все меняется.

Вместо амбала еду и сменную одежду приносит Лоур Корхами. Увидев его в дверях, теряешься. Но противоречивые эмоции быстро тухнут, когда тот, улыбнувшись кончиками губ, сообщает:

— Мне нужно продиагностировать Вас. Пожалуйста, ложитесь на спину и оголите живот.

Вообще-то этим должен заниматься колдомедик. Неужели у них в штате нет колдомедика? Это плохо, очень плохо, потому что если до родов не выберешься отсюда, то точно умрешь. С другой стороны лучше Корхами, нежели незнакомый маг.

Ложишься на спину и задираешь пижаму.

Положив сложенную сменную одежду на тумбочку, Лоур подходит и начинает водить над животом палочкой, но диагностического заклинания не слетает с его губ, вместо этого, едва слышным шепотом он говорит:

— Сегодня. Все произойдет сегодня. Будьте готовы. В вещах Ваша палочка. Как только услышите грохот, выждите две минуты и выбирайтесь отсюда. «Алохомора» сработает, об этом позаботятся. Вам нужно будет добраться до фонтана. Вы же помните дорогу?

Разволновавшись, едва заметно киваешь.

— Две минуты, помните об этом. Это важно, — с этими словами Лоур отходит от юноши и громко заявляет, косясь на дверь: — С вашим ребенком, молодой человек, полный порядок. Он развивается, как и положено, так что нечего напрасно переживать, — после, два раза стукнув в дверь, выходит. 

Краем глаза удается уловить две тени около двери. Амбалы.

Поднимаешься и, дрожащими руками взяв с тумбочки чистую пижаму, переодеваешься. Палочку прячешь под матрас. Затем, присаживаешься на край кровати и ждешь. Неужели покинешь это место. Не верится.

И опять время начинает ползти. Оно тянется настолько медленно, что, кажется, будто вообще остановилось. Порой думается, что слова Корхами — очередной розыгрыш, а палочка, пусть она и выглядит, как твоя палочка, — камуфляж. Несколько раз засовыешь руку под матрас и трогаешь ее. Волнение настолько усиливается, что аж мутит. Тогда делаешь несколько дыхательных упражнений, которые показывала ему Помфри еще в прошлую беременность. Это ненадолго помогает.

В итоге, чтобы немного успокоиться, решает прилечь. Ждать можно и в лежачем положении, тем более так точно не вызовешь подозрений, если вдруг кто-нибудь из вражеского стана решит заглянуть. И сам не замечаешь, как соскальзываешь в беспокойный сон.

Пробуждение происходит резко и внезапно — взрыв, что аж стены дрожат, и сыплется штукатурка, заставляет тебя подскочить и, с сильно бьющимся сердцем, полусонно хлопая глазами, начать окидывать комнату взглядом, пытаясь понять: а что же собственно происходит? Понимание происходит мгновенно. Началось. Даже не пытаясь нащупать тапочки (какие к черту тапки?), вытаскиваешь из-под матраса палочку и на цыпочках подходишь к двери. Мысленно отсчитываешь положенные две минуты.

Громкие голоса, шаги, бегущих куда-то людей, хлопанье дверей, а дальше жуткая тишина.

Все, пора. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, направляешь палочку на замок и тихо шепчешь: «Алохомора». Щелчок. Корхами не солгал, заклинание срабатывает.

Медленно открываешь дверь и выглядываешь. Никого. На цыпочках выходишь в длинный коридор и уже было готовишься бежать к выходу из блока, как слышишь многократные щелчки, открываемых замков. Сам не зная почему, замираешь. В ту же секунду из одной из дверей вылетает высокий светловолосый юноша, немного старше тебя и кричит:

— Чего сидим? Быстро к выходу из блока, — и пролетает мимо.

Эта фраза служит сигналом. Двери многочисленных комнат тут же открываются. В коридоре набирается целая, совершенно разношерстная толпа. Женщины с маленькими детьми, подростки, молодые юноши и девушки младше и старше Гарри... Их так много и все они огромной, неорганизованной толпой, направляются к выходу из блока.

Мерлин, вас слишком много. Как такой толпой незаметно добраться до фонтана? Нужен четкий план, слаженность действий. Но когда все это планировать и организовывать?

— Так мы отсюда не выберемся. Что же делать? Может есть еще какой-то выход? — не замечает, как говоришь вслух. Отступает обратно вглубь комнаты и скользишь по стенам. Ничего. И снова выглядываешь, лихорадочно соображая: как же быть?

— Эй, ты, решил остаться? Давай к нам, — кричит светловолосый.

— Нас слишком много, нас заметят, — ты, громко и четко.

— И верно, — соглашается светловолосый и тут же выпаливает, обращаясь к испуганной нервничающей толпе: — Так, выходим по двое. Кто был на улице? Кто помнит, где фонтан?

Оказывается на улице успели побывать практически все.

— Двигаемся от колонны к колонне. Один прикрывает другого. Палочки наизготовку. Пошли, — с этими словами, видимо решив подать пример остальным, он распахивает дверь и тут же попадает под случайный, смертельный зеленый луч Авады Кедавры и кулем падает замертво. Не успевают все оставшиеся отреагировать, как откуда-то, кажется прямо с потолка, прямо к ним летит горгулья — огромная черная тварь. Она словно ястреб пикирует к магу-амбалу, ведущему смертельный бой с не меньшего по размерам незнакомцем и, зацепив огромными когтями первого, поднимает вверх. А дальше кидает на каменный пол уже искореженное, мертвое тело. Все цепенеют от страха, а ты, непонятно почему, вытягиваешься вперед и рассматривает опасного волшебного хищника. Взгляд цепляется за огромные когти, крылья со смертоносными зазубринами и горящий рубином единственный глаз — Габриэль. Это Габриэль!

Горгулья тем временем пролетает мимо и устремляется вперед, периодически хватая и разрывая, откусывая части тела и мгновенно их проглатывая.

Тот незнакомец тут же вступает в схватку с другим противником.

— За ним, — что есть мочи кричишь и указывая на горгулью. — Это друг, он выведет, — и более никого не дожидаясь, что есть сил несешься вперед.

Вокруг творится самая настоящая вакханалия. Идет бой. Кто враг, кто друг — непонятно, все перемешано. Да и некогда присматриваться и разбираться, главное выбраться живым и невредимым. 

Коридор, поворот, еще коридор, лестница. Легкие горят огнем, трудно дышать, но ты целеноправленно двигаешься вперед. Адреналин, бушующий в крови, жажда во что бы то ни стало выбраться отсюда — другого шанса не будет — дает дополнительные силы. Еще чуть-чуть, вон уже маячит свет от огромного окна, что над главным входом. Вперед, только вперед. Ноги обо что-то цепляются, пол начинает неимоверно приближаться, но не успеваешь встретиться с ним, как горгулья, неожиданно спекировав прямо на юношу, взмывает вверх, прямо под сводчатый потолок. Крик сам собой вырывается из груди. Миллион мыслей, одна хуже другой молниеносно сменяя друг друга не останавливаясь и совершенно никак не фиксируясь проносятся в голове, и только одна мигает яркими вспышками: смерть, сейчас его ждет неминуемая смерть. А дальше звук разбитого стекла, водопад жалящих осколков, и вот тебя аккуратно опускают возле фонтана.

Габриэль мгновенно трансформируется и, прижав к себе, начинает скользит руками по твоему телу, ощупывая на наличие повреждений.

— Кости целы, связки целы, переломов нет, — констатирует он себе под нос и после тут же падает на колени и зарывается лицом в живот, ласково поглаживая его.

Стоит в полнейшем оцепенении, ничего не понимая и не зная как реагировать. А тот продолжает бормотать:

— Жив, слава Мерлину, жив и невредим, — потом внезапно отпускает тебя так резко, что ты, не устояв на ногах, падаешь на землю. — Сиди тут и не высовывайся, я за остальными. Через пятнадцать минут сработает порт-ключ, — с этими словами Габриэль мгновенно обращается и снова взмывает в воздух, держа путь назад.

Опомниться и поразмышлять на тему: что вообще все это было, нет времени. Буквально через пару минут, то, что довелось увидеть внутри здания, прорывается наружу. Остается только прятаться за фонтаном и уворачиваться от летящих в разные стороны заклинаний. А еще через пару минут присоединяются те пленники, что соседствовали с тобой внизу (в подземельях) и наверху. Вскоре вы тесно прижимаетесь друг к другу, безумными, перепуганными взглядами, выглядывая из-за фонтана. Сколько проходит времени, больше пятнадцать минут, меньше? Когда нужно активировать порт-ключ-фонтан и каким образом (слова-активации не сказали)?

Периодически появляется Габриэль принося все новых и новых пленников. С ними он не столь аккуратен как с тобой. Он подлетает к земле и просто отпускает, из-за чего несчастные получают пусть не сильные, но все же травмы и дополнительные синяки. Хотя, что такое синяки, когда вокруг пачками гибнут люди?

А вакханалия приближается все ближе к фонтану. Кто берет верх? — Непонятно. А еще постоянно ищешь взглядом Северуса, а его все нет и нет. Да где же он? Сердце бухает от волнения и тревоги, нехорошие мысли продолжают обрушиваться на мозг. Крики, взрывы, хлопки — все это сводит с ума. Не в состоянии больше терпеть, высовываешься из-за фонтана и тут же слышит рык летящего к ним Габриэля, несущего в лапах какого-то мальчонку. Не совсем аккуратно сбросив его на землю (незнакомая ведьма тут же заключает ребенка в объятия), он принимает человеческий облик и, достав волшебную палочку, начинает обороняться, на ходу чеканя:

— Так, все дружно взялись за бортик и на счет три говорим: «свобода».

— А как же Северус? Что с ним? Где он? — не выдерживаешь. Вдруг Габриэль знает, ведь судя по всему он не случайный участник.

— Он внизу, в лаборатории, — тут же летит ответ, а дальше: — Раз, — вцепляешься в бортик, — два, — и тут раздается оглушительный взрыв. Здание начинает медленно но верно оседать. А в мозгу набатом бьет только одна мысль: Северус внизу, в здании. Понимание этого словно озарение пронзает, пропитывает, поглощает, не давая возможности вздохнуть и мыслить логично. Если он в здании, а здание рушится, то… Сам не замечаешь, как отцепляешься от бортика фонтана, как вскакиваешь на ноги, как кричишь, не чувствуешь, как хватают и сжимают в каменных объятиях, не позволяя сделать и шага к продолжающемуся рушиться зданию, и тут срабатывает порт-ключ — утаскивает в стремительный водоворот.


	8. Мгновение длиною в вечность

Выкидывает из аппарационной воронки. Протяжный, душераздирающий крик продолжает вырываться из груди, лететь наполняя пространство многократным эхо. Не удержавшись на ногах, падаешь на колени, опираясь ладонями о промерзлую землю. Сил практически нет, но не замечаешь этого, ты ничего не замечает: ни людей, продолжающих пребывать, ни высоких кованых ворот (прибыть непосредственно в Ваагош невозможно — школа накрыта антиаппарационным барьером), ни своих коллег, во главе с мадам Помфри и группой незнакомых колдомедиков. Поднявшись на ноги и едва удерживаясь на них, снова и снова всматриваешься в толпу, надеясь найти Северуса Снейпа. Но высокой фигуры в черном нет. Неужели... Нет, этого не может быть, он не мог погибнуть, только не ОН. Кто-то обращается к тебе, спрашивает о том, как себя чувствуешь, пытается увести вглубь школьной территории, но ты вырываешься. Еще рано. Нужно найти Снейпа.

— Мистер Поттер, Гарри, пойдемте, нужно Вас осмотреть, — словно издалека доносится голос мадам Помфри.

— Я должен дождаться его... Он не мог... Не мог... — горло сводит. Ты не можешь закончить предложение, ведь произнести это слово вслух означает признать, что Северуса нет в живых. Ты отказываешься в это верить. Делаешь несколько шагов назад, продолжая снова и снова скользить взглядом по собравшейся около ворот толпе. Где же ОН? Где? ОН вот-вот должен прибыть. Иначе просто быть не может. В самом деле ОН же не… там под обломками рухнувшего здания.

— Мистер Поттер, Гарри, посмотрите на меня, ну же... — колдоведьма не отступает. — Мерлин, да что же это такое, — тихо, сквозь сжатые зубы устало ворчит она и, видимо, не увидев другого выхода, наотмашь, но не сильно, отвешивает пощечину. Щеку обжигает, и тут же мир перестает плыть, вертеться перед глазами. Картинка внезапно обретает четкость. 

Оказывается, уже поздний вечер или ночь; с небес падает пушистый снег, постепенно окутывая закоченевшую землю белым, блестящим, кружевным покрывалом — здесь зима во всю уже вступает в свои права. Морозно. Но это не промозглый мороз, пробирающий до костей, а колючий, который пока еще только слегка пощипывает кожу. Вдалеке виднеются шпили гор, уходящие высоко за облака; доносится ворчливый скрип ветвей; протяжное завывание ветра, и в центре всего этого горстка продолжающих все пребывать людей. Сколько же их? Хотя сейчас это совсем не важно. О них позаботятся. Сейчас главное дождаться прибытия Северуса, убедиться, что он жив.

— Мадам Пофри, я должен дождаться, я не могу уйти. Со мной все в полном порядке. У меня всего несколько царапин. Их можно обработать и позже. Лучше помогите другим, а мне нужно дождаться его. Обещаю, как только он появится, мы сразу же придем в больничный корпус, — выходит неожиданно четко.

— Вот ведь упрямец. Два сапога — пара, — тихо бормочет колдомедик. — Мистер Поттер, не заговаривайте мне зубы. Пойдемте внутрь, здесь не безопасно. А поверхностные царапины, могут оказаться совсем не поверхностными. Их нужно осмотреть и обработать. Гарри, пойдемте. В самом деле, Вы ведете себя как малое, неразумное дитя. Если простынете или не позволите осмотреть Вас, разве Северус будет рад? Позвольте продиагностировать себя, оденьтесь потеплее, а потом сидите на улице сколько душе угодно, но не вздумайте выходить за ворота, — ее голос звучит переливами от морозящего душу холода до усталой теплоты. 

Некоторое время немигающим взглядом смотришь на колдомедика, а потом, кивнув, вместе с остальными (кто-то идет хромая, кого-то левитируют, кто-то помогает передвигаться собрату по несчастью) направляешься в больничный корпус, то и дело оглядываясь назад. 

Как только все оказываются за воротами, железные, черные монстры приходят в движение и с громким лязгом затворяются.

Во время осмотра спрашиваешь о Дени, и, получив ответ, что сын спокойно спит в личных комнатах профессора фон Фогельзака и вообще с ним полный порядок, хватаешь чью-то мантию и спешишь обратно, к воротам. Там устраиваешься на холодной скамье и замираешь в ожидании. Ты уверен, что вот еще пару минут, и ОН появится, не может не появиться. ОН просто не мог столь бездарно погибнуть.

Но проходит минута, вторая, потом пять, десять, пятнадцать, а ОН все не появляется. Время опять остановилось, запечатляя момент, как невысокий, худенький юноша, в черной мантии с чужого плеча, одиноко сидит на запорошенной снегом скамье и не сводит взгляда от закрытых, кованых, черных ворот.

***

— Мистер Поттер, как я вижу, для Вас закон не писан, — глубокий, бархатный с легкой хрипотцой голос звучит устало.

Вздрагиваешь и открываешь глаза. Видимо умудрился заснуть. Как так получилось? Наверное все дело в чрезмерной усталости и беременности — пятый месяц — организм постоянно выкидывая разные фортеля. Моргаешь до тех пор, пока картинка не становится четкой.

Высокая фигура закутанная в черную, местами пропаленную, местами порванную мантию. Руки опущены, на лбу, у самой границы черных, сливающихся с темной вуалью ночи волос запекшая кровь. Лица в теплом, тусклом свете фонарей, что освещают безлюдное пространство, практически не видно, но ты мгновенно узнаешь человека. Сердце радостно ухает, опаляет эйфорией, но ты не двигаешься, все смотришь и смотришь. Не в состоянии моргнуть, не в состоянии пошевелиться, сделать даже крошечного вздоха, боясь, что это только мираж, что еще чуть-чуть, и он развеется прозрачной дымкой. Мгновение длинною в вечность.

— Потрудитесь-ка все же объяснить: что Вы здесь делаете один в столь поздний час, да еще в такую погоду? — и снова только усталость. И тогда, понимание приходит — ОН живой! ОН вернулся! Вскакиваешь и в мгновение сократив то небольшое расстояние, что между вами, обхавтываешь Снейпа руками и прижимаешься к нему всем телом.

— Жив-жив-жив, — бормочешь. А потом, вероятно из-за переизбытка чувств, колени подгибаются, и ты съезжаешь вниз, но не отпускаешь ЕГО, продолжаешь цепляться. Теперь никогда и никуда ЕГО не отпустишь, и только пусть кто-нибудь снова попробует встать между вами, ты этого человека собственными руками разорвешь на мелкие куски. А из горла вырываются странные хрипы, по щекам бежит теплая, соленая вода, мгновенно охлаждаясь и морозя щеки. Но всего этого не замечаешь, ты рад, бесконечно рад, ты в эйфории. Чистое, неразбавленное счастье. Северус жив! Северус вернулся!

— Тише-тише. Зачем так волноваться? Все целы и невредимы, все в безопасности. Тут радоваться нужно, а он ревет. И замерз весь, дрожит. Ну же, успокойся, все закончилось, — присаживается на корточки. Рука ласково скользит по лицу, стирая с щек мокрые дорожки, пальцы мягко зарываются в волосы, треплют их, а голос звучит, льется сладостной песней так нежно-нежно: — Ну ты чего? С чего такая истерика? Решил довести до конца начатое нашими друзьями? Сердце же не выдержит.

— Я думал... думал... что... ты... Ты не возвращался. Здание рухнуло... Мне сказали... мне сказали, что ты внутри... — хрипы, всхлипы и слезы, рекой текущие из глаз, которые ну никак не остановить.

— Уже все в прошлом, сейчас все хорошо. Я здесь, я жив, — и потом вдруг наиграно строго: — Неужели Вы думали, мистер Поттер, что меня так легко убить? — и снова мягко: — Нет, мой дорогой, не для этого я потратил столько сил и энергии, не для этого рисковал жизнью.

— А для чего? — глупый, совершенно детский вопрос, но он вырывается как-то сам собой. ЕГО руки в легкой ласке продолжают скользить по волосам, продолжают вытирают потоки слез, текущих по замерзшим щекам.

— Как для чего? — наигранное удивление, и снова наигранно строго: — Скажите, мистер Поттер, разве мне не к кому возвращаться, не для кого жить? Разве у меня нет семьи — мужа и сына? Да вот и второй на подходе. Вставайте, и пойдемте отсюда. Холодно. Не хватало Вас еще и от простуды лечить. Горячая ванна, сытный ужин и сон — мы с Вами это заслужили, не так ли?

И ты поднимаешься, продолжая цепляться за Снейпа, как за спасательный круг. И только встав на ноги, замечаешь, что зельевар еле стоит.

— Почему ты так долго?

— Авроры. У них всегда все долго.

— Авроры?

— Потом. Все потом. Сначала ванна, ужин и сон.

— Может сначала к мадам Помфри? Ты еле на ногах стоишь.

— Сами справимся, не впервой. Разве Вы забыли, мистер Поттер? Ваш муж — зельевар и несостоявшийся колдомедик, — вы медленно направляетесь в сторону главного корпуса Ваагоша.

***

Оказывается в кабинете директора есть хорошо замаскированная дверь ведущая в небольшую спальню. Мебели немного — спартанская обстановка: кровать рассчитанная на одного человека; небольшой, но высокий шкаф, тумбочка и окно, занавешенное плотными, темно-синими, практически черными шторами, и все в холодных тонах. 

— Располагайтесь, мистер Поттер, — приглашает Снейп, как только сокрытая от посторонних глаз дверь, ведущая из кабинета директора закрывается, и добавляет: — придется на некоторое время нам обосноваться здесь, — с этими словами, снимая на ходу порванную, прогоревшую местами мантию, Снейп направляется к небольшой двери, что напротив входа. С каждым его шагом, свет загорается сам собой словно живой, освещая путь хозяину покоев. Тем, еще одним помещением оказывается ванна. В ней-то зельевар и исчезает, оставив дверь приоткрытой.

В растерянности замираешь на пороге, не зная что делать и как себя вести. Эйфория к этому моменту сходит на нет, остается усталость и многочисленные вопросы, на которые муж обещал ответить позже. 

Шум воды, а через некоторое время в проеме показывается полуобнаженная фигура мужа.

— Долго Вас еще ждать? Вы собираетесь ко мне присоединиться, или передумали?

Неуверенно переминаешься с ноги на ногу. Хочется туда, к Северусу, но отчего-то продолжаешь стоять из-за внезапно проснувшейся стыдливости. 

Снейп неожиданно срывается с места и, подойдя к нему, поднимает кончиками пальцев его лицо за подбородок.

— Гарри, что сейчас не так? — и снова делано строго: — Что за дурные мысли проникли в Вашу голову, мистер Поттер? — и снова нежно: — Что тебя беспокоит? — к ТАКОМУ Снейпу привыкать и привыкать. 

— Это так странно — твое поведение, — голос звучит тихо, а слова подбираются плохо. — Ты такой… такой…

— И какой же, мистер Поттер? — в глазах плещется юмор.

Опускаешь взгляд и тихо, сбивчиво пытается озвучить мысль:

— Ты всегда так ведешь себя, только, когда мне плохо или грозит опасность. А сейчас... — И что за бред ты несешь? Но продолжаешь: — Угроза ведь до сих пор есть? Это не конец? Поэтому ты привел меня сюда и так ведешь себя, да?

Снейп тихо чертыхается и, устало вздохнув, отвечает:

— Да, угроза есть. Все еще не закончилось, — его голос серьезен. — Что касается моего отношения к тебе... — он неожиданно замолкает и аккуратно кончиками пальцев скользит по скуле юноши и поднимает его лицо за подбородок. — А что если я пересмотрел свое отношение к тебе? Что если я понял, насколько вы с Дени и он, — зельевар мягко кладет руку на выпуклый живот, — самое дорогое, что есть у меня? Такой ответ тебя устроит?

Теряешь дар речи — неверится, что все происходящее правда. 

— Пойдемте, мистер Поттер, — мягко и устало. — Ты до сих пор дрожишь. Так и заболеть недолго. 

И ты позволяешь увести себя в ванную и только там понимает, что действительно дрожишь, но от холода ли? Скорее от переизбытка эмоций. Замечаешь это, когда Снейп начинает снимать с тебя промокшую от снега мантию, грязную рубашку, которую ты забыл сменить, и касается пряжки ремня, от чего сильно краснеешь и отводишь взгляд. А Северус продолжает тебя раздевать, затем, помогает забраться в ванную и, быстро скинув оставшуюся одежду, присоединяется к тебе. Некоторое время вы полностью обнаженные стоите друг напротив друга. А потом юноша осторожно, неуверенно начинает скользить по телу любимого взглядом, а рука, неуверенно, продолжает следовать за взглядом. Засохшие царапины и порезы на плече, руке, груди (наверное и спина пострадала, но там не видно) переплетаются с едва заметной паутиной старых шрамов. Кожа покрылась мелкими пупырышками, Северусу холодно? Его дыхание прерывистое, как будто он только что пробежал стометровку на маггловских соревнованиях. Нравится ли Северусу то, что ты делаеешь, или лучше остановиться? Но остановиться невозможно. Продолжаешь кончиками пальцев обводит порезы, боясь вздохнуть, боясь сделать какое-то другое движение, которое может разрушить этот непередаваемо сказочный момент. И внезапно Снейп, рывком сграбастывает в обътия.

— Мерлин и Моргана, что ты со мной творишь? — тихо шепчет он. Его голос сейчас сравним с тихим шелестом листвы, рокотом едва заметных волн, в этом звуке можно тонуть и тонуть и нет совершенно никакого желания выныривать на поверхность. Прикрываешь глаза и тут же его рот накрывают мощным, страстным, жестким поцелуем. Ты отвечаешь. Но это только начало.

Руки, поцелуи, укусы и снова руки, блуждающие, кажется, везде. Член давно стоит колом, а в животе порхают бабочки, постепенно превращающиеся в жидкий огонь, лаву, струющуюся по венам. Стонешь. Шампуни, гели для душа летят в воду, производя громкий всплеск, но вы, поглощенные друг другом, этого не замечаете. Один из флаконов все же оказывается в руках зельевара. Звук открываемой крышки, и тебя неожиданно резко разворачивают и снова прижимают спиной к груди, продолжают покусывать, гладить, мять, и совсем не нежно наклоняют. А в следующую секунду палец уже кружит по колечку мышц ануса и стремительно входит и тут же начинает скользить туда, сюда. Шипишь, скулишь и извиваешься. Член обхватывают и сжимают. Шершавые пальцы скользят по нему то вверх, то вниз, то вот рука замирает, срывая с уст юноши очередной стон протеста или наслаждения — непонятно. Снейп наваливает сверху, вставляя второй палец и скольжение продолжается еще более интенсивно. А губы вперемешку с зубами продолжают оставлять на коже следы страсти. 

Полностью теряешься под этим стремительным натиском, перестаешь понимать, что вообще происходит, кроме одного: Северус везде, Северус в нем, Северус с ним и это наполняет безграничным счастьем. Сам расставляешь ноги шире и, прогнувшись в пояснице, продолжая цепляться за бортик ванны, начинает подаваться на встречу. 

Вскоре, весьма неожиданно, пальцы исчезают, а еще через мгновение, с глухим рычанием, Снейп начинает медленно входить в тебя. Больно и до невозможности кайфово. Всхлипываешь, поскуливаешь, стонешь и, зажмурившись, резко подается назад — больше нет сил терпеть. Хочется большей наполненности, пусть через боль, перемешанную с невероятным наслаждением, ты должен чувствовать ЕГО всего, везде, ты должен принадлежать только ЕМУ, ты ЕГО Изумрудноглазый, ты должен быть с НИМ един. 

Прерывистое дыхание, стоны, шлепки плоти о плоть и шум, плещущейся воды. Вы жестко сношаетесь, трахаетесь, но как же это хорошо, как этого не хватало, как ты соскучился по этим глубоким толчкам, рукам, что, кажется, присутствуют везде, касаются каждого миллиметра твоего тела, этим губам и укусам, причиняющим боль и наслаждение. Еще-еще, сильнее, быстрее, чтобы вознестись к облакам и забыть обо всем на свете, чтобы раствориться в этих сводящих с ума объятиях, губах, руках, чтобы слиться воедино и больше никогда не расставаться.

Кончаюете бурно и практически одновременно, а потом Снейп, аккуратно выйдя, утаскивает тебя в воду, тихо шепча на ухо:

— Так Вы меня до инфаркта доведете, мистер Поттер, — и, разместив юношу на себе, протягивает: — Мерлин, как же хорошо.

Снейп ласково скользит мочалкой по тебе, то и дело целуя то в макушку, то дотрагиваясь губами до изгиба шеи, то скользит по щеке, а ты, прикрыв глаза, просто наслаждается всем этим. Действительно, как же хорошо. Неразбавленное счастье в чистом виде. Мгновение длиною в вечность.


	9. Главное, чтобы Северус был рядом

Прежде чем окончательно проснуться, блуждаешь на грани сна и яви — мечешься. Вроде спишь, а вроде уже и нет. Кажется будто снова в клетке. Запах сырости, плесени и пробирающий до костей холод. Боишься — вот-вот появятся амбалы, чтобы забрать сына, возможно навсегда. Еще немного и больше никогда не увидишь Дени. Хочешь обнять, прижать его к себе, тянешься… И пустота. Замираешь. Где он? Неужели не увидел, как выводят сына из камеры? Сшибает безудержным ужасом и паникой. Сын — это самое дорогое, что у тебя есть. Ради Дени готов на что угодно: на убийство, воровство, обман, за него отдашь жизнь. Снова и снова лихорадочно мечешься по клетке, бьешь руками по стальным прутьям, через соседние клетки, пытаешься осмотреть все помещение целиком. Но никого кроме тебя нет — ни Габриэля, ни того старика, не дрожащей женщины, что крайне редко поднималась с матраса, никого. Ты один, совершенно один, но не это главное, а то, что Дени пропал. Значит, его тоже увели. Кричишь, бьешься, а в ответ лишь многократное эхо...

— Гарри, Гарри, проснись, — издалека, доносится знакомый голос. Где-то ты его слышал. Кому он принадлежит? Кто тебя зовет? Впрочем, не важно. Нужно следовать за ним, он приведет к Дени. Откуда это знание? Оно просто есть и все. — Да что же это такое, — едва слышное ворчание, а дальше легкие хлопки по лицу и тебя мгновенно выбрасывает из пустого подземелья. Открываешь глаза и некоторое время судорожно осматриваешься, пытаясь понять, где находишься. 

Первое, что видишь — обеспокоенное лицо Северуса, склоненное над тобой. Лицо “отплывает”. Обнаруживаешь себя лежащим на односпальной кровати; под головой мягкая подушка, ты закутан в воздушное, теплое одеяло; светлые стены, тумбочка, высокий шкаф. Решеток, камней, покрытых зеленоватой плесенью и протухшего от сырости и времени матраса — ничего этого нет. И все мгновенно вспоминается. Тогда и приходит понимание, что тебе приснился кошмар. Выдыхаешь.

А дальше всматриваешься в любимое лицо, разглядываешь морщинки, любуешься изгибом брови, тонешь в черном омуте глаз и снова кажется будто до сих пор спишь, просто сон внезапно сменил направленность, но, к счастью, это реальность. Стараясь как можно скорее забыть приснившийся кошмар и успокоить обеспокоенного мужа (надо же Снейп опять волнуется и переживает, приятно-то как), улыбаешься.

— Доброе утро.

— Да уж, доброе, — ироничное ворчание. Это однозначно реальность. Едва ли во сне Снейп стал извить и ворчать. — Ты кричал. Я долго не мог разбудить тебя. Гарри, это плохой показатель.

— Мне просто приснился кошмар, — пожимаешь плечами.

— И часто подобное с тобой происходит?

Разве это важно? Сейчас все в безопасности, на свободе, а кошмары — это ерунда. Со временем пройдут. 

— Северус, не переживай, все хорошо. Всем порой снятся плохие сны.

— Гарри, нет, не ерунда. Я не мог тебя разбудить в течении пяти минут. 

— Я крепко спал, — и тут же задорно ухмыляешься: — Надо же Мастер Зелий, профессор Северус Снейп, директор канадской школы чародейство и волшебства “Ваагош” переживает, что бывшему подопечному, к которому, он на протяжении долгого периода времени испытывал малоприятные чувства, приснился кошмар. Я бы сказал, что это странно.

— Прекрати паясничать, — режет Снейп, и, вздохнув, спокойнее добавляет: — Это может быть весьма серьезно.

— Да ладно, — отмахиваешься, — это же просто самый обычный кошмар.

Но Снейп продолжает хмуриться. А ты, приподнявшись, проводишь кончиком пальца по морщинке между бровей, а потом зарываешься пальцами в волосы и тянешь Снейпа на себя, и вот вы уже обнимаетесь.

— Известно ли тебе, что есть ряд темномагических проклятий, которые вызывают кошмарные сновидения и при этом не позволяют проснуться? Ты долго не просыпался. Неужели ты думаешь, что это нормально? — Снейп, тихо, тебе на ухо.

— Но я же проснулся, значит все в порядке, — отнекиваешься. Наслаждаешься внезапной раскованностью, которую раньше никогда не чувствовал в ЕГО присутствии.

— Будем ждать, когда ты не сможешь этого сделать? — небольшая пауза, а дальше необычайно мягко: — Гарри, как можно столь легкомысленно относиться к себе? Послушай, это действительно может быть серьезно. Сегодня же сходи к мадам Помфри. Пусть продиагностирует тебя на наличие скрытых темно-магических проклятий, — и снова пауза. — В тебя ничего не попадало?

Теперь хмурится ты. Совершенно не хочется вспоминать и говорить о том, что было, не хочется лишний раз подвергаться диагностике, но все же заставляешь себя подумать.

— Вроде нет, не попадало. 

— Вроде или не попадало?

Это начинает надоедать.

— Северус, меня вчера продиагностировали, сказали, что со мной все в полном порядке. Если бы на мне висело какое-то проклятье, его, наверняка, бы заметили. Это был просто кошмар. Подумаешь, долго просыпался, с кем не бывает.

Но Снейп как обычно непреклонен.

— Есть скрытые темно-магические проклятья, которые может выявить только специалист, — а дальше тихо себе под нос: — Сегодня же свяжусь с Леонсо. Пусть осмотрит тебя.

— Что за Леонсо?

— Эксперт по Темным Искусствам.

И почему Северус такой упрямый? Зачем раздувать из мухи слона? Но слон уже раздут и от осмотра, видимо, не отвертеться.

— Тебя ведь не переубедить? — ты, тихо.

— Если Вам, мистер Поттер, безразлично свое ментальное, физическое и психологическое состояние, это не значит, что окружающим тоже все равно, — строго парирует Снейп и снова мягко: — Гарри, ты беременный. Темно-магические проклятья могут не лучшим образом воздействовать на плод.

— Так вот к чему все это, — наигранно-обиженно. — Я понял, тебя волнует только ребенок.

И Снейп неожиданно подхватывает:

— Конечно, мистер Поттер, а Вы как думали? Ты не представляешь, что вы значите для меня, — тихий шепот. Накрывает рукой твой выпуклый живот, а ты продолжаешь прижиматься к Снейпу, боясь отпустить, боясь, что как только вы встанете с этой кровати, покинете спальню, все развеется словно дым, вернется на свои места, будет как раньше.

— Когда я получил ОТ НИХ послание с твоей фотографией, когда я увидел тебя и Дени в клетке, думал сойду с ума. Тогда все перевернулось с ног на голову и одновременно стало понятным, обрело четкость. Я оказался один на один с тем от чего так долго убегал, в чем не желал себе признаваться, хотя оно всегда было рядом, просто я не хотел этого замечать, считал непозволительной слабостью, — пауза. — Вы с Дени и этот малыш, — снова поглаживание по животу, — единственное важное, ценное, что у меня есть. Если бы пришлось ради вас пожертвовать своей жизнью, я бы без промедления это сделал , — он снова замолкает, и немного отстранившись, заглядывает тебе Гарри в глаза: — Поэтому, мистер Поттер, Вы позволите диагностировать себя столько раз, сколько это потребуется, Вам ясно?

— Как скажете, сэр.

Что он там говорил про пожертвовать собственной жизнью?

— Северус, ты же это не серьезно?

— Ты о чем?

— Ну на счет пожертвовать жизнью.

— Почему же не серьезно? Очень даже серьезно.

— Не нужно этого делать. Я ведь тоже... — почему опять так сложно говорить? — тоже люблю тебя, и Дени любит. Да он без ума от тебя. О тебе он может говорить день и ночь на пролет... Никогда не смей... — спазм в горле, — не бросай нас, пожалуйста. Я ведь там... там так ждал и одновременно боялся, что ты не придешь, что тебе все равно...

— Глупый, — пальцы нежно скользят по щеке, — ты давно связал меня по рукам и ногам, просто я этого не понимал.

— Это не я, а Джон.

— Нет, ты. В Джоне я искал тебя. Ты не представляешь, как я ревновал, когда увидел вас с Альбусом вместе. Думал прибью.

— Кого? Его, меня или обоих?

— Его, конечно его. На тебя, чтобы ты не вытворил, у меня никогда бы рука не поднялась.

— Северус, я был вынужден. Мое наследие...

— Знаю-знаю, ничего не объясняй. Не нужно оправдываться.

А потом вы лежите в объятиях друг друга, наслаждаясь единением. У тебя много вопросов, но ты боишься начать их задавать, боишься, что таким образом разрушишь этот сказочный момент.

А еще через какое-то время раздается звон будильника, и Северус нехотя отстраняется.

— Гарри, пора подниматься. Как бы мне не было хорошо с тобой, но дела не ждут, — и тут же как-то слишком спешно добавляет: — А ты лежи, тебе нужно хорошо выспаться и отдохнуть, — с этими словами Снейп поднимается с кровати и направляется к шкафу.

— Я тоже встаю, — неохотно свешивает ноги с кровати. — Я же не какой-нибудь больной, чтобы прохлаждаться в кровати целый день. У меня ничего не сломано, так пару ушибов и царапин. А там Дени. А еще библиотека. Кто за ней присматривает? Наверняка там творится жуткий бедлам, — все это говоришь тихо, обращаясь, скорее, к себе.

— С Дени все в полном порядке. Они с Гоцом отлично поладили, а библиотека может и подождать, — мягко молвит Снейп и тут же иронично вздергивает бровь. — Когда это Вы стали таким ответственным, мистер Поттер? — снова иронично-шутливо, а потом мягко: — Ладно уж, — и снова строго: — Но после завтрака сразу к мадам Помфри на более глубокую диагностику, — и направляется в ванную, но прежде чем зайти, останавливается и полуоборачивается. — Присоединишься?

Улыбаешься и встаешь.

***

В обеденном зале толпа. И большинство — незнакомцы, вероятно, бывшие пленники. В связи с этим, появляются дополнительные столы со скамейками. Прежние удлинены. Царит полная неразбериха: взрослые сидят вместе с детьми, старшие и младшие смешались между собой. А тебе хорошо, ты счастлив. С широкой улыбкой на губах, вместе с Северусом Снейпом входит в обеденный зал и направляешься к учительскому столу, который стоит на прежнем меньше, но тоже удлинен и теперь практически соприкасается со стеной, оставляя лишь небольшой проход, чтобы была возможность сесть за него. Кафедра/подиум — возвышение на котором он расположен — также удлиняется и теперь плотно примыкает к стенам. Ступени, что раньше располагались с торца, теперь переместились. 

Направляясь к преподавательскому столу скользишь взглядом по знакомым и незнакомым лицам. Как же ты счастлив, вот прямо неимоверно счастлив, таким счастливым себя еще никогда не ощущал. Ты словно вернулся в обретенный дом, тот дом, которого у тебя никогда не было. 

Ищешь взглядом сына. Дени пока не видно, но он точно где-то здесь. Вероятно как всегда проспал и опаздывает на завтрак. Еще немного, и он появится. 

Крепко сжимая сухую, теплую и несколько шершавую руку Снейпа, направляешься вместе с мужем к столу, на ходу, кивая ака болванчик — приветствуешь преподавателей, учеников, а также тех, кто был там с ним: странного старика, имя которого до сих пор не знаешь (он сидит за столом среди пятилеток и что-то увлеченно им рассказывает, а они смотрят на него и, открыв рот, слушают); Габриэля, который выглядит гораздо лучше, чем в подземельях и тогда, когда происходил побег, (на гаргулье-перевертыше черная рубашка, джинсы, а рядом с ним, на скамье, лежит черная кожаная куртка. Глаз, которого нет, закрыт полоской из черной ткани. Пират, настоящий пират, но добрый пират. Он устроился среди небольшой группы детей совершенно разных возрастов. Они почему-то держатся несколько обособлено, видимо тоже гаргульи. Габриэль, кивком поприветствовав тебя, продолжает увлеченно о чем-то рассказывать, а те, затаив дыхание, внимательно слушают). За одним из дополнительных столов замечаешь Лоура Корхами и Стенданда Вейкюха. Увидев их, чуть не спотыкаешься. А они что тут делают? Но вот Корхами берет за руку незнакомую женщину, что рядом с ним, и нежно касается губами ее руки, а потом что-то шепчет ей на ухо, вызывая у той смех. На коленях Вейкюха совсем маленький ребенок, он то и дело, играя, дергает старика за усы. Наверняка это неприятно, даже больно, но тот лишь смеется, даже не думая делать замечание. И эта картина дает понимание того, почему они пошли на взаимодействие с похитителями, и успокаивает. Разве ты не сделал бы того же, если бы Дени угрожала опасность? Подобное сделал бы кто угодно. Вот Снейп тоже некоторое время вынужденно сотрудничал с террористами, правда для плохой стороны это сотрудничество не привело ни к чему хорошему: пленники вызволены, здание и лаборатория разрушены, ты знаешь, это дело рук Снейпа, но ведь ему помогали. Например, тот же Корхами предупредил тебя о скором начале мини-революции, наверняка, и Вейкюх делал что-то для того, чтобы всем удалось выбраться из той мясорубки. Так на чьей стороне они действительно были? Явно не на стороне похитителей. Да и Снейп по собственной воле не потерпел бы у себя под носом лазутчиков, хотя, как не потерпел? Романо ведь терпел, а может и не знал, с кем связан Эрик и на кого на самом деле работает. Интересно, а в Ваагоше остались такие же как Романо? Предусмотрел ли Северус этот момент? Наверняка. После всего-то, что произошло. Не удивишься, если выяснится, что все, кто работает в Ваагоше и, возможно, и учащиеся были допрошены под Веритасерумом. Жестко, жестоко? Да. Но Северус отнюдь не мягкий человек, а обезопасить себя, предотвратить повторение очень важно. Ты сам бы на это пошел.

Кстати Романо среди толпы не обнаруживается. Значит «стажера» на самом деле никто не заставлял работать на террористов, это было его желанием, а, может, он и в школу-то устроился для того чтобы шпионить, и даже есть вероятность, что спать со Снейпом было его заданием. Да хорошо, если бы это было так, потому что иначе... А что иначе ты не успеваешь додумать. С радостным криком: «Папа!» — Дени совершенно неожиданно врезается в тебя.

— Мистер Поттер, Вы позволили себе забыть все, о чем еще пять минут назад мы с Вами говорили, — доносится до Гарри сухой, немного хриплый, низкий мужской голос и тут же к вам подходит Гоц фон Фогельзак. Ага, значит эти слова предназначались Дени, а то по началу даже растерялся, уж очень Фогельзак и Снейп похожи по поведению и манере разговаривать. А следующие его слова уже адресованы тебе: — Доброго утра, мистер Поттер, — вежливо-сдержанный тон, и тут же переключает свое внимание на Снейпа: — Здравствуй, Северус. Я рад, что тебе удалось выбраться целым и невредимым.

Что значит удалось? Могло быть иначе? Но поразмышлять по этому поводу не дают: Дени обрушивает целый поток малосвязных фраз:

— Папа, папочка, отцу все удалось!.. Плофессор фон Фогельзак говолил, что у отца все получится, а я не велил... нет, иногда велил, а иногда нет. Я так пележивал, так пележивал! Но плофессор холоший... Он стлогий как отец, но холоший. Мы с ним столько зелий свалили... Плавда он заставлял на ночь пить теплое молоко с медом. Фу гадость. Ты же не будешь заставлять меня пить молокос медом? А знаешь что мы валили? Плофесссор говолит: у меня талант. Мы валили...

— Мистер Поттер, оставьте родителя в покое. Обо всем этом Вы сможете рассказать ему позже, после завтрака. Насколько я помню первой пары у Вас сегодня нет. Сейчас Вам следует взять себя в руки и начать вести себя как и положено воспитанному молодому человеку.

Дени слушается — удивительно. Его щеки заливает яркий румянец. Неохотно он разжимает объятия и отступает на шаг.

— Плостите, плофессор фон Фогельзак, плости папа, — и тут же устремляет взгляд на второго родителя: — Отец. Я плоявил несдел... несдел...

— Несдержанность, — терпеливо подсказывает Гоц.

— Да ее. Это… это недоп...недобовуа…

— Недопустимо, — снова подсказка.

— Ага, — и тут же проявляется его детская непосредственность: — Папа, у тебя же будет влемя после завтлака?

— Все мое время принадлежит тебе, — притягиваешь любимое чадо к себе и целуешь в макушку. Мерлин, как же ты счастлив.

— Ура... — Дени снова выплескивает свои эмоции, но тут же останавливается, и опять краснеет, расслышав весьма грозное, на твой взгляд, “хм”. — Ой... Ну... в общем... я пойду.

— Что принято говорить утром за завтраком? — снова Гоц.

— Плиятного аппетита? 

— Именно, молодой человек, — с одобрением, от чего Дени широко улыбается. — А теперь ступайте за свой стол.

— После завтлака, да папа? — и не дождавшись ответа мальчуган срывается с места и несется к одному из столов.

Фон Фогельзак едва заметно качает головой.

— Я смотрю вы замечательно ладите, — замечает Снейп.

— Это невозможно непоседливый ребенок, но с явными способностями к зельеварению, — спокойно отвечает фон Фогельзак, а тебе кажется, что диалог ведут два Снейпа, настолько формулировка фраз, жесты, интонация, и мимика похожи. — А сейчас, если ты позволишь, я бы хотел все же добраться до обеденного стола.

— Конечно, Гоц. Собственно мы с мистером Поттером направляемся туда же.

А дальше, радостные приветственные возгласы коллег. Они поздравляют с возвращением, интересуются здоровьем и даже разговаривают с животом. А ты просто радуешься тому, что вернулся, радуешься знакомым лицам, многочисленным вопросам, похлопываниям по плечу, купаешься в многочисленных вопросах и с охоткой отвечаешь, замечая, что они не раздражают.

А еще через небольшой промежуток времени, когда все окончательно рассаживаются за столами, Снейп поднимается, и в зале мгновенно воцаряется тишина.

— Доброго утра, — вежливо приветствует всех он. В ответ недружным хором летит: “Доброе утро, директор!” — и снова тишина. — Как вы заметили, нас стало гораздо больше, — он делает небольшую паузу, а присутствующие в зале, кажется, ловят не только каждое слово, но и каждый его вздох и взгляд. — Не вижу смысла скрывать или утаивать информацию: политическая обстановка в Магической Канаде накаляется. На текущий момент нынешнему правительству удается подавлять и успешно заминать террористические акты, но предполагаю, это ненадолго. Эрик Розатти набирает все больше последователей. Он целеустремленно идет к своей цели, не гнушаясь никакими методами. Многие из присутствующих здесь хорошо прочувствовали, что за методы он использует. И цель у него проста: он хочет взять под контроль всех, кто имеет редкие, уникальные дары и умения. А все началось с программы, что несколько лет назад запустил Министр Магии — Стефан Лоунвилль. И мало кому известно, что инициатором этой программы был Эрик Розатти. Привлечение магов и магических существ с редкими дарами — один из этапов плана по захвату власти. И, боюсь, не только в Канаде, но и во всем мире. Маги с редкими наследиями зачастую невероятно сильны, а сила и власть всегда шли рука об руку. Кто увлекается историей, наверняка, слышал о событиях произошедших в Англии на стыке восьмидесятых и девяностых годов. Сейчас подобное начинает происходить и здесь. И, если в той войне я был активным участником, то в этот раз я собираюсь остаться в стороне. Война — это кровь и смерть за чужие идеалы. Сейчас я даю информацию. Я не отговариваю вас не принимать участия, в том, что будет происходить, это ваш выбор. Я говорю исключительно за себя и свою семью. Мы, — он кидает взгляд на Гарри, — сделаем все возможное, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от эпицентра предстоящей гражданской войны. Каким образом? Роду Принц, к коему я отношусь, принадлежит небольшой остров, находящийся в нейтральных водах. Туда я с семьей и собираюсь перебраться, как только это станет возможным. Мы с мужем желаем спокойной жизни. И я буду рад всем, кто решит присоединится к нам. На временной или постоянной основе — дело ваше. Места хватит всем. Подумайте. А теперь вернемся к более насущному — немного о кадровых перестановках. Мистер Романо — библиотекарь — уволен. Эту должность снова будет занимать мистер Поттер. Все, обладающие даром оборачиваться в гаргулью, попадают под руководство мистера Габриэля Винелла, — упомянутый привстает, кивает и садится обратно. — В связи с тем, что у нас весьма специфическая школа, в ней сосуществуют разные субкультуры, и их количество увеличивается, вводится новый предмет: “Традиции и культура магических существ”. Что вы будете изучать на этом предмете, поведает вам Мистер Сайлас Мартин, — поднимается тот самый старик, что был твоим соседом, когда ты находился в плену. Он с широкой улыбкой кивает и снова опускается на прежнее место. — Также вводятся новые предметы: Темные искусства (их будет вести профессор Леонсо Стеен, который прибудет в Ваагош в ближайшие дни) и боевые искусства. Этот предмет разделится на две части: владение холодным оружием и рукопашный бой. Преподаватели: профессор фон Фогельзак и мистер Габриэль Винелла. Эти два предмета в обязательном порядке должны будут посещать абсолютно все. По всем вопросам прошу обращаться лично ко мне, к завучу или профессору фон Фогельзаку, который замещал меня в течении последних недель на посту директора. На этом все. Приятного аппетита, — с этими словами Снейп усаживается за стол и молча словно и не произносил никакой речи приступает к завтраку.

Пространство зала мгновенно охватывает рой голосов. Нет, рой голосов “взрывает” зал, а Снейп спокойно сидит и ест словно ничего не происходит. 

Некоторое время наблюдаешь за его безмятежностью. Как ему это удается? Учитывая, что вы все в опасности?

— Почему ты ничего мне не рассказал? 

— О чем конкретно?

— Про надвигающуюся войну.

— Я только что это сделал. Не вижу смысла повторять одно и то же два раза.

Ну вот, опять прежний тон. Неприятно. Утыкаешься взглядом в тарелку. Аппетит мгновенно пропадает.

Снейп вздыхает.

— Гарри, послушай, когда я должен был тебе обо всем этом рассказать? Ночью, когда обнаружил тебя замерзшего на улице на скамье? Или когда нам обоим было явно не до разговоров?

А ведь Снейп прав. Краснеешь.

— Или, когда тебя держали в заложниках, и все мои мысли были только об одном: как можно скорее тебя вытащить?

— Так это был Розатти, он похитил меня и Дени? — черт, опять глупый вопрос, только что же было сказано, что это Розатти, но тебе зачем-то нужно дополнительное подтверждение.

— А Вы этого еще не поняли, мистер Поттер? — Снейп произносит эту фразу так, словно обращается к умалишенному, но тут же смягчается: — Да, инициатором похищений был именно он, но лично с ним я не общался. Ты думаешь подобная база у него одна? Да у него их десятки по всей Магической и маггловской Канаде.

— Для чего ему столько ученых?

— Подчинение магов с редкими наследиями. 

— Каким образом он собирается это делать? Держать каждого под “имперео”? Шантажировать, похищая близких? Но ведь есть и одиночки.

— Ты забыл про зелья, которые можно распылить, артефакты, влияющие не на одного а сразу на группу, связующие ритуалы. Зачем тебе все это? Как только родишь и придешь в себя настолько, чтобы быть готовым к перемещению, мы уберемся отсюда. Я не позволю причинить вред своей семье. А теперь будь добр, ешь, не хватало еще голодных обмороков, — и Снейп, как ни в чем не бывало, снова принимается за еду.

— Но как мы аппарируем, ведь это межконтинентальное перемещение. Из Канады это сделать невозможно, волшебники могут перемещаться только внутри страны. Для межконтинентального перемещения нужно покинуть границу, но разве нас отсюда выпустят?

Снейп снова отрывается от еды и некоторое время смотрит на тебя непроницаемым взглядом (он явно раздражен) а потом, вздохнув, смягчается:

— Ты слишком много думаешь и совсем не о том. Тебе сейчас нужно думать о себе и ребенке, — на это ты хмуришься, но взгляд не отводишь. Снейп снова вздыхает. — Ладно, я так понимаю, ты от меня не отстанешь. Если я тебе скажу, что уже работаю в этом направлении, тебя это успокоит?

Киваешь. Если Снейп работает, значит выход есть.

— Может, я могу чем-нибудь помочь?

— Если мне потребуется твоя помощь, я тебе обязательно сообщу. Сейчас ты мне можешь помочь только одним: внимательно следить за своим здоровьем. 

— Одно другому не мешает. 

— И за что мне достался такой упрямый муж? — ворчливо. И снова вздох. — Гарри, эксперименты по преодолению щита требуют огромных магических затрат. Сейчас вся твоя магия уходит на ребенка. Я не могу позволить тебе рисковать собой и нашим сыном, но если тебе так сильно неймется, да, ты можешь помочь, разыскав кое-какую информацию в книгах.

Воодушевляешься.

— Что за информация?

— Еще и нетерпеливый, — Снейп качает головой. — Гарри, давай спокойно позавтракаем. Как освобожусь, зайду к тебе в библиотеку и все подробно объясню, договорились?

— Договорились, — улыбаешься.

— Ешь.

И ты, довольный, принимаешься за еду, периодически оглаживая Снейпа взглядом. 

Ваше сближение до сих пор кажется сказочным сном. Ты ведь и не надеялся, а потому переживаешь, что в одно прекрасное мгновение все вернется на свои места. Потому и поглядываешь на мужа, хочешь запомнить, впитать его образ, запечатлеть это прекрасное мгновение, вдруг оно однажды, и правда, закончится? Как только заставляешь себя отвести взгляд, глаза сами возвращаются к объекту наблюдения. Снейп признал тебя — во все услышанье назвал своим мужем — сбылось то, о чем запрещал себе думать. Гражданская война? Ерунда, прорветесь. В тебе просыпается четкая уверенность, что вместе вы преодолеете все. Вместе вы сильны. В конце концов, разве спокойствие и благополучие вас объединило? 

Помнится, во времена, когда все было хорошо, и тебе, Дени и неродившемуся третьему ничего не угрожало, Снейп даже не смотрел в твою сторону, он нашел другого и требовал разрыва уз. А сейчас? Благодаря, пусть и ужасающим событиям, вы вместе. Снейп признался в своих чувствах, признал, что ты, Дени и тот, что в животе, дОроги ему. Так разве произошедшее не к лучшему, тем более, что все закончилось хорошо... Ну допустим еще пока не все закончилось, но, несомненно, так и будет — только хорошо, ты теперь в этом уверен. Когда Северус рядом, ничего не страшно.


End file.
